Voiceless
by Alice von wonderland
Summary: Yuri calls of the engagement leaving Wolfram devastated, but when Wolfram spends the night in his own room the unspeakable happens. Yuri wants to bring the culprit to justice as an apology to Wolfram, but how can that happen if Wolfram won't speak? Rape
1. Thorn Less

Title: Thorn-Less

Pairing: Wolfram X Yuri

Rating: M

Story Contains: Yaoi, Rape, Violence, Language, and most importantly Unrequited Love

Chapter Warnings: Unrequited Love, A Big Metaphor

Summary: Yuri and Wolfram have a small falling out and Yuri calls off the engagement. Wolfram is mad, or at least that's what he's trying to be. (Prologue chapter)

Chapter Number: #1

Author Note: This is my first time writing a Kyo Kara Maoh fanfiction, therefore I'll be doing my best to keep all of the characters in character and refuse to allow myself to let them wander how I please. Thus, if chapters stop appearing after a while it is because I have either burnt myself out, or have temporarily lost my ability to keep the characters in character.

Do not hesitate to inform me if you feel that I have wandered. If you bring it to my attention I will correct the issue if it is major.

Also, I have only watched the English version, therefore I don't know if behaviors are different in the Japanese or not.

Fourth note, it may be a bit out of character for Yuri to blatantly call of his engagement to Wolfram, but if one adds on that Wolfram is always bothering him and that the engagement was accidental, it is not completely impossible. And that is where my story begins.

* * *

"You cheater!"

"Gah! I'm not your fiancé!"

"You're taking back the engagement?" Even to an untrained ear, the surprise and the traces of pain in those words were unmistakable. To the untrained ear and trained ear alike, not to be mistaken for the enraged ear.

"Yes!"

"Fine! I'm sleeping in my room then!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Wolfram stormed out of the room, past the maids, his mother, and his brothers who watched the scene half amused and half unsettled. Watching Yuri and Wolfram argue wasn't uncommon, but if the engagement had really been called off, which, judging by Yuri's serious tone and expression, seemed to be the case, it was apparent to all that Wolfram was crushed. Not a thought passed through any of the maids' minds besides thoughts of sympathy for the discarded boy.

He hadn't loved Yuri in the beginning, that was obvious, but as their time together increased something did begin to grow. That beautiful thing, like a flower blossom, like a rose, began to pull away from the confinement of its bud to burst slowly outward to a bloom. The more feelings that Wolfram began to express, the more petals erupted from the tight bud. But even a thorny-stemmed rose wasn't safe. If Wolfram's love, which appeared to be in full, exposed bloom, truly was present to that magnitude, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that the thorn-less, exposed blossom had been fisted in an unrelenting hand that squeezed the life out of the delicate flower, smashed the petals, crushed the remains of the bud, and perhaps even forced out the waters within the living petals.

"Yuri, don't you think you were a bit harsh?" Conrad asked, looking over his God Son slowly. He had his back to the others in the room, but Conrad could still see those shoulders stiffen.

"No. I didn't ever intend to propose to him, and it never seemed urgent enough to call of the engagement before…but I can't stand playing along anymore." Yuri sighed and faced the others with a discouraged look. "It isn't fair to him." Deep down, however, he felt differently. _It's not fair to me_, he thought secretly, ashamed. _He's the one who accepted the proposal even though he knew I didn't mean it!_

----------

He was mad, and he was hurt, but Wolfram would rather focus on the fact that he was mad. He entered his own room swiftly and slammed the door behind him. His throat felt tight and the surfaces behind his eyes burned with tears he fought back bitterly. His stomach burned with what he chose to be hate, but knew to be heartache. He felt like throwing up, but decided that it was because he'd been made a fool of and was just _that_ mad.

Wolfram let out a frustrated cry and tore off his coat, watching it as it flapped against the wall and crumpled on the floor.

"I can't believe that guy! To make a fool out of me in front of my family like that!" He sat down on his bed hard and began removing his boots while grumbling on about his anger. As if saying that he was mad, and going through the motions of being angry would actually turn the sadness and the ache into the fiery emotion.

Whatever fire that could have been sparking into life, it was smothered by the water that escaped the smashed petals. They were tears of pain, tears of ache, but by God, to Wolfram, those tears were tears of hate.

~Alice Von Wonderland

Closing Note: This was my prologue chapter, and intro of sorts. The rest of the plot begins in the next chapter which will contain a rape.

Until Next Time

Alice Von Wonderland


	2. Endurance

Title: Endurance

Pairing: Wolfram X Yuri

Rating: M

Story Contains: Yaoi, Rape, Violence, Language, and most importantly Unrequited Love

Chapter Warnings: Rape, Violence

Summary: Wolfram is alone and his defenses are dropped. While the rest of the castle lies asleep, Wolfram is in agony, and he doesn't believe that, if anyone knew, anyone would care.

Chapter Number: #2

Author Note: This is where the plot takes over, and yes this is a graphic chapter because it is what I am best at. If you are against this, please skip the portion between the bars which mark where the rape begins and ends.

* * *

The lights were off, he wore his nightdress, he was in bed, but he wasn't sleeping. He didn't know why it had taken over two hours to make the tears of hate stop falling, but he was relieved that they had passed.

"Stupid Yuri," he muttered to his pillow, fighting another wave of pain. He closed his eyes tightly against the awakening burn in his chest, throat, and eyes, but they shot open once again when he heard his chamber door pull open and then swing closed.

Who would dare to disturb him after such a humiliating evening? Only one person had the right to, his mother, but he could tell by the silent foot falls that it wasn't her. It had to be Yuri, Wolfram knew. He would have the nerve to rub it in Wolfram's face that any love he had ever recognized had been false. His eyes began burning again.

"Get out!" He called venomously, trying to sound more confident than he felt. When no voice answered after several moments, Wolfram wondered if the visitor had left. He knew he hadn't heard the door close, but no one could keep that quiet. And he didn't sense anyone either.

He dared to pull his sheets away from his head, allowing his eyes to scan the room. It took no time for them to lock upon the silhouette that stood threateningly close to his bed. It wasn't Yuri, that was certain, and he did not recognize the shape to be that of his brothers or Gunter. He didn't know who it was in the darkness, but before he could do anything to change that fact he felt his wrists being pinned beside his head and realized that the harder he fought, the closer he was to breaking bones than getting free.

"Let go of me!" He shouted, not thinking about Yuri or his engagement. The anger he thought he felt towards that ordeal was rerouted to the anger at being mistreated, at being attacked while he was unarmed and vulnerable. "Let go!" He fought harder and felt a bone snap which extracted a cry from his throat. He was used to pain, he didn't cry, but that didn't make the experience any bit more enjoyable. He was wounded, and under constant attack and detainment he was unable to focus his concentration to heal himself.

After fighting harder for several moments longer, the hand left Wolfram's crippled wrist; a wrist which's bones were grated and cracked as well as fractured after painful resistance. Wolfram decided that if he was to die by the powerful hands of the man detaining him, then he wouldn't make it any more painful. What did it matter if he died now? What was there to live for? The Demon King could replace him with another body guard anytime. What did it matter if he turned up dead?

With a sigh a defeat, Wolfram decided, in a moment of pained despair, that if he was going to die, he was going to surrender. Just this once.

-------

His captor did not speak as his hand moved away to grab for his sword, the blade that Wolfram knew would end his life however painfully the man wanted. He closed his eyes and listened for the sound of metal, but it didn't come; his eyes shot open when he felt the hand on his stomach, pushing his nightdress up.

"No!" Wolfram shrieked, half enraged, half surprised. He expected to be murdered, not fondled! He moved his only free, damaged, arm towards the area close to being exposed to invisible eyes, but the hand seized it and returned it to its rightful place beside Wolfram's head, another bone snapped and another cry echoing in the night.

He started fighting again when he realized that his death wasn't coming, he fought hard, but his body was weakened bone by bone until he was forced into submission. Blood slid from his lip after being struck for the fourth time and he held his arms against his chest as tightly as he could with two broken forearms and one snapped wrist; he was in pain, but no tears slid past the membranes of his eyes as he felt his wounded legs being pulled apart. He'd been beaten and rendered defenseless as the last of his energy was torn away from him, he'd been abandoned by his fiancé in front of his family…the only remaining humiliation was this.

"Please don't," he attempted, a shiver coursing down his aching spine. "Please," he breathed as he felt his cheeks flush as something hot and firm was pressed against his entrance. "Please." He knew he was begging, and knew that he didn't like it, but did it matter? He wasn't begging the man not to take him; he was begging the Great One to allow this all to be a dream. "Please!" He felt himself rip in more places than one as the firm, hot organ was shoved inside of him. His body ripped and so did his mind.

Wolfram screamed, but it was hardly from the pain of being thrust into with merciless power and haste. If he was dreaming, there was no way that every cell in his body could burn like this. It wasn't possible. He was awake and that's why the pain didn't end, didn't change.

"No! No!" He shook his head and tried to move away from the repetitive agony that became more intense with each motion of the man above him. He felt the blood running from his lower half, felt the man's smirk as the beast smirked down at him, writhing beneath him. "Stop it!" He raised his arms to push against the man's chest, ignoring the protest of his cracked bones. He tried to gather his energy enough to heal himself, but his mind was scattered too far apart. Wolfram attempted to call on his powers, but the moment he began to say the words he knew too well, a familiar fist collided with his jaw, silencing him; breaking it this time. Wolfram knew that the man was giving no more warnings.

He was forced to endure it, the searing pain where the man thrust in deeper and harder each time, extracting scream after scream of pain, defeat, and sadness all at once in concoction with the blood from his mouth and other places. He felt the motions and tried to block them, but it was as if the man became aware of those thoughts and thrust harder. Wolfram was defenseless in person and in mind.

The more he shrieked the harder the thrusting became, but he knew that if he didn't use the remaining scraps of his energy to scream, he might collapse into tears.

Wolfram whimpered softly, no scream able to force itself free as the intruding rod went deeper into him, spilling more blood and leaving more wounds. He shivered as the rod moved faster, lubricated with blood among other things, and then he screamed. Deeper than the member could reach, a burning liquid ventured that spread and stung anything it touched, moved as the rod softened slowly and retracted.

His cry left his throat raw, and he heard it echo against the stone walls and wondered if anyone heard and if that anyone cared at all.

He was in pain, but that wasn't a cause for tears, even the humiliating, burning pain between his legs that traveled up his spine to his skull and to every nerve ending in his body. It was Yuri. If Yuri hadn't left him, Wolfram knew, he would be nestled safely in the sheets he shared with the Demon King and Greta. He would've been safe, but it was all a lie. Yuri had never loved him, and this act, this uninterrupted act, was proof from the Great One that Yuri had never even cared.

---------

There were fluids left in the flower, and as the hand pulled away to reveal the marvelous, squashed flower, fluids bubbled from the remaining scraps of the defenseless petals. As the man pulled away from Wolfram's bleeding, demolished body, tears began to fall from Emerald eyes.

"Kill me," Wolfram thought to say, but as his lips moved, no words came out and he was left alone.

~Alice Von Wonderland

Closing Note: As always, I attempt to focus more on emotions than on smut. I hope that there was an equal balance to serve all needs.

Until Next Time

Alice Von Wonderland


	3. Nightmares

Title: Nightmare

Pairing: Wolfram X Yuri

Rating: M

Story Contains: Yaoi, Rape, Violence, Language, and most importantly Unrequited Love

Chapter Warnings:

Summary: Wallowing in the aftermath, Wolfram is discovered by his brother who had been awoken by his screams. Yuri wants to know where Wolfram has been hiding out all day, and then wants to know why he won't say anything to him.

Chapter Number: #3

Author Note: Just a chapter to keep the plot moving.

* * *

He healed what he could with the strength he had remaining. He fixed what he dared acknowledge. His jaw and a broken tooth were corrected, and he fixed his right arm and left wrist. Other places were still injured, but he didn't dare to touch them, and his healing magic didn't work on his heart.

"Yuri," his lips said without sound. "Yuri, Yuri." He didn't know why he pined for the Demon King, but the more he thought about Yuri, the more tears fell from his eyes. He guessed it didn't matter if no one was watching him anyway. It was his secret. It was his secret nightmare. Just a nightmare and nothing else. He was sure that if he went to sleep now he would wake up and realize that it was all just an illusion. His sheets would be blue again, clean again, and the false pain that he didn't waste time trying to stop would prove to be imaginary.

"Wolfram?" It was firm inquiry. Very little compassion etched Gwendal's words. Wolfram knew why the compassion wasn't there, Gwendal thought all of his noise was about Yuri. "Wolfram!" He pounded on the door and Wolfram thought about going to open it, but when he moved his legs his body had other plans. "I'm coming in, Wolfram," he said firmly. Wolfram responded by pulling his blood drenched sheets over his body and held them firmly against his chest.

He wondered if his oldest brother would recognize the blood in the blackness of the room. His hopes for secrecy were diminished when the lights began to illuminate the room slowly. They were dim, but they exposed him.

Gwendal's eyes locked with Wolfram's for a more than a second before they softened. Wolfram knew he looked pitiful in the face. He knew his cheeks were flushed red and that his eyes matched them. Gwendal's eyes flickered down to the crimson stained sheets and widened.

"Wolfram, what happened?" he attempted. Wolfram glared and turned his head away. His lips formed words, but they both noted that no sounds stumbled past them. "Answer me!" He demanded. His voice still lacked the compassion, but Wolfram knew that the emotion fueled the forceful tone.

Even if he could speak, Wolfram wouldn't tell. It was all just a nightmare and it would be over eventually. He would just have to wait patiently until then.

----------

"So I guess Wolfram isn't coming to lunch either then," Yuri said as he eyed Wolfram's empty chair.

"I guess not," Lady Celi said, sighing.

"I didn't expect him to be that mad at me. Do you think I should take him something to eat? He has to eat something, doesn't he?"

"Don't bother him," Gwendal said coldly.

"I should at least be allowed to see if he's eaten anything since last night!"

"It's best that you leave Wolfram be." The ice in Gwendal's eyes did nothing to change Yuri's mind.

"If I can't go see him, maybe you should, Gwendal. See if he's eaten anything." Yuri pressed.

"No."

"But why not?"

"Wolfram can take care of himself."

"Gwendal! He's your brother! You have to make sure he's alright!"

"Harassing him will hardly help his situation!"

"How is checking in on him harassment? I heard from a guard that he never even left his room this morning!" Yuri paused. "Gwendal, did something happen to him?" His silence was enough of an answer for the Demon King who bolted from his chair and moved towards the door. Words of protest were all that Gwendal could offer. It wasn't as if he could draw his sword against the king to protect his brother.

----------

"Wolfram! Hey, Wolfram!" Yuri knocked on his door again and Wolfram did his best to block out the sound. The door wasn't locked, but he didn't feel like running over there to lock it before Yuri's impulsive nature took over and entered. "I'm coming in, Wolfram, so if you're not decent this is your last warning." There was a several second pause and then the doorknob turned. "There you are." Yuri spotted him standing before the large window, looking out at the scenery with his back to him. "Hey, Wolfram, I'm sorry about last night. I don't think I handled that situation too well. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or your pride or anything." Wolfram let out a noise that was as close to a "humph" as a mute could get.

Yuri allowed his eyes to dance across the room. The sheets had been cleared away with Gwendal's assistance; no maids were in on the secret. Everything was in its proper place, except for Wolfram's mood.

"What? Are you so mad you can't even call me a wimp?" He heard Wolfram exhale in a sharp burst that might've been a growl. "Wolfram! Don't be like that! I just came to check on you! The least you can do is say one little word to me!" He was answered with more silence. "Wolfram!"

"He can't talk," came Gwendal's voice from the doorway. Yuri turned to look at him, missing the angered look that was shot at the older man by silent one who finally turned his head away from the view he wasn't seeing.

"Can't talk?" Yuri echoed. "Why not? Is he sick or something?"

"No," Gwendal stated firmly. "And it's really none of your concern." It took less and less persuading to get Yuri out of Wolfram's tomb as the blonde's shoulders stiffened more and more as his back faced the two once again.

------

"Gwendal, tell me what happened to Wolfram that made him loose his voice," Yuri said softly after managing to catch him alone after another meal that Wolfram did not attend. "He may not be my fiancé, but he's still my friend and I'm worried about him. I know you know something, Gwendal, so please…please tell me why he's so upset that he won't talk." It was depressing him, Wolfram's stubborn silence. He had tried to visit with him once more, but all he saw was Wolfram's back and all he heard were regular breaths and then breaths that mocked other expressions.

"He _can't_ talk, there's a difference," Gwendal said firmly.

"But why not? If he's not sick, then why _can't_ he say anything?"

"Because he strained his voice screaming," Gwendal said. He didn't want to answer with details, but he knew that if he said one thing, another question would follow until the Demon King heard all that he wanted to. Yuri could be thoughtless when his heart was caught up in something, and that thoughtlessness, Gwendal knew, could hurt Wolfram worse. It wasn't the physical injuries that Gwendal was concerned about, though they did leave wounds of their own. Wolfram had offered his heart to the king, only to have it taken, appraised, and then smashed.

Like a vase, the pieces could be put back together by a skilled and thoughtful hand, but even a master of restoration would not be able to hide every crack, and none of the cracks would cease to exist.

"Screaming? Did he get hurt?"

"I'm not fond of talking about my younger brother behind his back, even if it _is_ to the Demon King," Gwendal said, moving away from Yuri.

"But, Gwendal!"

"Please do not bother Wolfram. If he wishes to see you then he will. Otherwise you're just making trouble for him."

-------

Yuri was sound asleep, and Wolfram was jealous. He stood beside the king's bed and watched him because he felt safer in the presence of others. He didn't like the fact that he was afraid to be alone, and he also didn't like the fact that the pain that was supposed to be imaginary still burned in his body. He didn't like those things, but he couldn't ignore them.

_I can always say I didn't want Greta to think that I didn't want her anymore. I could rest here with both of them._ But that mock hatred burned in his chest and he knew it wasn't possible. He couldn't share the bed with the traitor anymore, and it wasn't fair to Greta to use her as an excuse to be close to him.

"Wolfram?" Wolfram jerked and backed away from the bed quickly. "What's the matter?" The voice wasn't Yuri's, it was Greta's. "Aren't you going to go to sleep?" Even if he could speak, he didn't know what he would say. The answer would be no, but as for a reason…he didn't want to explain it to her. He wanted to take her to his room, to sleep beside her, someone, anyone, but dared not to put her at risk. His own attacker was free, and if that person returned it may be Greta who became the victim. He couldn't take that chance. He'd have to be alone.

Wolfram moved back towards the bed and stroked Greta's hair softly before leaving her and walking back towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked in a whisper, knowing not to wake Yuri. She knew they were fighting, but she wondered, as she heard the door close, if it had something to do with her. Why else would Wolfram not even say a word to her?

Wolfram slipped back into his own room and laid in his bed fully clad with his sword unsheathed beside him. He had one light that would reflect a shadow if the door opened, and that's all he cared to have. If he couldn't rest with a person at his side, the sword was the next best thing.

~Alice Von Wonderland

Closing Note: A longer chapter this time. Yuri typically is very inquisitive and relentless when his heart is in something, so I assumed that he would try to force something out of Gwendal.

Also, Wolfram really is temporarily mute. He could heal himself if he wanted to, but it is easier for him to cope if he doesn't run the risk of saying something he'd regret later. He isn't refraining from speaking out of defiance or because he just doesn't feel like it.

Until Next Time

Alice Von Wonderland


	4. Brokenness

Title: Brokenness

Pairing: Wolfram X Yuri

Rating: M

Story Contains: Yaoi, Rape, Violence, Language, and most importantly Unrequited Love

Chapter Warnings: Unrequited Love

Summary: Commotion settles in the castle when three meddlesome chambermaids come across something that was attempting to be hidden away. When it is brought to the attention of Yuri, he connects the pieces…even if Wolfram would prefer he hadn't.

Chapter Number: #4

Author Note: I'm glad that my story has been received so well and I thank you all for your reviews. When I upload chapters it will most likely be followed by another one shortly because I write quickly and I am interested in my own plot. Thank you kindly, and we're back to the plot.

* * *

There was a high pitch scream that reached Yuri's office where he had been going through paperwork in solitude for the first time in a long time. Alerted, he bolted to his feet and hastily moved towards the door. He peeked his head out and saw the vibrantly coloured skirts of the maids flit around a corner in the hallway.

"Hey! Wait!" He chased after them, knowing that either the voice belonged to one of them, or that they knew where the sound had come from. "Wait!"

"Oh! Your Majesty!" The one in red said, ceasing in motion and turning to face her boss. Against her chest she held a darkly stained bundle that Yuri recognized to be contaminated with either blood or sauce. He knew which one was more likely.

"What's all the noise about? Has something happened?" The maids looked around at each other, knowing that they really _should_ keep their findings and their knowledge a secret, but secrets shouldn't be kept from the _king_.

"Well," the maid started, looking down at the bundle in her arms. The other two moved in behind her, waiting to add on their own information if she left anything out. "I found these sheets this morning, and they have blood in them so—" The maid in green forced her way to the front, feeling that the story was taking too long.

"And early yesterday morning, Lord Gwendal came to me asking for fresh sheets for Lord Wolfram's room!" The third maid forced her way in front of her two friends and finished the statement.

"When I went to place the sheets there weren't any on the bed to begin with and there weren't any in the laundry! So when we found those we knew that they had to have belonged to Lord Wolfram!" Yuri's eyes widened. Blood on Wolfram's sheets which he disposed of in secret…and Gwendal was in on it.

"Wolfram?"

"Yes, Your Majesty!" The three maids said in unison.

"Where is he?" He asked, hoping that the maids would be more helpful to him than the others had been. Even Conrad seemed upset with him for calling off his engagement to Wolfram so "harshly" as it was put. He made the connection that the reason Wolfram was staying so secluded didn't have to do with him, it was whatever caused him to loose so much blood. Whatever caused him to strain his voice from screaming.

"I assume that he's in his room, Your Majesty. He's begun taking his meals there." Yuri sighed. That was at least some good news.

"At least he's eating now. I'm going to go check on him. Please don't tell anyone where I'm going if they come looking for me, alright?" The maids all nodded eagerly. "I want to take a little break from all of those papers for a while."

"Of course, Your Majesty." The maids watched Yuri begin to walk briskly down the hall in the direction of Wolfram's quarters and then looked to each other. "Do you think that…"

"That King Yuri will confront Wolfram and care for him in his hour of need?"

"Which means…King Yuri might fall back in love with Lord Wolfram!" They continued their movements towards the final resting place of the soiled bed linens giddily.

------

Yuri knocked on Wolfram's door softly, feeling oddly out of place and acutely tuned in for any sounds that might indicate that someone else was coming. He didn't want caught by Gwendal or anyone else who might interfere. He preferred to take care of this important matter on his own.

"Wolfram? It's me, Yuri." He shook his head. Why bother introducing himself? Wolfram would know who he was. "Can I come in? I want to talk to you."

Wolfram stared at the door from his seat in front of the window that looked out to a view he never saw. _Why bother asking? You know you'll just barge in anyway_, he thought bitterly. He stopped his thoughts before they could call His Highness a wimp.

"Wolfram? Are you there?" He knocked again, and sighed.

Wolfram was surprised. It appeared that Yuri wasn't going to enter without his permission. _He _is _too wimpy to be the Demon King…_

"Please, Wolfram. I just want to talk to you. You don't have to open the door, just give me a sign so I know you're in there." He paused and listened. "I know you can't talk so please, just make a noise. Punch the door, set it on fire, do something! Wolfram!" The less reaction he got the more paranoid he became. He was certain that Wolfram was in the room, but he wasn't sure of what condition he was in, whether he was asleep, awake, or dead. "Wolfram, you're scaring me plea—"

The door yanked open violently, but Wolfram's face looked as empty as it had before, no emotions showed on his face or in his eyes. His posture, however, was as rigid as always. Wolfram snorted and moved to the side, allowing Yuri entrance.

"Thanks, Wolfram," the Demon King said as he moved past the door cautiously. It slammed shut hard behind him.

Wolfram moved back over to his seat at the window and tried to hide the fact that he was aware that Yuri was looking over his bed closely. Examining it.

There was no way Yuri knew about that. It was a secret between him and Gwendal, and Gwendal would sooner die than betray that trust. At least he hoped so.

"Listen," Yuri said, sitting on the edge of the bed closest to Wolfram's seat at the window. "I know you're mad at me, and you have all the right to be, but I'm worried about you. Gwendal told me you lost your voice from shouting—" Yuri didn't see it, but Wolfram's eyes widened in pain. "—and I know that with your powers you could heal yourself. So… can you tell me why you won't talk to me?" Wolfram stiffened and crossed his legs firmly. It was obvious why he didn't want to talk to Yuri! How dare he waste his time asking!

Several minutes passed by without Yuri pressing and without Wolfram making any indications that he was going to say a word or make a gesture. The fact was unsettling to Yuri, but for Wolfram it was comforting. He knew that, eventually, Yuri would leave. Eventually. If he just stayed quiet long enough…nothing hard in that.

"Who hurt you, Wolfram? I mean, besides me." Wolfram stiffened more that Yuri had expected. It was as if every bone and muscle in his body had turned to straight, stiff steel. And then he jerked, his body turning to face Yuri instead of the window, his face that was mad…possessed.

"It's none of your business!" Wolfram's lips displayed. The heated silence melted Wolfram's look of hate to one that rivaled sadness and once more he turned his back to Yuri.

"Please, Wolfram. I just want to help you." He stood from his seat on the bed and touched Wolfram's shoulder, only to have the blonde jerk away from his touch.

"Why?" Wolfram's lips moved; Yuri saw them reflected in the glass along with a look of enraged brokenness. "Why?" Yuri didn't know why question to answer first.

Why would he bother to help him, or why did he crush his love?

~Alice Von Wonderland

Closing Note: I thought I'd keep only one location in this chapter, unlike last time where I placed in several small plots at one time to give length and to save chapter spacing. Please enjoy. Another chapter will be coming very soon.

Until Next Time

Thank you for your time and your reviews

Alice Von Wonderland


	5. Understanding

Title: Understanding

Pairing: Wolfram X Yuri

Rating: M

Story Contains: Yaoi, Rape, Violence, Language, and most importantly Unrequited Love

Chapter Warnings: Unrequited Love, A Simile

Summary: Yuri tries to talk with Wolfram, but knows that he probably isn't getting through to the damaged one. Knowing that he needs to allow Wolfram peace, he eventually leaves, but does Wolfram really want him to go? And if he doesn't, does he know that himself?

Chapter Number: #5

Author Note: A soft attempt at a sad chapter

* * *

"Wolfram, please tell me who hurt you so I can track them down and make them pay for it." Wolfram shook his head violently.

"I'm not injured!" Wolfram breathed silently. Yuri was hardly able to read the words as the slipped by.

"Gwendal told me you were screaming and then this morning maids found…the maid found—" It was hard to talk to someone who wasn't listening. And he was sure that Wolfram was no longer listening. He had his hands pressed over his ears, his eyes closed tightly, exhaling loud enough to drown out any sounds. Wolfram stayed that way even after Yuri had stopped talking, and that was what made him sure that he wasn't being listened to. "Oh, Wolfram," he said softly, knowing that he pushed too hard.

He placed his hand gently on Wolfram's elbow, signaling to him that he could lower his hands from his ears. Emerald eyes shot open fast and then the hands were lowered slowly. It was done, he assumed. Yuri had attempted to force him to relive the wretched nightmare that he had had and now it was over. He didn't want to think about that dream anymore.

"It's okay, Wolfram," Yuri said, smiling nearly sadly. "I'll go." Wolfram watched in puzzled silence as the Demon King moved towards the door. That was it? He came to tell him he knew what he had dreamed and then left? That was all he wanted? To torment him with his presence…

He growled deep in his throat. Everyone thought that the new Demon King was caring and compassionate. They'd never assume that he was able to mock his ex-fiancé so viciously.

-------

"I told you not to bother Wolfram," Gwendal said, a hint of anger and a dash of frustration in his usually demanding voice. He was looming over Yuri's desk and ignoring Gunter's complaints that His Highness shouldn't be bothered and he was working very hard.

"I just wanted to make sure he was aright," Yuri whined. "I'm worried about him."

"You don't need to be worried about him. He's perfectly capable of taking care of himself." Gwendal's eyes were scrunched into a glare and ignored Gunter's continuous string of comments that reflected concerns for Wolfram as well as for Yuri's work.

"But Gwendal…I feel like it's my fault!"

"Nonsense!" Gwendal spat firmly. "It has absolutely nothing to do with you and you need to let it be."

"That's not true! Wolfram was hurt by someone in this castle and if I don't catch the person he may hurt someone else!" Yuri produced a glare the attempted to rival Gwendal's dark scowl, but it failed. Gwendal's eyes were naturally cold; when he was angry it amplified.

"Did it ever even cross your mind that he may have done it to himself?" Yuri growled.

"Wolfram isn't like that! Even if he's upset! He wouldn't hurt himself!" He began panting with rage. Why was Gwendal making so light of his brother's assault?

"Fine, but why do you think that he even knows who attacked him? He may not even remember, he might not have been conscious, he might not have seen his face!" Gwendal slammed his fist down on Yuri's desk and the paper stacks stirred, only stopped from toppling as Gunter pressed against them.

"Gwendal! Please restrain yourself!" Gunter babbled as he corrected each stack that wiggled and moved towards collapse.

"Leave Wolfram be," Gwendal said firmly, pronouncing each word more violently than the next. Yuri's eyes widened and he moved back a step. Perhaps he had misjudged Gwendal's previous statements. It wasn't that he wanted Wolfram to be left entirely to himself to fix his problems on his own. It seemed more like Gwendal wanted to be the one to resolve it. And with a sad sigh of resignation, Yuri felt that Gwendal really was the best man for the job.

After all, he had allowed Wolfram's heart to open up to him, allowed it to be pressed into his hand and then, rather than having it yanked away as he had always been hoping for, he himself clenched his fist around it in what, he was sure, Wolfram saw as acceptance. That heart swelled in his hand, it started to bond with him, and at the first signs of that true feeling, he didn't hand the heart back, he fisted it in his hand and crushed it into more pieces than could ever be put back in place and tossed those fragments onto the ground and trampled them. And he knew that each time he stepped closer to the man he was afraid to love, he stepped on a fallen shard and broke it into more pieces.

Maybe it was best if Gwendal moved closer to Wolfram. Maybe it was best if he allowed Gwendal to fix the problem that he couldn't reach without causing more harm.

"Alright, Gwendal," Yuri said, sitting down in his chair once more and scanned the top of the desk with his eyes. "But you have to promise me that you'll help Wolfram to get better." Gwendal looked at him in reserved surprise. Yuri never gave in that easily. Perhaps he was finally seeing reason.

-----

It was late and Greta was still awake waiting for him in his room when he returned for sleep. She looked troubled and that didn't help his mood any. He was already tired…drained, and if Greta was upset he knew it was his job as her father figure to try to cheer her up.

"What's wrong, Greta?" He asked, sitting next to her on the bed. Her large eyes scanned him slowly and then looked away.

"I went to go visit Wolfram today, but he didn't seem happy to see him. Do you think he's mad at me, Yuri?" She asked urgently. Her eyes welled with tears and Yuri knew that it wasn't like Wolfram to take out their problems on…well…sort of their daughter.

"No, Greta. Wolfram's not mad at you, he's…" He paused. What could he tell her that wouldn't worry her? He couldn't lie to Greta, it didn't seem right. She had a right to know what was happening, but if he told her that Wolfram was hurt she might worry too much. Or word might spread and someone else would know that Wolfram was vulnerable. "He's just…sad." He nodded. "Yeah, Wolfram's upset at me."

"He's not mad at you, Yuri," Greta said firmly. "He's not!" Yuri looked at her surprised and confused. She sounded so sure, but he knew that Greta had a strong tendency to blame herself.

"Well I know he's not mad at you, Greta. But I really upset him the other day so—"

"He's not mad at you, Yuri! He was in here last night and he visited me, but only after I called to him! He was looking at you, Yuri! He wasn't mad!" She whimpered softly. "I couldn't see his face, but I know he wasn't angry, and he left after I talked to him." Yuri stroked her hair gently and she leaned against his side heavily.

"He didn't want you to wake me up, that's why he left. Don't blame yourself, Greta. You'll make Wolfram even sadder." She sighed softly, but agreed.

"Alright," she said quietly, and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep. Yuri followed her into unconsciousness soon after, and neither of them woke when Wolfram entered their room in the middle of the night, nor did they when he left hours later when the sun began to rise.

~Alice Von Wonderland

Closing Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to show more emotions of more people to give it a more realistic atmosphere. Issues within families involve more than one person, so I thought I would incorporate that with Gwendal and Greta. Gunter isn't really in this story much, his hyperactivity wouldn't come in handy just yet.

Until Next Time

Alice Von Wonderland


	6. Confrontations

Title: Confrontations

Pairing: Wolfram X Yuri

Rating: M

Story Contains: Yaoi, Rape, Violence, Language, and most importantly Unrequited Love

Chapter Warnings:

Summary: Is it possible that Wolfram expresses his true feelings? And does anyone over_hear_? Anyone that _cares_, that is?

Chapter Number: #6

Author Note: A short burst, the leftovers of the last chapter.

* * *

"Wolfram!" The blonde jerked violently and pressed his back against the wall. It was Gwendal's voice, but the sudden sound in the quiet of the halls triggered an instinct he didn't recognize. He was familiar with the term of "fight or flight", but he'd never visited the other extreme…flight.

"Gwendal," Wolfram mouthed, looking up at his brother whose face was as stoic as always.

"Why were you in Yuri's room?" Wolfram flinched. He was sure that no one had seen him enter, and knew for _sure_ that no one had seen him leave either.

"Greta," Wolfram's lips formed, Gwendal looked at him doubtingly.

"You visited Yuri's room last night because you wanted to see Greta?" Wolfram let his eyes drop to the floor. He could hear the non-belief in his older brother's words. He couldn't fool Gwendal, it wasn't possible. "Are you trying to get him to wake up so you can torment him with that? Make him wonder why you're hiding in his room? Or are you planning to do something to the Demon King while he lies asleep without any protection at all? Is it revenge?" Wolfram sighed softly. Gwendal didn't get it. He just didn't understand. He would never dream of hurting the Demon King. He may have cried tears of hatred when he'd been disowned by his only love, but he still recognized his position in the castle…his position as a body guard. As a loyal…servant. "So which is it, Wolfram?"

"Neither," Wolfram mouthed. "I just miss him," he said, not sure why his silent words echoed against the stones. Maybe it was because they were no longer soundless.

Wolfram didn't like that. If his throat had healed on its own and words came with his usual inability to stop them, what might he say to Yuri if the Demon King cornered him again?

Gwendal said nothing about his brother's slip of words. He knew that any comment he made would sound like anything other than mockery. Therefore, he pretended that he heard nothing at all.

"You don't want to get caught outside of his room again, Wolfram. Everyone knows that you're upset about what he did and they'll suspect that you want to cause him harm."

"Is that what you thought, Gwendal?" Wolfram asked quietly. Unhappy that there was a raw and scratchy voice accompanying his thoughts.

"No. But that's what the soldier that alerted me thought. Be glad he decided to consult me rather than taking you on himself." Wolfram sighed and looked at his side. "What are you thinking? Walking about the castle at this hour without a sword…in your condition." His words were etched with more disappointment and anger than compassion, but Wolfram wasn't foolish enough to believe that the emotions weren't there.

He knew that it was apparent that his body was still damaged as well as his mind, even if he refused to believe that the latter had anything wrong with it. The wounds that existed outside of his terrifying dream remained untreated, they weren't real after all, and the pain still shot through him with every motion he made. He didn't know why. It was just a nightmare that he had had. A nightmare that was so real it left him injured.

He wondered what he could have done to himself in his sleep that resulted in such pain.

"Will you come to breakfast today?" Gwendal asked in his typical harsh tone.

"No," he said firmly. He didn't want to see Yuri or anyone else so soon. After being humiliated in front of them, he couldn't handle seeing their faces contort with stupid pity.

"Greta is starting to think you don't like her." Gwendal crossed his arms and Wolfram growled.

"Fine, I'll come to breakfast then!" Wolfram said harshly, his voice cracking and his throat beginning to burn. "I spent most of the day with her yesterday, why would she think I don't like her," he added in a quiet mutter before moving towards his quarters. "That wimp's probably been telling her lies about me, the horrid ex-boyfriend." Gwendal didn't follow him, and Wolfram preferred it that way. He would have preferred, however, that he heard the door close behind the eavesdropper in the dark.

~Alice Von Wonderland

Closing Note: I feel I should mention that Wolfram actually as attacked in Endurance, however, his way of coping is by telling himself that it was just a nightmare. That is also one of the reasons why he refuses to heal those injuries. Don't expect a plot twist in which nothing ever happened to him in the first place or that he injured himself.

Until Next Time

Alice Von Wonderland


	7. Absent

Title: Absent

Pairing: Wolfram X Yuri

Rating: M

Story Contains: Yaoi, Rape, Violence, Language, and most importantly Unrequited Love

Chapter Warnings:

Summary: Wolfram finally agrees to venture out of his room and attend breakfast, but does it go well at all, or does it end in tragedy? Alls well that ends well…right?

Chapter Number: #7

Author Note: Don't be fooled by the last line of the summary, this **isn't** the final chapter.

* * *

"Yuri! Yuri! Wake up!" It was Greta, bouncing up and down beside him on the bed. Her antics were to happy to be caused me something bad, so he knew he didn't have to worry. He wondered, however, what caught her attention. Was it a visitor? Something outside?

"What is it, Greta? What's going on?" He sat up groggily and watched Greta's smile widen more and more. The sky was still a deep indigo, but Greta was fully dressed and alert.

"Wolfram said he's coming to breakfast! He said he'd be there!" She seemed unable to control herself, and Yuri felt the same.

"Wolfram _said_ he was coming? Are you sure?" He blinked and thought it over quickly. "Are you sure it wasn't a dream, Greta? It's still pretty early." Greta's small face scrunched into a glare.

"No! It wasn't a dream! He said he was going to be at breakfast! I heard him!"

"But, Greta, Wolfram can't talk. His voice is hurt. Do you mean to say that he's all better?" Greta shrugged and continued bounding around the bed.

"Well, he's not entirely better. His voice is strange and scratchy, but he can still talk!"

"Did he come here, Greta? Did he come and talk to you?" Greta's eyes lowered and her energy ceased.

"No, but I heard him talking to Gwendal in the hallway. I couldn't see him, but I heard Gwendal call for him and then they started talking." She sighed. "That's how I know it was Wolfram. And he said he'd be at breakfast!" Her face lit up once again and she returned to her childish antics that seemed to help the sun rise faster.

Yuri hoped, for Greta's sake, that Wolfram would stick to his word…and he also hope that, if it had all been a dream like he feared, an odd fluke would occur that would extract the hermit from his shell and he'd be at the meal anyway.

-----

Yuri couldn't help but sit down at the table early. No one else was there with him except for Greta who watched the door as intently as Yuri watched the tablecloth. The door opened and Lady Celi entered, speaking happily of her surprise to see a young man up so early and then quietly commenting on how she'd hoped to have the table to herself for a few extra moments. She tried to start a conversation, but Greta's attention was wholly focused on the door and Yuri was trying to send a signal to the real Wolfram to tell him that Greta really wanted to see him.

The door opened and closed several times to bring two of the three brothers and then the other residents of the castle important enough to have meals at the large table. Then the food came as did a spirit of unease. Greta looked close to tears and everyone else seemed to wonder why both she and the Demon King were in such low spirits.

Greta didn't eat, and Wolfram never came.

-----

"Wolfram! Open this door, Wolfram!" Yuri pounded against it, ignoring Gwendal's protests from down the hall. If Gwendal didn't want him to interfere then why would he tell him that Wolfram really had stated that he would be there? Greta had been counting on it. It wasn't fair to her that her other father would break such an important promise! _Even if he didn't know she knew. He should've been there._ "Wolfram!"

"Leave Wolfram be, Yuri!" Gwendal thundered from over his shoulder.

"No! He promised that he would be at breakfast and Greta heard him! I won't let him hurt her because he's mad at me!"

"I told you that this has nothing to do with you!" Gwendal shouted. Usually he could control his anger, but for whatever reason, his self-control faltered when it came to Wolfram.

"The only reason he wouldn't come to meals is because he doesn't want to see me!" Yuri focused his attention on the door and started pounding on it once again. "Wolfram!" His patience wore thin and forced open the door. It wasn't locked, that surprised him, but finding Wolfram asleep on his bed did.

He'd expected him to be at the window, looking out at whatever caught his interest, but instead he was sleeping with a look of contentment on his face, his body fully clothed and curled around his unsheathed sword. His legs were halfway off the edge which made it look like he had fallen asleep accidentally. As if he had been sitting on the edge of the bed waiting to leave and then had fallen asleep.

"He must be really out of it…He's always been a sound sleeper, but not that sound!"

"He didn't sleep last night," Gwendal said firmly, looking over his youngest brother's sleeping form. "He stood in your room until dawn when he left. One of our soldiers saw him and thought he was attempting to attack you while you were asleep. The soldier then alerted me and I confronted Wolfram. That must've been when Greta overheard us."

"Wait, he was in my room? Why? What for?" Yuri groaned. He didn't like the idea of being watched by his spiteful, short-tempered ex-fiancé. "Ah, man."

Gwendal ignored him and moved over to Wolfram who didn't stir. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and shook him, first gently and then firmly until the emerald coloured eyes opened and a pale, half-sleeping hand bolted towards the sword. Gwendal grabbed his wrist firmly and his younger brother turned to face him, relaxing only after recognizing all of the features.

"What time is it?" He mouthed, his throat too tired to form sound.

"Late," Gwendal said, retracting his hand and stepping away from the bed. "You should be more responsible. Greta was expecting to see you."

"Greta," Wolfram said, his voice soft and shaky. It was then his eyes landed upon Yuri and widened in shock and betrayal. Gwendal knew he didn't want to talk in front of Yuri! He knew yet he didn't stop him.

"Yeah, Greta was waiting to see you, Wolfram. So you should go check on her and bring her something to eat." Wolfram sat up stiffly with a wince, Yuri noted, and put most of his weight on the side of one thigh.

That's when he made the connection.

~Alice Von Wonderland

Closing Note: Poor Wolfram. Or poor Greta? Either one is pitiful.

Until Next Time

Alice Von Wonderland.


	8. Fight or Flight

Title: Fight or Flight

Pairing: Wolfram X Yuri

Rating: M

Story Contains: Yaoi, Rape, Violence, Language, and most importantly Unrequited Love

Chapter Warnings:

Summary: Wolfram makes it to dinner, but not everything goes as planned. With meddling mothers and unsure children, nothing can ever turn out well, can it?

Chapter Number: #8

Author Note: It may start cheery, but don't expect it to stay that way. Originally part of chapter seven, but to save you all from one long chapter, I split it in half.

* * *

"Wolfram had lunch with me today!" Greta said, bounding into Yuri's office ecstatically. "Just me! No one else! Isn't it great, Yuri? He said he overslept this morning because he was up late reading!" Yuri forced on a grin and scratched his head.

"Reading, yeah, that's right."

"He felt really bad about it and promised to have dinner with me and everyone else today and promised that he wouldn't miss it!" Her excitement couldn't be contained, and she didn't waste all of it on Yuri. In several minutes of delivering her exciting news, she left to visit others.

-----

Yuri made the connection when he saw Wolfram struggle to sit up and when he struggled to stand. He noted it when the blonde demon walked and when he moved to sit and in the new posture that he had when he sat. He slept next to an unsheathed sword, didn't sleep at night, hurt his voice screaming. Someone had raped him the night that he'd canceled the engagement. The night that Wolfram slept in his own room, weakened by depression and blinded by rage.

It was like Conrad had said, he had been too harsh. He called it off and he never even told Wolfram why. Never explained, just smashed the love that was in his hand and tossed it to the floor. He'd broken Wolfram's heart, and then set up for someone else to break his body.

No matter what anyone said, no matter how much Gwendal insisted that the whole mess had nothing to do with him, Yuri knew that it was his fault. If his powers as Demon King could turn back time he wouldn't go back to when he accidentally proposed and stop it from happening…Rather, he would go back and stop himself from calling it off. He didn't know why he had. The love that had been in his hand was beautiful. It blossomed and flourished. He'd never meant to destroy it.

He did, he felt, have some sort of feeling towards Wolfram that, he was positive, wasn't love but was close enough, on the border of it; so close that one small push could send him fly off the ledge into a pool of the jaggedly shaped emotion.

He was afraid that the strings that yanked his heart so violently hard when he realized what tragedy had befallen his close friend had pulled him off of that ledge by force and now he hovered above it, not sure when the strings of sanity would snap and he'd fall into the painful canyon.

------

Wolfram sat at the table stiffly, a look of discomfort on his face that was quick to turn to a smile whenever Greta's eyes locked with his. Yuri couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He looked so strong, but he knew by the dazed look that constantly occupied previously vivacious eyes that Wolfram didn't feel strong at all. He felt weak and probably powerless. He probably felt like a fool after being discarded. Probably felt like a wimp for not being able to fight off whoever attacked him.

"So, Wolfie Darling, why have you been hiding from me for so long? Don't you know I get so lonely when my boys aren't around?" Lady Celi said in her usual seductive tone.

"I haven't been hiding, Mother," Wolfram replied dryly.

"Oh, dear. You don't sound like you feel well. Have you caught a cold from sleeping all by yourself?" She giggled quietly, not aware of the trouble she was causing. And if she was, it was her strictest intention to cause it.

"Mother!" Wolfram croaked, discomfort in his eyes.

"That must be it then. Caught of cold from the Demon King's cold heart. How tragic." She batted her eyelashes playfully, but Wolfram didn't see it like that. Neither did the Demon King.

"Don't you think that's a bit much, Mother?" Gwendal said over his plate.

"I guess you're right, Gwendal," Lady Celi said softly. "I'm sorry, Wolfie Dear." But her eyes said a different story.

"Wolfram!" Greta piped in after sensing the cloud of dismay that encircled the table.

"Yes? What is it?" Wolfram asked quietly, voice more shaky than rough.

"You'll come tuck me in tonight, won't you? I miss having you do it! Yuri doesn't do it right!" Yuri looked half offended, Greta's face was stuck in a permanent smile because she knew that Wolfram wouldn't refuse, and Wolfram looked like a man masking agony with a smile.

"Of course, Greta. If that's what you want," he said, taking a drink from his cup. Talking made his throat hurt.

"And then you'll stay until I fall asleep right?" Gwendal wanted to interject, but felt that the best thing to do would be to leave the conversation in the hands of the ones who it belonged to. He left the room and rapidly the others followed, leaving the broken couple and their…sort of…daughter behind. "Where are you all going?" She asked, watching as Gunter's white cloak disappeared behind the quickly closing door. "What's wrong with everyone?"

Wolfram had his teeth sunk into his lower lip enough to draw blood; Yuri had an expression of betrayed horror. He didn't want to discuss their relationship with Greta so soon. If they talked about it now, he wouldn't get the chance to take back his action taking back his proposal…Something he still wasn't sure he wanted to do.

"Wolfram? Will you stay until I fall asleep?" Greta tried again, sadness flickering in her eyes.

"I don't think I should, Greta," Wolfram said with something like pain in his voice. Maybe it was just stifled bitterness directed at Yuri.

"But why not?" Greta said, pained. "If you and Yuri are still fighting then I'll sleep in your room tonight and then Yuri's the next day!"

"That isn't a good idea!" Wolfram attempted, watching unsure as tears welled in his sort-of-daughter's eyes.

"But why not? I want to spend time with you. Why don't you want me to?" The tears fell and Wolfram looked to Yuri for either support or suggestions, Yuri couldn't tell which.

"Because it's not safe in my room," Wolfram said quietly. Greta shook her head.

"Then stay in our room again! I miss you!"

"I can't, Greta!"

"Sure you can," Yuri said. The two looked at him, but with different versions of shock. Greta looked happy while Wolfram looked offended. "You can stay in my room and I'll stay in yours, Wolfram." Maybe, Yuri thought, maybe the attacker would come back and then he would be able to catch the man.

"No! Out of the question!" Wolfram stated loudly, hurting his voice more than intended, and regretting much more than the volume.

"But why—"

"It doesn't matter where I sleep," Wolfram stated, more compassionately this time. "As long as I'm there it isn't safe for you."

"Why not?" Greta was sobbing, and Wolfram couldn't take it, but she deserved better than him running out because the situation had gotten complicated.

"Wolfram, stay in my room tonight."

"No! I refuse!" Wolfram glared at Yuri firmly. Ever since he started speaking, the trouble wouldn't end. He didn't like being alone, but he couldn't put Greta at risk too. And he couldn't sleep in the same room as the Demon King anymore either. His pride would not allow it, even if it's what Greta wanted. Sometimes children couldn't have what they want.

"Why? You were in my room last night! And the night before that!" Wolfram cringed. Who had told? Maybe it was Greta…Maybe it was Gwendal or that guard that had caught him before. "Stay with Greta in my room. I'll sleep somewhere else."

"We already went over this," Wolfram said, standing from his seat and grabbing Yuri's arm, making him stand as well. "Come here." He yanked the Demon King towards the door and out into the corridor, closing the door quietly behind them, but not so quietly dismissing the maids who leaned against the other side of the door.

"Listen, Wolfram. I know you're mad at me, but Greta really wants to spend time with you. She'll be safe in my room, and if you don't believe that I can have a guard stand outside."

"That's not the point!" Wolfram said, voice cracking under the strain of yelling.

"The point is that you don't want to be near me, but why then would you wait in my room all night and not even sleep?" Yuri inquired firmly. Wolfram glared.

"I was checking on Greta!"

"That's not true, and don't yell, she'll hear you!"

"It is true," Wolfram breathed, throat aching and soul weakening.

"If you were checking on her why would you leave when she saw you the first time? She said you were looking at me. Why? If you're so mad at me, why would you come in and watch me sleep?" Yuri followed Wolfram's gaze to the floor. "She says she knows you weren't planning to hurt me, so why?"

"Why do you think?" Wolfram said, head dropping lower, eyes closing tightly. Then his mouth moved without his permission. "I still love you, Yuri," he said, and fled from the doorway faster than he'd wanted.

"Fight or Flight" …This time he chose flight. He didn't know why, but it felt like the better thing to do, even if part of him scolded him firmly. Another part, a much stronger part, felt like it was about to cry, and if he was going to cry, if more fluids dribbled from crushed, ancient petals, then Yuri was not going to see and Greta was not going to hear.

~Alice Von Wonderland

Closing Note: I thought I would make a small, Greta centered chapter, but I don't know if I over did it or not. In her own way she's helping to open communications, forcedly, but at least something is good enough. What is your opinion on this?

Until Next Time

Alice Von Wonderland


	9. Revenge

Title: Revenge

Pairing: Wolfram X Yuri

Rating: M

Story Contains: Yaoi, Rape, Violence, Language, and most importantly Unrequited Love

Chapter Warnings:

Summary: Wolfram made another promise to Greta, and again he didn't keep it. Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice…you know how it is.

Chapter Number: #9

Author Note: Actually a very lighthearted chapter. I thought I would lay off the drama a bit and allow you all to come up for air.

* * *

He didn't cry, that was the only positive thing about Wolfram's evening. He didn't cry and no one tried to stop him as he ran for his room, ignoring the shooting pain that he knew wasn't supposed to exist. It had all been a bad dream, so why did that pain still burn inside of him? Why wasn't that pain attacking the festering wound in his heart that both Yuri and Greta seemed so fond of rubbing salt in? He couldn't sleep in Yuri's bed! Yuri couldn't sleep in his bed! Yuri knew he'd been in his room at night, he'd known that he'd craved his presence…and then he let it slip that he still loved him, he'd forgotten that if he moved his lips, sounds would follow.

The feelings hurt, they put more salt in the wound than Yuri could, but alone they couldn't extract any more water. The petals of his love were dried and dead. The only thing still alive was a wilting, thorned stem that no one would ever reach for without a blossom to attract their eyes.

He unsheathed his sword and tossed it next to his pillow on his bed before darkening the lights and lying down beside it. It was time to stop thinking now. It was time to sleep.

------

When he woke up the first colour he saw was ginger…and then black. Then as his eyes focused, Wolfram realized what he was looking at and screamed. It started loud, warbled, cracked, and then when into silence and he tasted the coppery flavor of blood in his mouth and whimpered without making a sound.

Yuri was in his bed with Greta there as well. How cruel, using the child as a buffer to keep him from getting angry. He'd never been more humiliated, more enraged that he was when Yuri lifted his head and grinned at him. He would rather have had the entire Demon Kingdom be the witness to his disownment than have the Demon King smirking at him like that.

"Oh, good morning, Wolfram." Greta stirred, but didn't open her eyes. "You shouldn't yell like that, you'll wake her up. It's still early." Wolfram's mouth moved rapidly and no sounds came out. "Did you hurt your voice again, Wolfram?" Wolfram snarled, but it was like a film on mute. "What? Don't like payback, or something?"

"Payback?" Wolfram mouthed angrily.

"Yeah. You see, I thought that since I woke up almost every morning to find you in my bed, it would be a good idea to bother you in your bed." Yuri was acting like nothing had ever happened the previous night. Some parts of Wolfram liked that, but other parts felt like crying again. He'd accidentally confessed that the reason he was hurt was because he still felt love, not because his ego was bruised, and Yuri responded by ignoring the comment completely. It just made him more angry.

"I hate you!" Wolfram's lips formed. Yuri's expression didn't change.

"And besides, Greta was upset that you didn't come to tuck her in." Wolfram sighed.

"I forgot," he mouthed. Once again he'd put sleep before Greta, but could anyone really hold it against him? Yuri was making it hard for him to keep those promises.

"So I came to get you, and when I saw you were asleep again I told her you said we could both sleep in your room tonight." Yuri blinked softly. "I told her that you must've fallen asleep while she was changing into her pajamas. It didn't bother her."

"Thank you," Wolfram whispered with great pain. He had made a mistake, and Yuri had corrected it without calling him out in front of Greta.

"And, Wolfram?" Wolfram nodded, but didn't look Yuri in the eyes. He felt that he knew what was coming. "I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean it." Wolfram allowed for a puzzled expression to occupy his face. Before? A lot of things happened as vaguely as _before_. Did he mean ever proposing in the first place? For not taking it back once he realized what it meant? Or was he apologizing for their conversation last night at dinner? Or was he off all together? Maybe it was something else. Yuri didn't elaborate.

At least not with words.

While Wolfram's eyes dropped to the bedspread, Yuri leaned carefully over Greta's sleeping body and grabbed Wolfram's chin with his hand. Wolfram flinched, but didn't have time to pull away before the firm lips of the Demon King pressed against his own.

~Alice Von Wonderland

Closing Note: I thought I'd end it on a positive and hopeful note.

Until Next Time

Alice Von Wonderland


	10. Hurt

Title: Hurt

Pairing: Wolfram X Yuri

Rating: M

Story Contains: Yaoi, Rape, Violence, Language, and most importantly Unrequited Love

Chapter Warnings: Violence.

Summary: Lady Celi seems to just make things worse.

Chapter Number: #10

Author Note: Could I be that cruel? Am I that heartless? That mean? I don't know. Maybe I am.

* * *

"Hurt your voice again, did you, Wolfram?" Gwendal said at breakfast after Wolfram mouthed a few choice words at Yuri while Greta wasn't paying attention. Wolfram made as close to a "humph" as a mute could and crossed his arms over his chest. _Back to normal I see_, he thought to himself, but wondered if that act was simply a mask. It seemed authentic enough, Wolfram's cheeks had turned red with his passion and that wasn't something he could fake easily.

"Wolfram let me and Yuri share his room last night!" Greta chirped happily, both Wolfram and the Demon King flinched and wore identical looks of flustered embarrassment. Gwendal's eye twitched.

"Wolfram!" The mother of the boy in question stated alarmed. "It's not like you to share your own things, especially you're bed!" She cooed. "And you're not even betrothed anymore! Such odd behavior!" Wolfram made a straggled sound and stared at her horrified. "Or is there something you two aren't telling?"

"Nothing like that, Lady Celi!" Yuri attempted, panicked.

"Oh, come now, you can let me in on a secret. I won't tell anyone." She leaned her face closer to Yuri who pulled away.

"What secret? There aren't any secrets between us!" Lady Celi batted her eyelashes and then leaned back in her seat.

"And here I thought that your engagement was back on. What a let down."

"Excuse me?" Yuri said, frazzled. Something about Lady Celi and Wolfram alike zapped his energy away.

------

Yuri was sleeping in his own room that night, Greta at his side, tucked in by Wolfram's loving hands. Wolfram who sat on her side of the bed until she fell asleep, not saying a word or even looking at Yuri. Yuri who had assumed that the kiss would give Wolfram a subtle hint about his true feelings, now regretted having done it. It appeared the Wolfram took it as mockery.

-----

Wolfram left for his room once Greta's eyes began flickering beneath their lids. He nodded to Yuri out of formality and then exited for his quarters alone. He tossed his sword onto the bed and began to change into his night clothes. It was the first time since the accident that he had. He felt like sleeping, and what did it matter as long as he had his sword?

He laid on his bed slowly, watching the candle light flicker against his wall softly and then pulled the blankets over his head and the small form next to him. To him it felt as if he had just closed his eyes when he heard his bedroom door slam. Yuri. It had to be. Come to get in bed with him again as his foolish, idiotic, childish payback.

He groaned slightly and pulled the covers back from over his head before his ability to breathe escaped him. That face, he knew that face! And that wasn't Yuri's face. He opened his mouth to scream, only to have a hand pressed over his mouth and another grab the hand that reached for the sword he'd stowed beside him in the sheets. He felt his wrist beginning to tremble under the force of the man's fist and shook his head. His eyes pleaded that no more pain would come. He hurt…everywhere…he hurt. He didn't want anything else to…not if it wasn't necessary.

He'd lost to this man once before, this man he knew…this man he recognized… He wasn't able to overpower him then, and he was sure he wouldn't be able to overpower him this time either. Why get more broken bones? Why suffer worse?

He let his body collapse against the mattress, allowing his wrist to lay still at the man abandoned it to grab his sword and toss it aside. What did it matter?

He felt the tears well in his eyes again, but fought them.

What did it matter if he struggled? Who cared? Greta? A child. The only one that cared was a child. A child!

His breath caught in his throat as a warm hand pressed against his lower abdomen and slid firmly lower. An instinct started to topple his surrender. It was the "fight" instinct. He pressed his legs together firmly and started to sit up, only to have a fist connect with his jawbone with enough force to break it. He let out a silent shriek and started grabbing for the man's cocked fist with his own hands only to get another bone snapped. Why fight? Because he was strong. He knew he was strong. No one abandoned him this time. He wasn't in anguish over being refused this time.

This time he was better.

He could fight!

He _would_ fight!

He started beating his unbroken fist against the man's chest and kicked with the legs that the man already kneeled between. A fist connected with his face once more and he felt blood pour from his nose onto his lips and spat the fluid away from his mouth. He reached up and grabbed for the man's face, digging short fingernails deep into flesh. It distracted the man, but not as much as Wolfram had hoped. The man latched onto his wrist and twisted it until it snapped, extracting a cry of anguish and partial defeat from the victim.

But the pain hadn't stopped. When he tried to move his leg to kick the man away, he received punches to his face and to his guts until he forced a cry for mercy from his throat. The feeling came back. Why fight? Why bother? Why suffer when it could be so much easier?

He felt his nightdress pulled up and away and shivered involuntarily as his legs were once more shoved farther apart. He felt the tears well in his eyes as the burning rod was pressed against him once again squirmed slightly, only to have his broken wrist grabbed and twisted until he writhed no more. The painful member was forced inside of him and all he could do was cry out and let the tears fall. He felt untreated wounds rip deeper and felt more pain that he had the first time.

It was unfair! Why was this happening again? What had he done to deserve this?

"Yuri!" He screamed, because he couldn't handle being silent. He screamed the only name he could think of. The only name he wanted to say. "Yuri! Yuri!"

"Wolfram?" He hadn't been expecting an answer, but he welcomed it.

"Yuri!" He sobbed and tried to get free, surprised when no fists connected with his body. "Yuri! Yuri! Yuri!" The pain wasn't so bad when it seemed close to being over. Yuri was a wimp, but a wimp that became strong when he saw injustice. If Yuri came then he'd be saved from the humiliating torture. He didn't care if he was seen. As long as he was saved!

"Wolfram!" Wolfram whimpered, craning his neck to look at the door only to be reprimanded by the familiar man with a hard strike across his cheek. It wasn't a fist, it was a hand. "Wolfram!" It wasn't even a strong hand. It barely turned his head, so why then did yellow light crack through his vision? Why did it block the pain out everywhere else? "WOLFRAM!"

He closed his eyes tightly and then reopened them. There was no man, there was no nightdress, and there was no pain. There was only Yuri. Yuri's black-eyed face in his face.

"Yuri," Wolfram breathed softly, eyes flooding with relief as well as tears.

Tears!

Tears?

Wolfram moved a hand to his cheek quickly; the one that ached and felt tear tracks. A nightmare? A memory? He'd been crying in his sleep.

"Are you alright, Wolfram?" Yuri asked, moving away to allow Wolfram to sit up. He noted that he was in Yuri's room still, making the nightmare he distinctly remembered…just that. It was a nightmare. A real nightmare. Not a horrific action that bled to unconsciousness. Just a dream. He could've cried in relief if the tears weren't still flowing beyond his ability to control them.

"Yuri," he said softly, grabbing the Demon King by the collar of his shirt and pulling him close. He gave himself three seconds to think before wrapping his arms tightly around Yuri's shoulders, and slowed his breathing until, at last, he felt more attached to the world. "Yuri," he breathed contently, noting that the burn that rested upon his face, burned at his left cheek once again.

~Alice Von Wonderland

Closing Note: I guess I couldn't be so cruel, could I?

Until Next Time

Alice Von Wonderland


	11. What Love is Supposed to Be

Title: What Love is Supposed to Be

Pairing: Wolfram X Yuri

Rating: M

Story Contains: Yaoi, Rape, Violence, Language, and most importantly Unrequited Love

Chapter Warnings:

Summary: Gwendal arrives in the King's bedroom after being informed of commotion, the commotion that resulted from Wolfram's nightmare. Can one thing really lead to another like that? Is it like dominoes or sky diver?

Chapter Number: #11

Author Note: subtle hints (possibly), gaudy metaphors, misunderstanding after misunderstanding. What chaos I cause.

* * *

There was a loud banging on the door and Greta was already sparked into life by both Yuri and Wolfram's shouting, one of which who had been unconscious at the time.

"I'll get the door, Yuri!" Greta exclaimed, jumping off of the bed where Yuri tried to gently, or not so gently, pry a certain blonde demon off of him. Before Greta could open the door, it swung open, nearly striking her causing her to pull back in alarm. "Gwendal?" Yuri turned his head to look towards the doorway where said man, along with several others, stood in a battle ready stance. "What's wrong?" Greta asked timidly, looking over the familiar face of stoic Lord and several guards as well as Conrad.

Gradually, Gwendal's posture relaxed.

"A patrolman heard a disturbance and insisted that it was urgent. Apparently, I was misinformed." Gwendal's cold eyes rested upon Yuri who still had no success in forcing Wolfram to let go of.

Gwendal nodded to the guards who stiffly returned to their posts leaving only Gwendal and Conrad behind.

"So what's going on then if no one is being attacked or murdered?" Gwendal inquired, hints of annoyance in his voice.

"Well, Wolfram came here to see Greta and—Wolfram! Let go already!" It was comical, Gwendal had to admit, watching the Demon King be clung to as if by a child. Internally, he was laughing, externally he showed only his annoyance.

"Make me, you big wimp!" Gwendal was positive he saw a smile play across those lips, a real one rather than the fake ones that had been appearing when Wolfram was around Greta.

"Wolfram, you should let His Highness go," Conrad said from his place in the doorway. Wolfram looked at him and scowled, emerald eyes flashing with both anger and unease.

"I don't have to!" Wolfram spat, his voice cracking slightly with discomfort that he ignored.

"Wolfram," Conrad started, but was interrupted by his younger brother.

"He _is_ my fiancé after all. Why should I let him go?" Both Conrad and Gwendal stiffened.

"Wha—at?" Yuri screeched, pulling Wolfram away, successfully this time. Wolfram crossed his arms over his chest and "humph"ed.

"You did _propose_ to me again, didn't you?" Wolfram stated, his usually attitude plaguing his words.

"Well I…I—"

"You _did_ slap my left cheek again, did you not!?" The emerald eyes turned towards Yuri in a scrunched glare.

"Yes, but-but I—I was trying to wake you up, Wolfram!"

"Oh, so you're taking it back?" Wolfram spat. Even Greta recognized the hurt that flashed momentarily in the pools of green.

"No!" Yuri exclaimed, exasperated.

"Then it's settled," Wolfram said, his eyes relaxing. "We're engaged."

"But Wolfram!" Yuri attempted, uncomfortable as well as relieved. He hadn't intended to propose again, he hadn't been thinking when he struck the panicking, unconscious form that shuddered beside him, but it was relieving to see that Wolfram was better. To see him smile so softly as if nothing had ever happened to him or between them.

He felt one of the strings of sanity snap, and his body plunged further down into the jagged canyon of love. He didn't like the falling, sinking feeling, but watching Wolfram react so positively was just enough to keep him from climbing back up to the ledge. Wolfram was happy, and that made him happy, wasn't that what love was supposed to be? Putting another person's happiness before your own?

"No buts, you cheater," Wolfram said, standing from his place on the bed shakily. He glanced at Gwendal and frowned. Something stirred in his mind and then died. He looked over at Greta who was staring up at him almost expectantly and offered her a smile. "I'll see you at breakfast," he said to her softly. She smiled. "I just want to go change into fresher clothes." He left the room, followed by Conrad who offered Yuri the faintest of smiles. Gwendal stayed after for a short moment.

He didn't have to say anything, Yuri could read every word on Gwendal's face.

"Don't hurt him," that expression said. "Don't you dare." And the Gwendal left briskly, closing the door behind him firmly.

~Alice Von Wonderland

Closing Note: A shorter chapter, designed to clarify something mentioned in the previous chapter. Is Yuri sincere in proposing, or is he just too afraid to hurt Wolfram once again by rejecting him?

Until Next Time

Alice Von Wonderland


	12. Doubt

Title: Doubt

Pairing: Wolfram X Yuri

Rating: M

Story Contains: Yaoi, Rape, Violence, Language, and most importantly Unrequited Love

Chapter Warnings: Doubt

Summary: After breakfast, Wolfram is confronted by Gwendal, but does it end well?

Chapter Number: #12

Author Note: Another attempt at a sad chapter.

* * *

"Wolfram," Gwendal called. Breakfast had ended, Greta had gone outside to play, Yuri had gone to work, and Wolfram had intended to go back to bed. He may have slept through the night, but it was far from being a restful sleep.

"What is it, Gwendal?" Wolfram asked, unsure of his brother's tone. It didn't sound light, but it wasn't harsh either.

"What happened this morning?" Wolfram sighed, he should've expected someone to come asking. Shouting from the King's room and he just happened to be there. Yuri would never turn anyone in who had tried to attack him, Gwendal, Wolfram was sure, knew that and expected it.

"I fell asleep," Wolfram said, turning his back on him. Gwendal was his brother, he should know him better than to suspect him of malice. He would never hurt Yuri on purpose.

"And?" Gwendal pressed. Wolfram sighed.

"And I had a nightmare." It sounded so childish. Oh dear, I had a nightmare and Yuri was there to wake me up and save me! He wanted to gag, but he knew he couldn't lie.

"A nightmare," Gwendal repeated. Wolfram's shoulders slumped. It sounded even worse when Gwendal said it.

"Or maybe…a memory," he added. It sounded better that way, but he didn't like to say it. The memory had changed, it was nightmare, but it was…a nightmare of a nightmare. A memory of a nightmare that altered itself when Yuri tried waking him.

Old wounds ached as well as the wounds Wolfram refused to heal. They weren't supposed to be real. They weren't supposed to continue hurting.

"Why are you doing this to yourself, Wolfram?" Gwendal asked, allowing the sympathy he felt to outline his words. It was hard to be cold to someone who was aching, it was even harder when the one suffering was your own flesh and blood.

"Doing _what_, exactly?" Wolfram said harshly, chasing out the phantoms with anger.

"Clinging to Yuri when he has no feelings for you?" Wolfram opened his mouth to protest, pain shooting through his eyes that Gwendal could hardly stand to look at, but his older brother didn't give him the chance to speak. "At least not the feelings you seem to think he does."

"He proposed to me!" Wolfram cried defiantly. He couldn't be rejected twice. His pride wouldn't allow it. His heart couldn't handle it. Yuri proposed, and when Wolfram asked him if he'd taken it back a second time he'd said no. Yuri wanted him. Gwendal was wrong. This time, Gwendal was wrong.

"He was trying to wake you up from your nightmare, Wolfram! Don't you think the Demon King would choose a better setting to propose in if that was on his mind?" Wolfram cringed.

"A setting?" He hissed.

"Why would he _intentionally_ slap your left cheek if you weren't even fully awake to notice?" Wolfram flinched. It didn't make sense. You didn't propose to people who were sleeping, and definitely not those you knew were rousing from a nightmare. Even if, in that nightmare, the sleeper was crying out the rouser's name.

"But he accepted it," Wolfram grunted. "I asked him and he said that he meant it!" He shook his head firmly. Yuri wouldn't lie to him. If he didn't want him, he would've told him that it was an accident.

"What was he supposed to say, Wolfram? With you forcing yourself onto him, him knowing that you're distressed, knowing that you're injured…what was he supposed to tell you?" The truth, Wolfram wanted to say. He was supposed to tell him the truth, even if it hurt him worse than anything. "Yuri does care about you, Wolfram, but not the way you care for him."

"Stop it," Wolfram breathed.

"The Demon King is compassionate to others, everyone says that, don't they?" Wolfram knew what came next. He knew, and he stiffened. "He couldn't acknowledge his mistake because he couldn't hurt you again." Even if Yuri had told him no, once again said that he didn't want Wolfram's affection, it wouldn't have hurt as bad as this. It wouldn't have hurt as bad as having someone else point out his own ignorance in the bargain. He had been made a fool of once again, and that hurt.

That hurt worse than anything.

~Alice Von Wonderland

Closing Note: Perhaps Yuri and Wolfram need to sit down together and talk on their own without interference from Gwendal on Wolfram's part and Greta on Yuri's? What do you think?

Until Next Time

Alice Von Wonderland


	13. Truth

Title: Truth

Pairing: Wolfram X Yuri

Rating: M

Story Contains: Yaoi, Rape, Violence, Language, and most importantly Unrequited Love

Chapter Warnings:

Summary: An argument erupts, but who is right and who is wrong?

Chapter Number: #13

Author Note: Suffocation via drama. And where is Greta in this chapter? I don't know, but we're assuming she's not around.

* * *

Gwendal knew that his words would upset Wolfram, he knew that someone had to bring the facts into light before the fool allowed himself to fall entirely back into love only to get crushed again by the truth, but he hadn't expected him to lock himself in his room again.

"Gee, I wonder what's up with Wolfram," Yuri said at dinner as his eyes traced Wolfram's empty seat. "He was in such a good mood this morning…do you think something happened to him?" He looked at Gwendal when he asked this, but the mad made no signals of having heard him. Yuri felt that this was intentional and glowered at him.

Once more Gwendal was hiding something from him that pertained to Wolfram. Why did he keep doing that?

"What do you think, Gwendal?" He ventured, forcing the man to acknowledge him.

"I think you need to stay out of it, frankly." No one made a sound and all eyes locked on him, for a lot of reasons.

"How can you say that?" Yuri said firmly. "He's my fiancé." He smiled as he added it, and Conrad assumed that he was trying to lighten the mood.

"Stop it," Gwendal spat. "It's not fair to him to do that." Yuri just stared at him, as did everyone else.

"What do you mean?" Yuri murmured.

"You know what I mean," Gwendal said, ice in his words. "You called off your engagement once, an engagement you made by accident and were too inconsiderate to call it off, then you allow him to delude himself into thinking that you proposed again!"

"I did propose!" Yuri cried out angrily.

"On accident! Again!" Conrad touched his older brother's shoulder, only to have it shoved away.

"Is that what you told him?" Yuri shouted. "That I lied when I told him I didn't want to take it back this time?" Gwendal glared at him icily. "Answer," he breathed, voice and eyes dripping with rage that surprised everyone. They had seen the Maou's eyes look like that, but never just Yuri's.

"I told Wolfram the truth."

"And what was the truth?" Yuri shouted.

"That you didn't have it in you to crush him again!" Yuri forced himself to swallow his rage. Shouting wouldn't solve anything, he knew, and he'd have to think.

He'd been correct in his assumptions. It was Gwendal that had interfered and chased Wolfram away again. But, Gwendal only did it because he was afraid that Wolfram would be hurt. However, by telling Wolfram what he thought to be the truth, it hurt him badly, maybe even worse. Being told that by someone he trusted unconditionally…he had no choice but to believe him.

"I'm going to go talk to Wolfram," Yuri said. "Maybe he won't listen to me, but I'm not going to let him think that I don't care about him."

"He doesn't think you don't care," Gwendal said, his voice losing most of its passion, but Yuri wasn't waiting around to listen. He left the dining hall and went straight to Wolfram's room. Maybe, he thought as his hand rested against the doorknob, maybe Wolfram wouldn't listen. Maybe he'd be to hurt or too blind. Maybe he'd see it as more mockery. But maybe, just maybe, he'd see that Gwendal hadn't been right.

At least Yuri didn't think that Gwendal had been right.

Gwendal…he always seemed to be around when trouble erupted.

~Alice Von Wonderland

Closing Note: A rather short chapter this time.

Until Next Time

Alice Von Wonderland


	14. Voiceless

Title: Voiceless

Pairing: Wolfram X Yuri

Rating: M

Story Contains: Yaoi, Rape, Violence, Language, and most importantly Unrequited Love

Chapter Warnings:

Summary: Wolfram and Yuri finally have a conversation…Perhaps not like civilized beings, but at least Yuri is trying to help.

Chapter Number: #14

Author Note: Not much to say about this one, I hope you enjoy and I thank you all for your kind reviews. I will continue updating as quickly as I can. Don't forget to tell me your suspicions and beliefs about who the guilty person is, though I'll do my best to surprise.

* * *

Yuri didn't waste time knocking; he just turned the knob and looked inside. At first it appeared that Wolfram was not inside. However, closer inspection showed that he was lying in bed, face pressed into his pillow either asleep or pretending to be. Most likely pretending, Yuri decided, and closed the door behind him.

"Wolfram," he said softly. He was sure he heard Wolfram whimper, or maybe, more likely, it was a quiet growl. "Please, Wolfram, I need to talk to you." He sat down on the bed and Wolfram turned his body away from him.

"About what?" He tried to spit, but more sadness tangled with the words than anything else.

"About what Gwendal told you," Yuri said, watching helplessly as Wolfram's entire body went rigid. "It wasn't true, Wolfram." Wolfram let out a noise that sounded like a sob and a growl mixed into one. The ancient petals of what had been his love had no more water in them. He didn't cry, but he felt like he was.

"Stop it, Yuri," Wolfram said, moving his hands to cover his ears, Yuri stopped him.

"No, Wolfram, I have something I want to say to you! So sit up!" He yanked Wolfram up from his lying position and Wolfram tried to turn away. "Listen to me!" He grabbed Wolfram by the shoulders and forced his body, at least, to face him. He kept his head low, his green eyes downcast.

"What do you want, Yuri?" Wolfram asked sadly. His voice was as ragged as his breathing.

"To call off this engagement." He felt Wolfram's body sink, and heard the choking cry that escaped his throat. It was pitiful, watching him break so easily in his hands. It hurt him to hurt Wolfram, and Wolfram was too hurt to even pull away. All he could do was lower his heard farther and breathe heavily, his eyes closed tightly. "Do you know why, Wolfram?"

Wolfram couldn't answer, even if his voice hadn't closed itself off. The pain in his chest rivaled the pain he had experienced beneath the man in this very bed. It was like his heart was being slain with a burning hot sword.

"Wolfram, look at me." It was like he'd made the attempt, but failed. His head moved slightly, but then dropped even lower. "Wolfram, please." Again he tried, he lifted his head just enough so that if he looked up with his eyes, they would meet. Green and black. "Listen, I called off the engagement this time because I know you don't think I meant to do it. But, Wolfram, I may not know a lot about your culture, but I'm learning and I wouldn't make the same mistake twice." He thought that his words would help, but those emerald eyes swam with the same sadness and nothing else. There wasn't even a flash of anger or happiness.

"Stop," Wolfram said weakly. "Please stop." Begging hadn't worked before. It didn't work on the man when he was being attacked on the bed he loathed touching, but maybe it would work on Yuri. Maybe Yuri would do for him what the man hadn't. Maybe Yuri would take his sword and ram it through his chest, make his heart stop beating. Stop aching. When he asked the man for death, no words could come, when he asked Yuri, he was struck on the cheek.

The right cheek.

It meant nothing.

-----

It took Yuri half an hour to focus Wolfram's attention enough to begin an actual conversation. No one came to the door, and for that Yuri was thankful, but it was apparent to him that Wolfram, who kept looking towards the exit, was hoping that someone would. Someone who would come and free him from the beast that kept accepting his love and then smashing it. Maybe the man would come back, the man he recognized in his actual nightmare but was sure could never have hurt him that way, and ram the sword he had expected that evening through his chest and out his back.

Yuri tried to explain things to him, but noticed that, even though Wolfram's eyes were locked onto his, Wolfram's mind was in an entirely different place. Sometimes pain would flicker in the seas of green, sometimes a look of bliss that Yuri was sure was the aftermath of his previous request. A request for Yuri to kill him. And odd request, something he was sure Wolfram would never say, but one he seemed to be considering. Had he really hurt him that badly?

"So, I'm thinking that maybe, instead of just getting engaged again, we should just…date?" It was a nice conclusion to a long speech, but it didn't appear to him that Wolfram was listening to it at all. "Wolfram!"

"No," he said at last. "No. I don't want you dating me out of pity!"

"Have you even been listening to me?" Yuri said, exhausted. Here he was, trying to open up to Wolfram, only to have Wolfram go back to being an emotional hermit crab.

"Yes! You didn't mean to propose to me the first time and then you did the second time because you felt bad about calling it off the first time!" Then the eyes that had filled with anger turned away.

"That's not what I've been saying to you!" Wolfram just groaned. Yuri tried not to become frustrated, but it was hard. He understood that Wolfram didn't trust his word anymore, and he understood why Wolfram would refuse his offer of a dating relationship, but that understanding didn't make it any easier to deal with. He let out a sigh and tried again. "Wolfram, I called off this engagement because Gwendal told you I didn't mean to propose, and he was _wrong_. I did it on purpose because I realized I didn't want to loose you, but I can't keep you as a fiancé if you aren't confident in my reasons. So I called it off."

"And you'll propose again and then call it off again." Wolfram attempted to move off of the bed, but Yuri grabbed him around the shoulders and pulled him back. "Get away from me!" He shrieked, his voice cracked and he moved to panting. If there was anything he hated more than being humiliated, it was being restrained.

"That's not true. When I propose again there won't be any room for you to doubt me." Wolfram shivered. Something in the Demon King's tone put him on edge. It lacked his usual lightheartedness, it was plagued with determination. It left no room for question. Yuri had said _when_ not _if_ he proposed, _when_…And that terrified him. He wasn't sure of the details of why, but he was scared. "The day I propose to you will be the day I catch your attacker, Wolfram. And you're going to tell me who it was because I know you remember." Wolfram shook his head hard. He didn't remember. He didn't know. He remembered no details except for the lie that was in his dream. The dream Yuri had wakened him from. Was that Yuri's way of saying that he would _never_ propose to him? "Wolfram," Yuri breathed into the shaking blonde's ear, wrapping his arms around his waist, forcing their chests to touch. "Who hurt you?"

Wolfram moved his lips, and tears could've fallen when he realized that no words had come.

~Alice Von Wonderland

Closing Note: Was it the really the man from his nightmare, or was it someone else? Yuri has his suspicions, but do they match with Wolfram's? What do you think? Who do you believe to be the guilty one?

Until Next Time

Alice Von Wonderland


	15. Crime Scene or Witness

Title: Crime Scene or Witness

Pairing: Wolfram X Yuri

Rating: M

Story Contains: Yaoi, Rape, Violence, Language, and most importantly Unrequited Love

Chapter Warnings:

Summary: Yuri heals Wolfram's wounds, whether he wants him to or not. But maybe, just maybe, Wolfram preferred it that way.

Chapter Number: #15

Author Note: And, at last, the drama that has been building and bubbling has now simmered down to a delicately foaming stew of romance. Finally. May you all breathe in peace.

* * *

"Why?" Yuri could tell it was supposed to be a shout, but because there wasn't any sound, only the eyes could do it justice. He assumed that he could've healed Wolfram's voice as well as the injuries he refused to tend to himself, but he felt that that might have been pushing it a bit. Wolfram hid behind the fact that his voice was weak; it was his way of coping with his attack. And it gave him an excuse to dodge questions as well.

"I don't like seeing you hurt, Wolfram. So until I catch your attacker, I thought I'd at least fix you up where I can." Wolfram glowered at him and turned his head away, making the "humph" of a mute and closing his eyes. "Oh, come on, Wolfram. You can't get mad at me!"

"I can and I will," Wolfram mouthed, not opening his eyes and not uncrossing his arms. He had to admit that he did feel better, and he guessed that if the pain was gone by the whim of the wimpy Demon King then there had to be at least some emotions involved. He didn't wholly believe Yuri when he said that he intended to propose again, and mostly it was because of the conditional statement. He'd propose when he caught Wolfram's attacker, but Wolfram didn't know who that was, at least he didn't think so…so there was know way that Yuri could do that. There was no way he could propose.

"Hey, Wolfram?" Wolfram opened one eye and turned his head just enough so that he could see the boy talking to him. One eye turned to two and his eyes widened as he was grabbed and pushed back against the mattress. He started fighting instinctively, perhaps harder than he should have. "Ow! Hey! Stop! No—Gah!" A lot harder than he should have.

When Yuri finally pulled away, Wolfram had already kneed him in the gut, punched him in the eyes, clawed at his face, and bitten him on the hand among other defensive acts. Several of the things he had done when Yuri was already pulling away. He could get in trouble for attacking the Demon King, but could anyone blame him? Yuri had grabbed him and forced him down against the bed so much like the other man had, he had no choice but to fight. No other thoughts fill his head except for those of escape.

However, Wolfram knew he'd fought much too hard. Yuri wasn't that attacker. Yuri was just a wimp.

"Geez, Wolfram," Yuri said, nursing the wrist that Wolfram had both bitten and twisted. "You're stronger than you look. Ouch."

"I'm sorry," Wolfram mouthed, not moving from the position he had been pushed into, but keeping his eyes wide with both surprise and horror. What had Yuri been thinking? Holding him down like that? Why? Didn't he know that, even if his physical wounds were gone…the other ones were still there? Didn't he know that memories were there?

"It would have to take someone pretty tough to hold you down, hu?" Wolfram just stared at him. It was a test? A test to see if he could pick up on little details about what had happened?

"Don't," he mouthed, closing his eyes and turning his head away. He didn't want to function as a crime scene.

"If you'd just tell me, I wouldn't have to," Yuri said, leaning down and kissing Wolfram's cheek softly. A kiss was something different, even on the cheek, he enjoyed it. The man hadn't kissed him, hadn't…run his fingers through his hair like that, and he hadn't released him when he'd fought.

But still, it was wrong! He didn't want his hair petted, he didn't want kissed or held against the mattress as a crime scene or as a lover of the man he was trying so hard to fall out of love with. He didn't like it…he didn't want it…so then why…why was he kissing back? Why was he even being kissed?!

"Yuri!" He cried. It was hard to make the noise and it sounded worse than it felt.

"Are you alright, Wolfram?" Yuri asked, pulling away and wiping his mouth absently on his sleeve as if, Wolfram felt, it had been dirtied.

Wolfram just snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. Was he alright? What a dumb question! Of course he was alright! He wasn't a wimp like the Yuri, it would take a lot more than surprise touches to cause _him_ any harm!

------

Wolfram couldn't sleep. It had little to do with fear of the man who had injured him, or out of loneliness (Greta had already fallen asleep by the time Yuri returned to bed, therefore, Wolfram had no reason to stay behind). What kept him awake, sitting on his bed staring out the window at the sun that, thankfully, did not rise was pure, childish wonder.

"I'm going to take you out for lunch tomorrow, Wolfram! So be ready!" That was the last thing Yuri said before closing his chamber door. Yuri was taking him out to lunch, and he had no idea where to or what would happen. He didn't like it at all.

~Alice Von Wonderland

Closing Note: Just a jaunt to keep the plot moving along. You know they're necessary every now and then. The next chapter is their date. What in the world could Yuri come up with over night? Perhaps Wolfram wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep a wink.

Until Next Time

Alice Von Wonderland


	16. A Crooked Sign

Title: A Crooked Sign

Pairing: Wolfram X Yuri

Rating: M

Story Contains: Yaoi, Rape, Violence, Language, and most importantly Unrequited Love

Chapter Warnings:

Summary: Yuri and Wolfram end up on a lunch date that Yuri insists they walk to. Walk to?! Apparently it just seems to make Wolfram mad.

Chapter Number: #16

Author Note: Don't be fooled by the summary, Wolfram's not that angry, but he can't let it look like he's enjoying himself, can he?

* * *

"Can I come too, Yuri?" Greta asked, standing before the front door with both Yuri and Wolfram. It took a lot of convincing to allow just the two of them to leave the castle. Yuri insisted that Wolfram was all of the protection he needed, it was Gwendal's underhanded comment that proved it.

"No, sorry, Greta. Wolfram and I are going to go out on…legal business. It would be too boring for you." Yuri's lie hardly worked, but Greta didn't argue when Gwendal offered to teach her how to knit a cat. Greta was about as fond of Gwendal as she was of Wolfram, though no one could compare to Yuri, and her interest shifted easily.

"You wimp," Wolfram muttered, scowling.

"What?" Yuri groaned.

"So where are we going to?" Wolfram opened the door and stepped outside, Yuri following after him quickly, stopping to wave to Greta who then disappeared with Gwendal.

"Well, it's…a surprise," Yuri said with a grin.

"You don't even know, do you?" Wolfram exclaimed. "Unbelievable!"

"I just thought we could walk around the kingdom for a while. Um, sightsee?"

"You expect me to _walk_ the whole way?" Wolfram glowered at him darkly and Yuri was at a loss for words. "Not exactly the master of romance, are you, wimp?"

"Stop calling me that!" Their arguing reached all of the way to the gates of the castle, a fairly long walk on foot since Yuri insisted that neither carriages nor horses be used to transport them. What he thought might have worked to lighten the mood seemed to fail. Wolfram, in any state, was one hard guy to please.

"What's next? You try to have a romantic meal on a boat?" Yuri quit answering him, almost wishing that Wolfram's voice hadn't fixed itself overnight, and though about what he could do to make Wolfram shout at him. Maybe if he shouted his voice would go out again and he wouldn't have the ability to complain so much?

Yuri sighed; it wouldn't help anything if Wolfram lost his ability to speak again. The point of the walk was to slow things down so that maybe, just maybe, Wolfram would feel enticed to have a conversation. Instead, all it seemed to do was make him argue. But arguing was better than silence.

--------

Each establishment that they passed that offered food that Yuri was sure would match Wolfram's tastes, he refused to enter, giving a different excuse for each one. Didn't like the look of the building, didn't like the people, the sign on the door was crooked, too crowded, too dark, on and on and on. Yuri tried to be patient, but it was difficult. There was no reason for Wolfram to act like this!

"Fine then! Why don't you pick the place then, Wolfram, since you're so opinionated?" Yuri exclaimed, standing in the center of a street, attracting eyes from all over. It made Wolfram uncomfortable.

"Because you're the one who came up with this stupid idea, that's why," Wolfram said coolly.

"Then why won't you go to any of the restaurants I've suggested?"

"Because it may be your date, but it's my stomach. Don't you think I know the places here better than you?" Yuri glared at him, more annoyance than rage.

"Then why don't _you_ pick the place?" He groaned, surprised when he saw Wolfram smile, even if it was just a flash that lasted for a short moment.

"It's fun watching you try so hard to please me, that's why." He started walking again and Yuri trailed after him in low spirits. Eventually, it appeared to Yuri, Wolfram's hunger got the best of him and he settled for a restaurant with poor lighting, a crooked sign, and few visitors.

"Is this good enough for you?" Yuri asked, finishing his plate of food. It wasn't the best, but it wasn't bad either. Wolfram didn't complain about it and that seemed to be a good thing.

Wolfram shrugged in response and grabbed his drink, finishing it and then the rest of his meal.

"You know, you make it hard to get close to you, Wolfram," Yuri stated, watching emerald eyes flicker over the empty plate.

"I do not! You just don't try hard enough!" The blonde leaned back in his seat and glared, seemingly playfully, at his date. "This is hardly something that I would consider _trying_!" Yuri glared back.

"Well then, maybe you should pick the next date!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Yuri sighed and paid their bill, trying to ignore the expectant look on Wolfram's face after they left the restaurant.

"Now what?" He asked, looking at the Demon King for answers as they wandered farther down the street, in the direction opposite the castle. It was Wolfram who took the lead, as if to say, Yuri felt, that he didn't want to go back. As if he was saying he wanted to stay out a little longer, hopefully, with Yuri at his side.

"We could always check out the market," Yuri offered. "See if there's anything worth buying." He'd never been on a date before, but that always seemed how it played out in movies. The couple went out to eat, and if that didn't go successfully, a walk usually lead the two to a shop of some sort where the woman spotted something she liked.

"Fine."

He just hoped that Wolfram would fall into that category. He hoped that Wolfram, in the setting of merchandise, would be easy to please.

~Alice Von Wonderland

Closing Note: Based on their lack of attention while wandering through the kingdom, I assume that they must be in disguise, or maybe no one just cares who they are. I hope you found this chapter enjoyable. I wanted to show them in a more relaxed setting, wandering around alone together, trying to talk.

Until Next Time

Alice Von Wonderland


	17. Excuses and Merchandise

Title: Excuses and Merchandise

Pairing: Wolfram X Yuri

Rating: M

Chapter Warnings:

Summary: They've returned from their date, and maybe with a few more things than Yuri had bargained for. But why does he have to carry it all?! Oh well, at least Wolfram is happy…right?

Chapter Number: #17

Author Note: Sorry, the updates which were once fast will begin to slow now. University has begun again, work is back on. This all means less time to write. Fear not, I don't plan on going on hiatus, but I don't plan on producing more than one or two chapters a day.

* * *

"I thought you were just going out for lunch, Yuri," Conrad said as he held the door open for the Demon King who looked more like a pack mule than anything else. Wolfram shuffled in after him, carrying a mere book in his hands that he was reading contentedly while walking.

"We stopped at the market," Yuri said, making his way down the hall, a bit more than just simple agitation making its way into his voice.

He carried the immensely large sac to Wolfram's room where he allowed it to tumble onto the bed, spilling its mixed contents on top of the muddled sheets.

"Think you got enough things, Wolfram?" Yuri asked, sitting down amongst the scattered contents and picking up a book.

"You kept asking me if I wanted something so I got the things I wanted," Wolfram said, closing the book he was reading and tossing it onto the bed. "I was waiting for you to cut me off, but I guess you're even too great a wimp to do that too." Yuri glowered at him, but was too fatigued to keep the expression on his face. Perhaps walking wasn't the best idea he had had. They'd even come home too late for dinner.

The maids said that they were going to bring the leftovers to Wolfram's room, so the two just waited there until the meal came. The two began sorting the contents without really paying attention to the fact that they were doing it. There was a pile for books, a pile for clothes, a pile for knick-knacks, and a pile for whatever junk Wolfram had decided he wanted on an impulse. Each item moved made Yuri wonder how stiff he would be in the morning after carrying it for the hour walk home.

--------

When their dinners came, a mere soup in a large bowl, they sat on the floor, neither willing to walk another step to locate a table. The two glowered at each other over the tops of their bowls, Yuri because of Wolfram's refusal to carry any of the things he bought except for the book that he read on the way back, and Wolfram simply because Yuri was glaring at him.

It was a bit refreshing, Wolfram decided, eating two of the day's meals alone with Yuri, without even Greta to disturb them. He'd intended to drag out the trip (unsure as to why), but not nearly as long as he had. His feet hurt as well as his back, which was odd because he considered himself to be in good shape, but assumed that he must've overestimated himself.

Yuri finished long before Wolfram, and surprised the blonde demon by staying with him until he, too, was finished with his meal. If he had been expecting Yuri to stay around longer, he would've eaten slower. Perhaps Yuri would find him to be difficult, but could he be blamed? It wasn't often that he got to spend time alone with Yuri. Entirely alone. Was it so wrong for him to drag it out? To make it last longer? To buy more things than he needed just to spend more time at the shops? To make Yuri carry it just to slow him down? To be overly specific about restaurants to make them journey farther away so that the returning walk would be longer?

Could he really be blamed for it? Perhaps. But would _Yuri_ blame him? That was the real question, and he didn't feel that Yuri would ever hold it against him. If anything, the demon king might call it…cute.

"How are you feeling, Wolfram?" Yuri asked as he walked, grudgingly, with Wolfram back towards the kitchen with the soul purpose of dropping off the soiled bowls.

"Fine, why? Do I look sick to you?" Wolfram scowled at him and Yuri groaned.

"No."

"Then why bother asking such a stupid question?"

"I'm just worried about you! Don't get so defensive!"

"I'm not being defensive, you wimp!" Wolfram pushed his bowl into Yuri's hands and crossed his arms. Yuri looked at it annoyed.

"Stop calling me that! After all the work I did for you today—"

"What, you regret it now? Thanks a lot!" Wolfram barked.

"No! I never said anything like that!" Yuri whined.

"Well I'm picking where we go tomorrow and we're not walking! What a stupid idea that was." Gwendal watched in silence as the two walked past him, arguing harshly, but in the controlled way that seemed to be the norm for them.

"So what do you have in mind for our date?"

"Dinner," Wolfram spat. "And that's all you need to know!" Yuri sighed, but didn't argue.

-------

He hadn't moved all of the stuff of his bed, that was enough of a reason to be here, right?

Wolfram stood at the foot of Yuri's bed, Yuri who was sound asleep along with Greta. There was room in the bed for him, surly no one would notice. He would wake up early and get out of the bed before Yuri would be able to tell. He'd get up early and be out of the bed before the sun rose and Gunter came to wake him up.

He would wake up before Yuri.

He could sleep there. He could sleep beside Yuri. He wanted to, they were "dating", not engaged, but it seemed to be the same thing. Yuri shouldn't care anymore than he used to. It always bothered him to wake up next to the uninvited Wolfram, so it wouldn't matter much, right?

Slowly, Wolfram slid onto the bed, placing his sheathed sword beside the bed and laid still until he was sure that Yuri was not waking. He then slid beneath the sheets and felt the warmth that he had known he had been missing since being disowned.

He felt safer there, even if the king was just a wimp who could barely fight with a sword. He felt safe, but he also felt uneasy and nervous. He pulled Greta closer to him and watched Yuri's chest rise and fall until he was consumed by the darkness of the night.

It was alright to be there because he would wake up before Yuri and would leave before anyone would notice. But, of course, that didn't happen.

~Alice Von Wonderland

Closing Note: I apologize for the shortness, but the next chapter, the next date, will be done in more detail. I just didn't want to drag out their experience of the day when what mattered, to me at least, was explaining Wolfram's wonkey behavior.

Until Next Time

Alice Von Wonderland


	18. Date Night

Title: Date Night

Pairing: Wolfram X Yuri

Rating: M

Chapter Warnings:

Summary: Yuri wakes up before Wolfram, but does he let Wolfram figure that out? And what all unfurls during Wolfram's dinner date? Is he any bit more romantic that Yuri? Well, at least they didn't walk!

Chapter Number: #18

Author Note: I killed two bugs while writing this chapter. A gnat and mini spider. Both were in front of my screen. Yet I still attempted to make the chapter sweet and less irritating.

* * *

When Yuri awoke early the next morning, he was bit more surprised than angry when he spotted Wolfram curled beside him; for more reasons than one. He was sleeping silently, not something common, and he was sleeping far from the edge when, usually, he was nearly falling, or already, off of it. Also, he slept curled rather than his usual, flailing position. He could tell by Wolfram's clothes, his usual outfit, that he hadn't intended to stay in his bed for the night, but knew by his position beneath the sheets that he had intended to rest there for at least a short while.

"He doesn't want me to know he was here," Yuri said to the pale morning light, and decided that he would pretend to be asleep so when Wolfram did awake, which seemed to be something that was nearing based on the sudden rapidness in his breathing, he would assume that he hadn't been caught. It was what Wolfram wanted, and Yuri understood that.

He'd never been fond of having Wolfram in his bed, but this time, at least, it didn't matter to him. He was sure that Wolfram had his own reasons besides simply being possessive. To Yuri, it didn't seem right to force him to leave or to allow him to know that he'd caught him sleeping in the bed.

Yuri lay still with his back towards Wolfram and his eyes open. He didn't feel like returning to sleep and he didn't feel tired. His feelings were amplified when he heard Wolfram gasp and felt the sheets jerk. Yuri pretended to stir, closing his eyes and rolling onto his back; something he assumed a conscious person would not risk.

Wolfram watched him carefully and then turned his eyes down at Greta who made no movements besides slow and shallow breaths. She looked peaceful, and Yuri looked like a man clinging to unconsciousness. He waited until that look faded into contentment and then slid out from beneath the sheets and stepped onto the floor.

Or at least his foot had been aiming for the floor. It stamped on his sword instead and, on his wavering morning legs, lost his balance. He tried to keep his voice silent as his body pitched backwards, but couldn't silence the loud sound his body made when it his the floor and the sword skidded across the floor.

He knew that there was no way Yuri would sleep through his noise, but it was probable that Greta would. Yuri was aware of that to.

He bolted upright and glanced over the wrong side of the bed and then towards Wolfram's side where the blonde stared at him nervously.

"Wolfram!"

"I was just coming to wake you up, that's all. Don't start shouting." He got to his feet slowly and picked his sword up off of the floor.

"What did you do, trip?" Yuri smirked slightly, but humor didn't show in Wolfram eyes.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I did. Is there a problem with that?" He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the Demon King.

"No, but it was a rather rude awakening," Yuri said harshly. "Here I thought a battle was going on or something." It was an odd exaggeration, but Wolfram didn't seem to focus on that.

"Well if you weren't so big of a wimp that you need someone else to wake you up we wouldn't have this problem!"

"Don't call me that!" Yuri's plea for silence had been forgotten, and, at long last, Greta woke up.

-------

They left for Wolfram's choice of dinner date, on horseback, two hours before dinner would commence, neither of them listening to Gunter's complaint that there was serious work that needed to be done and that surly they could go out on another day.

It didn't take as long to get into town, and Wolfram appeared to have the restaurant he wanted to go to in mind. No time was wasted on bickering over signs or anything of that sort, but Yuri could've commented on the location.

It was in one of the most crowded sections of town and the wait for a seat was almost longer than the ride to the establishment, however he didn't comment and Wolfram didn't seem to mind. The atmosphere, once seated, was quiet and hushed, but the atmospheres of the line and the streets outside were hustled and noisy. At least, Yuri decided as he sat down in the plushy seat, the seats were comfortable and he no longer had to stand.

"Is this place alright for you?" Wolfram asked after they had placed their orders. Yuri assumed that he asked it out of formality. What would happen if it wasn't alright? Nothing. They couldn't just get up and leave after ordering, and they both knew that Yuri didn't want to stand any longer than he had to.

"Yeah, it's really nice." He offered Wolfram a smile, but didn't get one in return. "It's better than the place we chose yesterday for lunch." Wolfram snorted.

"Well that's not hard," he said stiffly. Yuri sighed, but didn't answer. Their conversation was stiff and formal until the food arrived and then some time afterwards as well. Yuri, not truly knowing what he had gotten, was pleased that it tasted good, even though Wolfram's meal looked more appetizing.

"Wolfram, let me try something of yours," Yuri said after their conversation routed into silence. Wolfram looked at him surprised.

"Something of mine?" He echoed, looking down at his plate.

"Here, try this." Wolfram looked back up to see Yuri holding out a bite sized piece of food on the end of his spork. "Try it," he pressed, moving it closer. Wolfram pulled back and looked at the others in the restaurant. No one looked back. "Come on, don't be a wimp." That seemed to work.

"I'm not a wimp!" Wolfram barked, and then ate the food off of the end of the spork. Afterwards, he timidly extended his own offering which Yuri took without even looking around to see if anyone saw. Wolfram did, however, and was glowering when their eyes met again.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Couldn't you at least wait until no one is looking? It's embarrassing!" Yuri shrugged his shoulders and continued eating off of his own plate. Wolfram, however, did not.

"Wolfram," Yuri said, a bit annoyed, after he finished his own meal, bothered that Wolfram hadn't continued after being "embarrassed". "Please eat."

"I'm not hungry," he said, crossing his arms over his chest firmly.

"You know, you kind of ruin the mood," he mumbled.

"Why? Because I don't feel like eating anymore? Forgive me for being full!" He shouted, but as a whisper. Either way, eyes still turned in their direction.

"You like being difficult, don't you?" Yuri said, refusing to argue. Wolfram picked up his spork and began eating once again. He began to notice the slow pace at which Wolfram did begin eating and made a connection. He was stalling, but Yuri wasn't sure why.

Even if he ate his food one small bite at a time, he eventually finished and they had to leave. Wolfram paid the bill and they went back outside and began their ride back home. Apparently Wolfram didn't have any other places in mind.

-------

Or perhaps he did. After they returned to the castle it was pretty late. Wolfram had taken his time at the restaurant, and Yuri didn't give up the thought that perhaps he had intentionally picked the one with the longest line either. Once they returned to the castle, Wolfram aided him in avoiding work by taking him to a less traveled wing of the castle and into the tower there.

"I thought we could…look at the sky," he said once they reached the room at the top. They sat on the floor against the wall opposite the large window and looked out at the constellations that Yuri didn't recognize. He wasn't aware, at the time, that they were Wolfram's excuse to use his shoulder as something to lean on while he slept.

~Alice Von Wonderland

Closing Note: I thought I would have this one end on a sweet note, and I made it a bit longer than the last two. I hope you enjoyed Wolfram's idea of a romantic date.

Until Next Time

Alice Von Wonderland


	19. Maybe Fovrgive

Title: Maybe Forgive

Pairing: Wolfram X Yuri

Rating: M

Chapter Warnings:

Summary: You didn't think Wolfram would really be able to handle the fact he was caught sleeping on Yuri's shoulder did you?

Chapter Number: #19

Author Note: Sort of funny, sort of sad, sort of dramatic, kind of sweet.

* * *

Yuri could hear the commotion below, even from the tower. The residents were scouring the place looking for His Highness and Wolfram, not sure where either of them were. Yuri would have told them where he was, but he knew that if he moved, Wolfram would wake up, and there was something that Yuri liked about the contented expression on his boyfriend's face. He didn't want the traces of consciousness to distort the unaware sereneness into a shameful glare.

Slowly, he felt his own consciousness slip away and leaned his head against Wolfram's. They were never discovered that way, and Wolfram rose first, humiliated, embarrassed, flustered, and completely ease.

---------

"Why didn't you wake me up, you wimp?" He shouted over the table that morning at breakfast. "I didn't intend to fall asleep!" They'd been having the same argument all morning and it even burn Yuri's fuse to the very end. He knew Wolfram invested greatly in his pride, but he was going overboard. It was downright annoying! Trauma or no trauma, Wolfram was acting more and more like himself, only a more repetitive version of himself, and Yuri knew that he didn't like it.

"Well maybe I didn't either!" He shouted back. Wolfram's emerald eyes glared coldly at him.

"You just wanted to embarrass me, didn't you?" He said with a huff.

"Nobody would have known about it if you didn't go shouting it out, Wolfram," Yuri said, not bothering to raise his voice any louder than a grumble.

"How could I keep it to myself with everyone asking what I did to keep you away? They made it sound like I had you tied up!"

"You did! With your head on my shoulder!" Wolfram's face turned crimson with, what Yuri believed to be, embarrassment and anger. But, surprisingly, the colour drained away to pale white.

"All of that walking must've caught up with me," he said. "What a stupid date idea, walking around the kingdom like peasants too poor for horses!" Yuri scowled darkly at him. "I wondered why I didn't feel at all tired that night; the fatigue was waiting to hit me when I wasn't expecting it!"

"That's a lie! You were sleeping in my bed that night!" The room fell into silence and, while his face stayed paralyzed in a look of horror, Wolfram's eyes glinted with betrayal. Yuri bit his lip hard, not knowing why he'd let the words pass. Before, the words wouldn't have meant anything. Wolfram slept in his bed because they were engaged and felt he had the right. Now, everyone knew that he did it out of fear or something like it. He'd exposed Wolfram's insecurity, and the emerald eyes didn't look like the type to forgive and forget.

Possibly forgive.

Never forget.

-------

Wolfram came to lunch and dinner…physically. Mentally he wasn't there at all. He ignored anyone who spoke to him, even Greta, which annoyed Yuri, but not enough that he reacted. Wolfram looked as if he were deep in thought, and he allowed himself to convince himself that the reason Wolfram was ignoring their daughter was because he couldn't hear her wherever his mind was.

That night he lay awake in bed, pretending to be asleep and listening for any signs that would indicate Wolfram's presence, whether it be to watch him sleep or to join him. He'd snapped out of his trance long enough to say good night to Greta, but after that he was silent and gone. She asked him why it was such a big deal if Wolfram shared their bed.

Yuri told her that he couldn't explain it.

-------

For three nights Wolfram kept to his own room, though he was emotionally returned to normal the day after the argument, but on the fourth night his self-control and his confidence in his own security wavered after hearing his door open and then close on the third night. He'd pulled his sword from beneath the covers, but no more sounds were made and when the light shined through the window to reveal the doorway, he discovered that no one was there.

Whoever it had been, they had come and left without setting foot inside. He hoped it had been Yuri, tried to convince himself that a wimp like Yuri would come to wake him up and then chicken out and return to his own bed, but he would sooner kill Gunter than ask.

If it turned out that it hadn't been Yuri, which was what Wolfram feared, asking would set the king on guard and he'd insist it was the attacker. The attacker he was trying so hard to forget about. He didn't feel pain, the memory as well as the face was slowly blurring into the memory of a dream's dream, but hints of it still existed. He didn't want the lights to be shone on those scratches.

------

He slipped into Yuri's room and laid his sword against the wall at the head of the bed this time, making his escape, if it was possible, easier. He wore his nightdress, half out of apathy and half out of defiance. If he woke before Yuri, fine. If he didn't, fine. He didn't care anymore, but he was going to sleep in the king's bed whether Yuri liked it or not.

Greta stirred, but Wolfram pulled her close and soon she curled into his warmth. If Yuri woke up before him, fine. He wouldn't do anything if Greta was in the way. He felt bad using her as a shield, but it worked and he was sure that she didn't mind. She'd already asked him if he and Yuri would stop fighting, and it almost broke his heart.

He'd woken several times throughout the night, and on the third time he opened his eyes to find them locked with Yuri's. He considered getting up and leaving, he considered pretending to go back asleep, he considered saying something, and he also considered pulling away from Greta and moving closer to the king, but he simply stared back.

Yuri considered similar options, but he, too, continued to stare back. A lot was being said without passing words. Wolfram said he wasn't leaving; Yuri said he was welcome to stay. Wolfram stated that he didn't want to go; Yuri said he didn't have to. Wolfram said I love you.

"I know," Yuri answered with a smile outlined by the pale morning light. Wolfram fell back into sleep for the hour remaining until sunrise.

~Alice von Wonderland

Closing Note: Drama turned sweet. There's just something I like about them arguing. Don't worry though, they won't be for much longer.

Until Next Time

Alice Von Wonderland


	20. Suspicions

Title: Suspicions

Pairing: Wolfram X Yuri

Rating: M

Chapter Warnings:

Summary: Yuri meant to go on a date with Wolfram, but he brings Greta along. But why? As a distraction? As a cover? Or are they up to something? Yuri is a bit suspicious.

Chapter Number: #20

Author Note: A bit of a lighthearted and cheery chapter that lacks anything traumatic or dramatic. A breath of fresh air.

* * *

"Yuri! Can you and Wolfram take me into town with you today?" Greta asked, catching the two on their way out. It had been several days since their last date, and Yuri claimed to have a better one in mind, but when Greta's eyes met his in a pleading manner and he looked to Wolfram for support, he found Wolfram crumbling to her will.

"I don't see why not," Wolfram said, offering the small girl a smile. She beamed up at him, grateful.

"Really?" She asked excitedly. "I can go?" Wolfram ruffled her hair before Yuri could make any movements.

"Of course!" Greta cheered and wrapped her arms around Wolfram's waist. Yuri took several minutes to rethink his plans.

-------

She rode on Wolfram's horse, which wasn't surprising to Yuri. Wolfram had just returned to interacting with the rest of his family on a normal level three days previous, and it was obvious that she'd missed his attention.

While they chattered with each other, often excluding Yuri and whispering secrets to one another, the Demon King was able to modify his plans better. He'd wanted to go to a more romantic restaurant that he'd been informed about by Gunter, but with Greta there he decided a casual place would work. He couldn't bore her with a walk (or ride, rather) through the countryside, so perhaps she would enjoy a trip to the market.

Or maybe the two were forming plans that he didn't know about. They had to be discussing _something_ over there. Why else would _both_ of them be giggling like that? Even Wolfram had flushed cheeks! They were both behaving like children, but that didn't bother him as much as being out of the loop.

-------

Wolfram ended up choosing the restaurant, and Greta did not seem surprised and her excitement seemed a bit forced. Therefore, Yuri decided that they had to be scheming together. They sat on the opposite side of the table from Yuri and whispered to each other behind their menus or their hands, mischievous looks in both sets of eyes.

Whenever he prepared to question them he'd be either glared at, talked over, or, rarely, asked an odd question that left his disoriented and confused. He wondered what they were up to, but could think of nothing other than a surprise for him. Then, after not knowing _what_ the plan could be and accepting that fact, he began to wonder _when_ they had first begun planning.

They had a lot of opportunities over the past few days while Yuri was at work. Wolfram's mornings were occupied with his troops and other things pertaining to his position, but after that he was free to plot with their young daughter.

But plot about what?

Plot to ruin his date idea? Plot to make a fool out of him? Plot to play a prank of him? Yuri had no clue and the possibilities seemed endless.

-------

When their meals came, Wolfram spent most of his time sharing his food with Greta while she shared hers with him. It reminded Yuri of his and Wolfram's trip to the restaurant where he had gotten Wolfram to eat off of his spork, but these two used their own utensils.

"Yuri, try this," Greta urged, pointing towards some of the food on her plate.

"Alright." He began to reach his spork for it, but Wolfram distracted him.

"Yuri! Try this!" Wolfram pointed to something on his own plate.

"Just a second, Wolfram," Yuri attempted, but it didn't seem that anyone was listening anymore.

"I'm going to try something of yours too," Greta chirped, reaching towards Yuri's plate, her body hovering over her own plate of food.

"Yuri, here! Try this!" When Yuri opened his mouth to protest, he found the burning hot, bitterly flavored morsel shoved into his mouth. He had tasted worse, but he certainly had tasted better, and he had a strong feeling that Wolfram knew that too. But he was surprised that he could taste anything after having his tongue burnt so badly. He was surprised that he managed to swallow! "Did you like it?" Yuri's eyes watered

"Try mine, Yuri!" With a shaking hand and a forced smile, Yuri stabbed a small piece of food from Greta's plate and ate it slowly. It tasted better, at least what he tasted with his few remaining taste buds, and was definitely less hot. "Is it good?"

"What about mine, Yuri?"

"Yuri! Did you like it?" Their questions seemed to just swirl around and mix together into one unending inquiry until, somehow, Wolfram's plate ended up spilling onto him. He let out a choked cry of what could've been pain or shock as the hot items fell onto his legs and inner thighs.

At first, Yuri had thought their actions had been part of a secret plan; after Wolfram burned himself, however, his suspicions lessened.

----------

Wolfram wasn't burned badly, hardly at all compared to Yuri's tongue, but he was in need of a change of clothes. At least a fresh pair of pants. They went to shops instead of the market, even though the prices weren't as good. When Wolfram found a pair of pants that looked close enough to his original pair as possible, he purchased them without a second though and changed, placing his soiled ones into that pack on his horse's back.

Greta claimed that, while they were at the store, she needed a new dress because one of hers had torn and Wolfram pushed her towards Yuri who ran off to a children's clothes shop, leaving Wolfram unattended.

~Alice Von Wonderland

Closing Note: I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than the last one. I intended to make it longer, but I wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger note. I'll consider this one of those chapters that just keep the plot moving.

Until Next Time

Alice Von Wonderland


	21. Plan Revealed ?

Title: Plan Revealed (?)

Pairing: Wolfram X Yuri

Rating: M

Chapter Warnings: slight language

Summary: Wolfram's and Greta's plan is revealed…or is it?

Chapter Number: #21

Author Note: Many distractions while writing this chapter, including boys I once knew and aunts that never quit talking. Forgive me if there are errors. A shock within.

* * *

Wolfram arrived at the shop where Yuri and Greta were picking out clothes, and Yuri saw that he was empty handed. Greta refused to purchase anything without Wolfram's approval of the garment, and with his present they were able to leave.

"I like the pink dress the best," Wolfram said, holding a blue and a pink dress on either of Greta's sides. He moved the blue dress over her chest and then the pink one one last time before nodding and replacing the blue one. "Definitely the pink one."

"But, Wolfram! That one looks like your nightgown!" Wolfram ignored Yuri's comment and smiled at the worker who packed the dress and accepted the pay.

"Yuri, if we leave now we'll be home in time for dinner," Wolfram said as they stepped onto the street. "I don't want them coming into town looking for us." Yuri sighed and nodded. He had wanted to take Wolfram to dinner in the town as well, but it was obvious that Greta was becoming restless.

They mounted their horses, Greta still riding with Wolfram, and left from home. The two didn't whisper to each other as much, and what conversations that they had, Yuri was included in. He liked it that way, but it did nothing to his suspicions. He felt that whatever they had been planning had already been done while in the city. That left him with time to wonder what it could have been.

There was the incident at the restaurant, but Yuri didn't think that that was planned. There was the moment while Wolfram was alone changing into his new pants, but that was too short of a span for him to cause any trouble, so he assumed that it had to have been when Wolfram was alone while he and Greta had been shopping for a dress.

-------------

He waited to catch hints of what Wolfram had done during their ride home and then over dinner. He thought that, maybe, it would've been easier for Wolfram to finish his plans if Yuri didn't follow him around (rather than having Wolfram follow him around like always), but he was waiting for Wolfram to slip up and leave a clue.

He did not, so, after dinner, he asked Greta what they had been planning together while whispering. Wolfram, to Yuri's displeasure, had slipped away with Gwendal, and Greta was sitting with him in his office.

"What do you mean, Yuri?" She asked, looking at him inquisitively.

"Come on, I know you and Wolfram were up to something. You can tell me." He smiled brightly at her, but she did not budge.

"We were just talking about which restaurants would be better and things we could make you try." Her cheeks flushed, and Yuri didn't know if it was from shame or guilt. "We thought it'd be funny if we got you something made from nasty things and have you like them and not know." She flushed harder and Yuri felt his stomach drop. What had they forced him to eat?

"What did you make me eat then?" He stammered. Greta shook her head firmly.

"Nothing! Wolfram and I decided not to! We didn't want you to get mad if someone else told you." She blinked, her eyes saddened. "Wolfram said he couldn't risk having you mad at him. Why does he think you're angry at him, Yuri? I thought you weren't fighting anymore!"

"We're not!" He stammered nervously. "I wouldn't get mad at him for that, either. It would've been funny." Greta didn't seem to believe him and her eyes lowered to the floor. "Do you think I'm mad at Wolfram, Greta?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"I don't know. You have to be if _Wolfram_ is worried about it. Are you mad at me?"

"No!" Yuri exclaimed. "I'm not mad at anyone! Really! Do I look mad?" He asked, looking at his reflection in the shining desk. "If I do I'll just change my face!" Yuri grinned widely and Greta looked at him confused. The conversation wavered and then changed before Wolfram arrived, telling Yuri that Greta should go to sleep.

-------

"But why is she sleeping in your room?" Yuri asked as Wolfram hovered over his desk. "I thought you said it wasn't safe for her to be in your room."

"She wanted to sleep there, was I supposed to throw her out?" Wolfram scowled and read over his shoulder.

"I guess not, but—"

"Can't you do the rest of this tomorrow?" Wolfram asked bluntly. Yuri looked over the stack of papers. It was relatively small, but he felt that he should finish it before morning when it would quadruple in size.

"I don't—"

"Come on. What'll it matter?"

"Why does it matter to you? It's my work!" Having Wolfram breathing down his neck was both annoying and intimidating. He would've done anything to get him to disappear as he had earlier.

"It's late! Go to bed or you won't wake up in the morning," Wolfram said, grabbing the pen from Yuri's hand.

"Hey!"

"Bed!"

"No!"

"Yuri! It's almost midnight!"

"If you're tired then go to bed yourself!"

"I don't _want_ to!" After several more minutes the conversation ended with Yuri's submission and he went into his room and changed into his pajamas, preparing to sleep in his unoccupied bed. Greta was sleeping in Wolfram's room with him, Yuri didn't know if he found the emptiness a relief or not.

-------

He woke with Wolfram's body looming over his. He'd had worse wake-ups, but that was at the top of the list. He didn't have a comforting looking, or a sad look, or even a lonely look. Instead, he looked pissed off, and Yuri didn't know why.

"What's wrong with you?" He shouted, Wolfram sat down on the side of the bed and his face seemed to soften.

"You wouldn't wake up and I was getting angry." The only light was the moonlight from the open curtains. It wasn't much, but it was enough to outline Wolfram's form and the colour of his pink nightdress.

"What did you want me awake for? Did something happen?" Wolfram shook his head.

"No. I just wanted to see you, that's all. Is there a problem with me wanting to see you?"

"But you left Greta," Yuri said, looking over the empty bed.

"It's alright, she's safe." Wolfram pressed his lips against Yuri's, and the Demon King froze.

"How can you be sure?" He asked, pushing Wolfram away gently. Wolfram did not resist.

"Because the one who hurt me is right here."

~Alice Von Wonderland

Closing Note: A longer chapter, but not in the terms of number of words. I thought it did its job, and I was very distracted. Someone I haven't talked to since I was approximately six-years-old has called me his closest friend. (Worst, I had a crush on him back then and I don't remember everything I've done. Future fanfic theme? Maybe. My odd life? Yes.) I will never, ever escape my past. Will Yuri? Will Wolfram? Sorry for the cliffhanger.

Until Next Time

Alice Von Wonderland


	22. You and Me

Title: You or Me

Pairing: Wolfram X Yuri

Rating: M

Chapter Warnings:

Summary: Wolfram told Yuri that his attacker is in the same room as them. But the only ones in the room are himself and Yuri. So who did it? If Yuri figures it out, will Wolfram tell him it's the truth, or will he settle with a lie?

Chapter Number: #22

Author Note: Sorry for the wait, I had to go grocery shopping. But no phone calls or chats today.

* * *

Yuri stared at him confused. It made no sense to him, but Wolfram's eyes didn't seem to be indicating that it was a joke or a lie. They were cold, almost steely, but they still glistened with other emotions. Emotions like a twitch of nervousness or fear, and a glint of uncertainty. For whatever reason, it appeared to Yuri that Wolfram was more ill at ease than he was.

"What does…that mean?" He asked quietly. His black eyes scanning over the room. Somewhere, in the blackness of the room, there was someone hiding out, waiting to pounce. Maybe he was beneath the bed, behind the thick curtains, dwelling in the shadows close to the doors or behind the furniture. There was someone in there with them. Someone dangerous and vengeful. Someone that Yuri didn't feel comfortable with sharing oxygen with. "He's hiding in here, right? You came to warn me?" He whispered this, but Wolfram's face did not show any signs of agreement. Not a spark of acknowledgement, not a hint or a jerk in any direction of the room stating where the hiding man was. Nothing. The green stayed locked with black and did not waver.

"He is in here," Wolfram said. "But he isn't hiding." Yuri's face scrunched in confusion. So he must have left like he'd thought before. The man heard himself addressed and then slipped out into the hall and disappeared into the night. But Wolfram had said that he was here. But he'd said _is_ not _was_…did that mean that the attacker was still there? But it was just the two of them in the room.

"The only people here are you and me," he said uncertainly. Finally, the eyes flickered. They showed the agreement that Yuri had been hoping for. They showed that acknowledgement, and then they showed a secret. They were hiding something. Holding something back. A detail that Wolfram remembered, perhaps. Or maybe it was the name of the person. Maybe it was a secret that the attacker wasn't there anymore. Maybe the attacker had heard himself addressed and slipped out the door without a sound.

Wolfram nodded and Yuri looked him over carefully. What did that mean? There were only two of them and Greta was safe because the dangerous person was in their room. And the only two in the room were himself and Wolfram.

"That's right," Wolfram said, leaning back over Yuri slowly. His lips pressed against the Demon King and Yuri was too confused to stop him, even as the blonde's forceful tongue worked its way into his mouth. The intruding tongue was attempting to be a distraction, and Yuri knew it. He didn't enjoy the fact that he was being kissed so passionately by someone as an excuse to change the topic, so he didn't kiss back. He simply let Wolfram do as he pleased for a moment longer while he finished his thoughts.

"What are you trying to say, Wolfram?" Yuri asked, turning his head away and sitting up violently. Wolfram pulled back, but moved further onto the bed regardless. He thought it might have worked, that someone like Yuri would loose their train of thought after being persuaded with passions, but it failed. He was hoping that it wouldn't, but it would have been a lie if he said he expected anything else from the Demon King. After all, the issue was something that he felt strongly about, and when Yuri felt strongly about something nothing changed his mind. He assumed that he had at least gotten a kiss without being scolded immediately for it.

Yuri watched him carefully, nervous and discontented. If a kiss was a feeble attempt to distract him, option A, then he was terrified of what option B would be if he didn't find the answer soon enough. It was apparent that his friend was attempting to hide something, but why bring up something you didn't want to share?

_He wants to be forced to say it,_ Yuri considered. _He wants me to make him tell me who hurt him. He's telling me that he won't say on his own. _But why? That was the real question. Wolfram wasn't usually like this…so _why_?

"Wolfram!" The blonde kept inching closer until Yuri pointed it out, then, after several moments of silence, Wolfram crawled over Yuri's body and laid beside him on the bed. "Answer me! What are you trying to say?" I looked a lot like Wolfram wasn't listening, or that he was trying not to.

"I told you that Greta is safe because the person who hurt me is _here_ and not out there." Wolfram looked over Yuri's face and sighed. Perhaps it wasn't the best thing to come here and try to explain things to the confused Demon King. Maybe it was best that he just forgot about it ever happening. So what if Yuri didn't offer to marry him again because he could never find the attacker? What did it matter?

Once he found out who the attacker was, Wolfram was certain that no marriage proposal would follow. How could there be a proposal? One of the two was the attacker, and Yuri would never allow the attacker to marry. The thought made Wolfram's skin crawl and his stomach lurch. Yuri noticed that too.

"Wolfram? Tell me…what you're thinking." He wanted to ask Wolfram who the attacker was, which of them, the only two present, had caused the injuries. He wanted to ask, but couldn't force it from his throat. He didn't remember ever hurting Wolfram, and he couldn't see Wolfram reacting so strongly after hurting himself.

"I'm thinking that…you're really pathetic," Wolfram said. Yuri glowered at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He inquired harshly, allowing himself to be distracted for a mere second.

"It means you're a pathetic wimp that can't put two puzzle pieces together," Wolfram said with a snort, rolling over so his back was facing Yuri.

"Two pieces together? Wolfram, it's just confusing me!" He touched Wolfram's shoulder, only to have him shake it off. "I know I couldn't have hurt you because, if you recall, I pretended to attack you and you nearly killed me! You're ten times stronger than me!"

"Which means what?" Wolfram said, closing his eyes tightly. It would come soon. Either the truth or a lie. He didn't know which he would agree to. If it was a lie, he'd accept it, if it was the truth…he didn't know. Did he want Yuri to know? Would it make any difference at all who had attacked him? Raped him that night? Did that night even exist? Maybe it had all been a dream that he had accidentally reenacted while he slept. Yuri didn't know the truth, but Wolfram did, and he knew that it would be impossible for him to keep it that way for much longer. "I know I didn't hurt you that night, Wolfram!" Yuri exclaimed. Wolfram's eyes shot open wide and his spine twitched. Why was he being shouted at? "I know I didn't! So that only leaves you!"

"That's right," he felt his lips say. "That only leaves me."

~Alice Von Wonderland

Closing Note: Was it all a lie? Did he make it up? Or is Yuri completely off? Could Wolfram have injured himself as a subconscious plea for the Demon King's attention? But how could he have injured himself in such a way if he did? Were the wounds fake as well?

Until Next Time

Alice Von Wonderland


	23. Sky of Green

Title: Sky of Green

Pairing: Wolfram X Yuri

Rating: M

Chapter Warnings:

Summary: Yuri is confused, but can any confession of the truth make that uncertainty go away?

Chapter Number: #23

Author Note: I didn't mean to make the last chapter so confusing, but thanks to your reviews addressing it, I clean it up with a few blunt sentences in here. Sometimes I loose myself in what I know and forget to share that with others.

* * *

He could call Yuri out on the falseness of his answer. He could've said "no, try again". He could have…he should have…but to replace that awkward confusion in those eyes with anything else would hurt too much.

"That doesn't make sense!" Yuri shouted. Wolfram twitched again. "Would you look at me?" He asked harshly. Wolfram rolled from his side onto his back and let his eyes lock with Yuri's. "Listen, I don't know what you're trying to say. There are two of us here, and you said one of us was the attacker, right?" Wolfram could only force out a nod. "And that means if it wasn't one of us, it was the other, correct?"

"Yes," Wolfram groaned. He wished that Yuri would either accept the lie that Wolfram had admitted to, or give up and stop digging.

"And if I didn't do it, and there's no way that you could've done it to yourself—"

"We already decided that I did," Wolfram said harshly, rolling back onto his side. Yuri growled and grabbed his shoulder, using the force to pull him back onto his back.

"But you're lying! So that means you think _I_ did it!" Wolfram simply stared at him, doing his best to hide the whirlpool of emotions that he felt from surfacing in his eyes. "But I could never hurt you like that, Wolfram." He paused for a moment and it made Wolfram uneasy. "Could it have been someone who just looked like me?" He attempted, unsure of his own judgments. "It was dark, right? Maybe someone used some magic to make himself look like me?" Now pain surfaced in those eyes and Wolfram looked away.

"It wasn't you," he replied firmly. Closing his eyes tightly, wondering, if he could manage to fall asleep, would Yuri wake him to get the answer.

"Then tell me who you think it was!" Wolfram shook his head and Yuri growled. And as he growled, it got steadily deeper. Wolfram didn't like that at all. "Why are you defending that person?" The voice was still Yuri's, but Wolfram didn't know how long it would stay that way. He had the choice of answering bluntly, or trying to lead the conversation around in circles until Yuri finally gave up and decided on something for himself. If Yuri stayed that long. The other one was coming…waiting to bring justice to this attacker…himself?...or would he come to bring justice to a liar? Someone not bold enough to tell the truth? He shivered.

"It was you!" He cried involuntarily. It was his terror speaking, his repressed horrors and nightmares making their way to his vocal cords. "It was you!" He repeated, though unaware of it.

"But how could it have been me? I was here asleep with Greta that night!" Wolfram refused to look him in the eyes. He didn't want to see any of the emotions in those eyes. Not the rage at his own confusion, not his rage at Wolfram for speaking in circles, and not the doubt. He didn't want his judgment to be doubted by the only one he trusted with the information.

"People don't remember what they do," he stared. "When they sleepwalk," he finished, pained.

"Are you trying to say that I sleepwalked into your room, overpowered you somehow, and raped you?" Wolfram flinched. Such anger coated those words. Such anger and hostility. "I can't even overpower you if I'm fully awake! Unless—" He stopped thinking and Wolfram wondered if he had discovered the truth. "Unless I really did sleepwalk there and you didn't fight at all! That would be the only thing that makes sense…And that doesn't even make sense!"

"I fought!" Wolfram shouted, rage mixing with despair toxically. "I fought and you broke my bones!"

"I'm not strong enough to do that!" Yuri screamed. "I don't know why you're blaming _me_ for all of this, but stop it! Is this your idea of revenge for me calling off our engagement? Is that what this is about? You _asked_ someone to hurt you so you could try to pin it on me and then guilt me into marrying you!"

"No!" Wolfram cried, horrified, bolting upright. "I could never do that to you!"

"And I could never do _that_ to you, and you know that!" Wolfram shook his head.

"It wasn't _you_," he said, lowering his head. "It was the _other_ you." Yuri's rage seemed to slip away.

"The other me? That's…That isn't possible! I'd…"

"Remember something like that? No you wouldn't," Wolfram said quietly.

"But why would—"

"I don't know! I didn't want to tell you, but I can't have you running around in circles trying to figure out who hurt me and never offering to marry me again because you haven't accomplished your one condition." He confessed it all, even though parts of his told him not to, and other parts told him to make up an elaborate story of how he could have injured himself and made it look like someone else had. It was too late for that, he knew, so he didn't dare. He just waited, in agony, for Yuri's response.

"Is that true?" He asked nervously. Wolfram only nodded. "Why would you want to…marry me if I hurt you like that?" He surrendered to that truth without a fight, which scared Wolfram more than anything. Shouldn't he deny it? Claim that that person only wants justice for wrongdoers and that a torture like that could never be seen as a fit punishment for anything? But no, Yuri didn't always ask the important questions. He believed what Wolfram said because Wolfram had said it with such pain in his voice that it had to be truth or he was convinced wholly that it was.

To doubt Wolfram's words now would be to stick a sword through his chest, just missing his heart, and twisting. He couldn't hurt Wolfram like that. He wouldn't allow _himself_ to hurt Wolfram like that.

"Wolfram? Why would you want to marry me if I could be that dangerous?" Wolfram shrugged.

"Because I love Yuri, and that other person isn't him."

"But why would he come out at a time like that? It doesn't make sense," Yuri said, running his fingers through his hair slowly. Wolfram nudged closer, but was relieved that Yuri didn't notice.

"There must've been something he was unjust about me being bitter because you left me and being so selfish as to only consider my own humiliation, rather than the shame I'd placed on you so many times." There was still a shade of uncertainty in Wolfram's eyes, but Yuri didn't question it. There was no way that either of them could ever decipher why the maou did what he did. Maybe it was to do as Wolfram had suggested, or maybe it was because he knew that if Wolfram was damaged, Yuri would help him. Maybe he wanted them to have each other so he hurt Wolfram in a way that he knew neither of them could ignore. Maybe, out of selfish and thoughtless feelings, he hurt Wolfram because he wanted to hurt Yuri for chasing off someone that _he _cared about.

There were a lot of different possibilities, and Yuri didn't bother with analyzing them all. If the maou hurt Wolfram, he had to have had his reasons, and if he didn't…Yuri didn't want to think about it.

He moved closer to Wolfram and put his arms around the exhausted-looking body and pulled it close. It fell against his chest without any resistance and they stayed that way for a while. Yuri thinking and Wolfram recovering. Maybe Yuri was only pretending to believe him and thought him to be insane. Maybe he did believe him, but had always known. Maybe Yuri had known that it had happened and was now upset that Wolfram brought it into light. Maybe Yuri didn't want to marry him at all.

The only thing that Wolfram was certain of at that moment, besides his love for the warmth radiating from his love's chest, was that if Yuri decided never to propose again, he would not complain or even think about it again.

He was afraid that if he messed up and thought stupid, selfish things, the maou would return and Yuri would agree with him this time.

Perhaps the thought in itself was foolish, but that didn't chase it away. Nothing made sense at that moment, for either Wolfram or Yuri, and one could tell them that the sky was green and the grass was blue and they would have believed it. Nothing else made sense, so why not have a green sky for a while?

~Alice Von Wonderland

Closing Note: So the truth is revealed, and neither one knows what the other is thinking. What do you think?

Don't worry, this isn't the final chapter. (Even though it sounds a lot like my other FF endings.) There will be more.

Until Next Time

Alice Von Wonderland


	24. Assumptions

Title: Assumptions

Pairing: Wolfram X Yuri

Rating: M

Chapter Warnings:

Summary: Gwendal has his assumptions

Chapter Number: #24

Author Note: A short one, but it does it's job. Forgive me, I have papers to write now, so updates may be slower.

* * *

Yuri woke before Wolfram and left him to sleep after much consideration. He looked exhausted and Yuri knew he wasn't going to wake him, but he was unsure about leaving him on his own. He feared that Wolfram might mistake his absence for resentment or as an escape from him.

Gently, Yuri scooped the bangs out of Wolfram's eyes and planted a soft kiss on the other boy's cheek before getting out of the bed and dressing himself for the day. When he opened the door, he had not expected to find Gwendal looming outside. He closed the door firmly behind him before saying anything to the grumpy-eyed man, and then allowed said man to follow him to his office which was unusually empty.

"Greta woke up alone last night and came to me," he said. It held no tone at all. It was simple, as if commenting on weather or reciting a daily routine.

"Wolfram came to my room and fell asleep."

"You let him do that when there's supposedly some attacker on the loose?" Gwendal asked. A tint of parental displeasure sparkled in his phrase.

"There is no attacker," Yuri said, feeling his face and eyes drop to the floor. He didn't want to see what Gwendal's reaction was. Whether it looked all-knowing or confused or unfazed.

"So you admit that Wolfram injured himself to get your attention?" Gwendal said coolly. Yuri snapped at him, not meaning to, but unable to contain himself.

"He's your brother! How could you not know him well enough to know he didn't do that to himself?" Gwendal's expression did not change.

"Then who did he tell you did it?" Yuri turned his eyes away and bit his lower lip firmly. How could he tell Gwendal? Word couldn't get out to the kingdom that the "Great" Demon King viciously raped his own fiancé.

"I did it to myself," came Wolfram's voice from the doorway. "Quit trying to cover for me, Yuri. My big brother has the right to know about it." He did not make eye contact with either his brother or his "boyfriend", and because of that Gwendal knew his words to be untrue. "I did it to get your attention and it worked." Gwendal looked over his brother carefully, and then let his eyes trace the forlorn expression on the Demon King's face. They didn't coincide. Wolfram was lying, the attacker was real, Yuri was covering him, Wolfram was covering him, and that kept Gwendal in the dark. It wasn't unlike Yuri to sympathize with criminals, but Wolfram…no, it wasn't like him.

But it was not his place to question what the Demon King said, even if the secret involved his youngest brother. He kept his suspicions to himself and refused to allow himself to think it over any harder.

"Breakfast will be served late today, and I insist that you both apologize for worrying Greta." Wolfram could tell that Gwendal had something on his mind, and could also tell that Gwendal had no suspicions about Yuri or his other self. He wanted to keep it that way, and leaned back over the desk, placing a kiss on Yuri's cheek before following his brother's trail out of the room.

------------

It was late, Greta was sleeping in Gwendal's room because Wolfram refused to retire when she was exhausted, and Yuri tried to work with Wolfram breathing down his neck. The other seemed anxious, and that made Yuri anxious. When Wolfram drew even closer, Yuri could take no more.

"What do you want?" He snapped, staring at the surprised blonde in annoyance. "Why are you hovering?"

"I'm just showing interest in your work, that's all."

"Well do it from over there!" He pointed to a corner across the room from his desk and Wolfram glowered at him.

"No!" He paused and watched Yuri attempt to work for another ten minutes before chiming in again. "It's late. You should sleep before you sign something you don't mean to." Wolfram's hidden, pleading tone wormed its way into Yuri's heart and he laid his pen down on the desk.

"Fine. Let's go to bed." He stood slowly, fully aware that Wolfram would be in his room once again, but unsure of whether or not he cared for that presence. He was glad Wolfram felt comfortable around him, but there was just something odd about sharing his bed that he hadn't gotten used to. It wasn't like with Greta. She was just pleased to be _there_, Wolfram, on the other hand, wanted to be close until sleep completely took over. Then he wanted the whole bed to himself and kicked him out of it or fell out of it.

--------

He knew he hadn't been asleep for longer than half an hour when he woke to lips crushing against his own. At first he panicked. Wolfram hadn't stayed and some odd person had broken into his room to act as the bringer of revenge to him for ever allowing the other half of his to rape his once fiancé. However, as he squirmed and the form pulled away, he recognized Wolfram's silhouette in the shadows.

"What are you doing!?" He exclaimed, sitting up fast and pushing space between their two bodies. Wolfram seemed unfazed.

"Nothing that you need to shout about," Wolfram said with a pout.

"What was that for?" He asked, watching the form closely as it slithered from in front of him to his side.

"I felt like giving you a kiss, that's all." He laid back down, his pink nightdress still draping over one of Yuri's legs.

"Did you have to be so forceful about it?" he muttered, situating himself and laying back down. When he fell back into unconsciousness, Wolfram allowed his eyes to shoot back at the door.

Let that be a note to prying eyes that he and Yuri were together, and he didn't want that fact questioned again.

~Alice Von Wonderland

Closing Note: So who was that sneaking around, watching the king and his er—boyfriend?

Until Next Time

Alice Von Wonderland


	25. The Spies

Title: The Spies

Pairing: Wolfram X Yuri

Rating: M

Chapter Warnings:

Summary: So who was that hovering outside of their door while they slept? Wolfram thinks he knows, but he has a feeling that there was more than one. But why? What for?

Chapter Number: #25

Author Note: The update took so long because I have three papers to write for university, four library workshop tutorials to complete online that take 2-3 hours each, and I'm tired. But it's the weekend so now I can go back to having fun.

* * *

Yuri noted that Wolfram's eyes were scanning the faces around the table. They'd stop at someone's face and then move onto the next after analyzing their features. On this third trip around the table, Gwendal's eyes scrunched into a glare and Wolfram's shrunk also.

"What's the matter with you?" Gwendal asked grumpily, shifting in his seat and digging at his breakfast.

"What do you think?" Wolfram snapped.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gwendal didn't look up from his plate, but Wolfram saw that it wasn't an attempt to hide emotions that swam in his eyes. It was unsettling.

"I'm being spied on and followed," Wolfram said, scanning the face at the table once again. Yuri flinched.

"Spied on?" He echoed. If Wolfram was being watched and followed around, could that mean that there was another potential attacker? Or had Wolfram lied about him being the one who caused all of the pain.

"Yes, they were outside of your room last night, and I heard them walking behind me when I was on my way here."

"They? So there's more than one," Gwendal noted, looking up.

"There are two of them," Wolfram barked. "I heard their footsteps when they left last night."

"Are you sure you're not just being overly suspicious?" Gwendal asked, his voice lacking any concern for the situation.

"There were people standing outside of the Demon King's room last night and you think _I'm_ overreacting?" Wolfram growled at him, but Gwendal remained unfazed. "What's wrong with you, brother?" Wolfram barked, ruffled by his brother's lack of concern.

"There's nothing wrong with me," he said harshly. "You're just paranoid. The footsteps you heard probably belonged to guards making rounds."

"They were in the room!" Wolfram cried.

"Now you change your story, first you said they were outside, now they're inside," Gwendal stated harshly.

"Because if I said they were in the room you'd all wonder why I didn't confront them!"

"We all know why you wouldn't confront them!" Wolfram flinched and Yuri ordered the argument to stop. Both parties fell into silence obediently, but Wolfram was still fuming. Lady Celi looked over the table, caught Yuri's gaze and then smiled, and then winked. Yuri flushed and looked back down.

-----------

"They think I'm a coward," Wolfram confided when he and Yuri were left alone in the king's office.

"_I_ don't think you're a coward, Wolfram," Yuri said softly, signing papers he was scarcely reading.

"I know that you don't," Wolfram sighed. "But if they think I'm too weak to keep my position, they might—"

"I wouldn't let that happen," Yuri said. He didn't look up from his papers, he was determined to finish the tower stack by dinner, but he could feel Wolfram's stare on his back. "This is my fault anyway, so why would I let that happen to you?" He laughed quietly and Wolfram flinched. "Do I seem _that_ heartless?" He looked up long enough to offer Wolfram a smile, but he didn't get one in return and went back to reading over his papers. "Who do you think it was that was in our room?"

"I don't know," Wolfram confessed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Maybe Gwendal, maybe Conrart." He shrugged. "I don't know."

"Gwendal did seem defensive this morning," Yuri chirped.

"But that could be because he thinks I'm an even bigger wimp than you," Wolfram stated with a snort.

"Do you think if I ordered him to, he'd tell me if he did it?"

"That's not like you, Yuri," Wolfram said softly. Yuri nodded in agreement. "But yes, he wouldn't have much of a choice."

"What if I just asked him? Would he lie?"

"If he thought it was what's best for you, maybe. Don't bother him." Wolfram crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall, letting his eyes slide closed. "It would look even worse for me if it shows that I have the Demon King leaping on all of my suspicions." He laughed slightly. "Gunter would throw a fit if he saw me taking your mind off of your work."

"Yeah, I think he's one step away from getting a ball and chain and locking me up in here," Yuri said with a sigh, and got back to work. Wolfram left him on his own after an hour and went to find Greta to give her attention before she ran to Gwendal to tell him that she was being ignored.

-------------

"There's no one out there, Yuri," Wolfram said from the bed as he watched Yuri peeking through the crack in the door. "Come to bed before you freak yourself out to where you can't sleep." With a sigh Yuri resigned from his post at the door and walked back over to the bed.

"Why are you still in here then?" He asked irritably, laying down next to the blonde that was dangerously close to laying on his side of the bed.

"So if they _do_ come back I can protect you!" Wolfram rolled his eyes and shifted beneath the covers. "Why do you think?" He snorted and rolled onto his back, staring up at the dark ceiling above the bed.

"Because you like bothering me," Yuri groaned, his face pressed deeply into the pillow. "And where's Greta?"

"I put her in her own room," Wolfram said. "Your guess is as good as mine when it comes to if she stayed there." They were quiet for a while, but they both knew that the other was still awake.

"Who do you think the spies are?" Yuri asked quietly.

"I don't know," Wolfram groaned. "But the more I think about it, the less I feel that they had malicious intent."

"How come?" Yuri sat up, but Wolfram grabbed him and pulled him back down.

"Because…Just because!" Wolfram rolled onto his side, his back facing Yuri and sighed heavily.

"Wolfram? Do you _know_ who the spies are?" Yuri attempted timidly. Wolfram snarled and shot up.

"I already said I don't know!" Just then the two heard the bedroom door creak open and they both froze. Wolfram's breath hitched and he turned his eyes towards the blackened doorway. There were two voices whispering, but neither were recognizable. Wolfram blinked slowly and then shifted himself quietly away from Yuri and placed one foot on the floor and then listened.

The voices continued whispering and Wolfram stood up slowly, the bed creaked, betraying his previous stealth, and the whispers stopped.

"Do you think they're awake?" One voice whispered too softly to the other.

"I don't know," whispered the other, definitely female. "It's too dark to—run!" Wolfram jerked to his feet and grabbed for his sword which lay against the wall beside the bed. It was unsheathed and ready, and it felt important in his hands. He ran towards the shadowy figures that darted out of the doorway and into the poorly lit corridor. Wolfram chased after them, barefoot and dressed in his nightclothes, looking like a mad old woman armed with a sword to the guard who watched him run past.

Wolfram heard the sounds of fabric flapping heavily and the thud of boots as well as the shrill clicks of high heeled shoes. He was shamed by the fact that a lady in heels was outrunning him, but blamed it on fatigue and pressed himself harder.

He almost caught sight of the spies, but they rounded a corner and disappeared. All that he remembered was a silhouetted leg and a flash of white, then he was alone in the corridor. Alone and puzzled.

He returned to Yuri, only to find him standing at the door staring down the hall, still dressed in his pajamas.

"Get back in bed," Wolfram growled, pointing towards the piece of furniture with the tip of his sword. Yuri swallowed hard and did as the enraged blonde ordered.

Wolfram didn't know what was worse, having his engagement called off in front of his family, or being outrun by a woman in heels.

~Alice Von Wonderland

Closing Note: There, it's not the longest in word length, but I think it has enough going on to keep it interesting. I think you can all guess who one of the spies is, but who is the other? I was never a master at keeping secrets, so betraying one of the spies identity is expected, but I only gave one hint about the other, and I don't know if it is enough to give it away. We'll see, won't we?

Until Next Time

Alice Von Wonderland


	26. A Proposal

Title: A Proposal

Pairing: Wolfram X Yuri

Rating: M

Chapter Warnings:

Summary: Yuri comes to a decision…again.

Chapter Number: #26

Author Note: A trick, I tell you. It's a trick!

* * *

Wolfram was out with his troops exercising and going over defense strategies, Yuri assumed. He had his office to himself while Gunter was away somewhere in the castle doing his own thing and Greta was job shadowing Anissina. Yuri had given up on working half an hour previous, and sat staring at the wood of his desk. He had more on his mind than the many, many pointless disputes and complaints of his people at that moment. Much more on his mind.

He hadn't forgotten his promise to Wolfram, his promise that declared he would propose once again when he had the rapist captured and in custody. He couldn't capture himself and still propose, and he couldn't even bear the thought of proposing again at all. He was the one who had hurt Wolfram in the first place, he was the one that had caused the pain and the suffering, even if he didn't remember doing it, it didn't change the fact that it was his body and his heart still supporting that other being.

Yuri couldn't trust himself. Even if it hurt Wolfram in the long run, Yuri knew that he could not propose. He couldn't keep his word about arresting the person responsible, and he didn't trust himself allowing Wolfram to get that close. What if the maou came out again? What if he did the same, horrible thing all over again? How many times might it happen before Wolfram stopped forgiving him? Had he ever forgiven him?

He could not marry Wolfram, and he knew that he would have to tell Wolfram that.

-----------

"Wolfram? I want to talk to you, okay?" Yuri said to the blonde demon as they left the dining hall after lunch.

"Alright," Wolfram said uncertainly. "About what?" Yuri didn't answer and Wolfram followed him to an empty and secluded room at the far end of the castle. "Yuri, what's all this about?"

Yuri had his back to him, and that made Wolfram nervous. Was he calling him here to tell him he was leaving? Going back home to Earth and not letting anyone else know. Or was it something less important?

"Wolfram, I can't marry you," Yuri said. Wolfram, whose throat had squeezed shut, filled with fear. If he felt disappointed or angry, would the other come to extract revenge for his selfishness? If he couldn't feel let down and he couldn't feel mad, he didn't know what to feel at all. He couldn't be happy or relieved, he wanted to marry Yuri, he loved him more than anything, but there were no other feelings to experience if he couldn't be upset.

He let out a choked noise that made Yuri flinch, and he couldn't stand not knowing what expression was on that face. It wasn't right, sheltering himself from the pain he was causing. He deserved to know, and when he looked, he wished he hadn't, but accepted it anyway.

Wolfram looked agonized and terrified. His eyes held both emotions prominently and Yuri had to drop his gaze to the floor under the heavy weight of them. The pain he understood, but why the fear? He thought about it in the silence of the room, a silence that was disrupted only by Wolfram's labored breaths and occasional choked off sounds that might've been unformed words. The first time that their marriage had been called off, Wolfram had gotten angry, disappeared, and then assaulted. He'd gotten angry, was that key?

Wolfram felt that if he was hurt or mad he'd be attacked again? It was torture, Yuri recognized. He was torturing him, the person he knew he loved in a way he loved no others. He was reaching his hand into Wolfram's chest and squeezing his heart harder and harder, as if waiting for it to surrender and stop beating in his hands.

He was killing him, and he wouldn't allow himself to do that. Who cared if he broke his promise? What did it matter if he couldn't penalize himself and then marry his love? No one. Nothing. He wasn't going to hurt Wolfram like that again.

"I'm not going to marry you," he stammered uncomfortable. "Until I capture the spies." Wolfram let out an agonized groan and Yuri flinched.

"No," Wolfram grunted. "No, no more." He closed his eyes tightly and willed himself away. First refusal, then attack, then accepted, then revoked on a condition, the condition isn't met, so he calls it off, then he calls it off again, and then he tried to make a new condition. No. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Wolfram?" Yuri said softly, moving closer to him. He jerked away.

"No! I've had enough, stop this!" Wolfram closed his eyes tightly and Yuri could see that he was shaking with either rage or fear, maybe pain. Maybe all three and then more. "I can't take it anymore, you're hurting me!" He turned to run, but Yuri's hand wrapped around his arm tightly and yanked him back.

"Listen to me," Yuri said firmly, Wolfram stopped tugging. "I'm doing this for you."

"Then please stop!" He shrieked, yanking his arm away. "I don't want you to!"

"Trust me!" Yuri cried. Wolfram flinched, and allowed his eyes to trace the cracks in the floor. "I can't bring the person that attacked you to justice, so I'm going to catch the spies instead to make up for it."

"What if you can't?" Wolfram yelled with a snarl. "What if you can't? What if you never find out who it was, what if they aren't people you can bring to justice? What then? You leave me? No!" Yuri looked over Wolfram sadly and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder.

"Then I'll just buy you a present," he said quietly. "Will that be enough? If I can't capture them I'll buy you a gift to make up for it, and then I'll propose." He felt a tremor run through his love's body and sighed. "Okay?"

"Fine," Wolfram hissed. "Fine, I don't care." Wolfram yanked his arm free and started walking towards the door. Yuri watched him go and followed after several moments of solitude.

He _would_ catch the spies, and then he _would_ buy a present. Why only give one when Wolfram deserved two?

~Alice Von Wonderland

Closing Note: A little hiccup of drama to kick start the second plot.

Until Next Time

Alice Von Wonderland


	27. Weak

Title: Weak

Pairing: Wolfram X Yuri

Rating: M

Chapter Warnings:

Summary: Is he hiding because he's sulking, or is he shamed? Or do either of those things have anything to do with Wolfram's absence?

Chapter Number: #27

Author Note: I have three papers to write now, but I will keep uploading on the weekends. I promise.

* * *

Wolfram felt the tears on his cheeks, but refused to accept them. He was _not_ crying again. He wouldn't allow himself to cry over something so stupid. Nothing had happened! No one was hurt, he wasn't hurt, everything was fine. So he knew he wasn't crying. He scrubbed at his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket and the rough fibers made his eyes water worse and he groaned in agony and frustration.

He laid his head against his pillow and closed his eyes tightly, willing away his consciousness. It was hard to sleep, he was terrified of sleeping. He was unsure. Had he made the maou angry? Would he be attacked again for being difficult? He didn't want that, but he couldn't help himself. Yuri had frustrated him so much, he had to hide. He had to be by himself for a while. No one could blame him for that, not even the maou, right?

Right?

He was tipping off the edge, a sea of black sleep just beneath him, but there was a slam and his room was darker than it had been. He had been asleep? What was that sound? He grabbed for his sword that lie unsheathed next to his body, but dropped it. Swords protected him from anyone except for Yuri. He couldn't kill Yuri, or the one who Yuri became. Who Yuri was now.

"You," Wolfram breathed, staring at the darkened figure. He shook his head slowly, his eyes widening as the figure drew closer. "No, no! Don't!" He slid off of his bed and backed himself against his wall. It wasn't like him, to be so terrified, but there was nothing he could do. He couldn't attack the Demon King, and he couldn't run from him either. He would have to stay and submit if he was ordered to.

The cold eyes looked to be ordering him to.

"Please don't," he breathed as the man drew closer. He didn't want to be afraid, he didn't want to be afraid of Yuri, but he couldn't deny that he was terrified. He closed his eyes tightly and waited, trying not to listen to the footsteps.

He breathed heavily as he felt the figure kneel before him, he could sense the closeness and it made him edgy. What could he do? Could he run? Would he be chased? Out of instinct, his legs pressed together and he covered his ears. He didn't want to hear anything the maou would say. He wouldn't hear the orders, and he would not appear willing. Even if he couldn't run or fight, he wouldn't make himself look like open prey.

When he felt the firms hands grab his wrists, pulling his hands away from his ears, he felt the shaking gasp escape him, and he felt the tears slide down his cheeks and was ashamed. He was this weak in front of the maou. Weak. Worthless. _Weak._

"Look at me," the unfamiliar voice said. Wolfram forced his eyes to open. He had to obey, didn't he? He looked into serpent's eyes and shivered. The eyes were harsh and he was weak. The hand released his wrists, and Wolfram let them fall to his sides.

The maou moved closer and Wolfram pressed against the wall harder, too terrified to blink or to lift his hands. What pain was coming? What hurt? What anguish?

He pulled in a shaking breath and flinched hard, eyes finally going closed as the maou's face grew closer. And then he felt the lips pressed against his own. He stopped breathing and was certain that his heart had stopped. The lips lingered there, and nothing else happened. Just pressing against his firmly, not forcing and not taking. Wolfram shivered and opened his eyes slowly when the hands never came.

Nothing grabbed him, pinned him, or pulled him into revealing positions. He was just being kissed. But his heart sped up regardless.

"Wolfram," the maou said after pulling away when Wolfram calmed. Wolfram met the intense gaze with a small tremor. "My behavior towards you was out of line and misdirected." An apology? Wolfram didn't dare to believe it. "I committed an act that was unforgivable and for that I must plead for you forgiveness."

Wolfram could only stare at him. Did he expect him to have a voice to answer with? He attempted to make sound, but when he opened his mouth there was nothing but silence. The silence was followed by small gasps, but the maou's face did not soften until Wolfram gave up and pressed his lips into a thin line.

"Will you forgive me?" The maou asked, Wolfram shivered. What was forgiveness? If he said yes, he would still tremble if those hands reached for him, still panic every time he saw him. If he said yes, would it be a lie? If he said no, what would be the penalty? More pain and humiliation? He opened his mouth again, but only croaks came out. "No then," the maou said. Wolfram made a sound like a scream and pressed harder against the wall.

A steady hand reached for his face and Wolfram trembled, even when delicate fingertips caressed his cheek and pulled away the teardrops. He couldn't trust those hands, not with the mind that was controlling them. What would it take for those gentle touches to turn into a death grip on his wrists? A cruel thought? A dirty look?

"Alright then," the maou said, retracting his hand slowly. Wolfram stared at him, making eye-contact out of fear and nothing else. What now? He hadn't answered. Was it a punishment coming? He felt his body stiffen.

"Yuri," he whispered softly. The maou's gaze grew firmer and Wolfram shivered.

"I'm sorry for causing you to suffer," he said. "I will leave you to yourself then." He left slowly, but not as if he were considering prolonging his stay. Wolfram stayed where he was and stared at the blackness that was the door. It then became a shadow. Then a poorly detailed opening. Then a foggy door. And then it was solid door. It stayed solid, and then it grew foggy, and then it grew black again. It stayed black for a long time, and then it became a shadow, then poorly detailed, then foggy, then solid, black, shadowed, detailed, and then solid once again.

Foggy.

Black.

Shadowed.

Detailed.

Solid.

Foggy.

Black.

He dared not move.

-------

Wolfram hadn't left his room for days, and if anyone knocked he didn't answer and Yuri informed them that it was best to leave him be for a while. He knew why Wolfram had locked himself away, or at least he thought he did. He'd hurt him, and now he was either sulking or shamed. Greta complained that something might have happened to him, but Yuri felt certain that his love was alright and refused to allow her to investigate.

He'd had no luck in capturing the spies, and it frustrated him. He thought for sure that we would be able to, but with Wolfram staying in one place, he assumed the spies had no reason to check on him anymore. Buying a gift seemed to be the best offer.

"Hey, Lady Celi?" Yuri asked at dinner on another night that Wolfram neglected.

"Hm? What is it, your majesty?" She asked, smirking idly, her head rested in her hand.

"Where's the best place in town to————

~Alice Von Wonderland

Closing Note: Yes, it's still a secret what his gift is.

Until Next Time

Alice Von Wonderland


	28. Indecision

Title: Indecision

Pairing: Wolfram X Yuri

Rating: M

Chapter Warnings:

Summary: Yuri wants to give Wolfram his present, but he can't decide whether or not he should.

Chapter Number: #28

Author Note: Did I update twice in a week? Wow, I'm getting better at this updating thing. (Don't expect it again. I've still got papers, I'm just distracted tonight.)

* * *

He had the gift sitting in front of him on his bed and was staring at it uneasily in the moonlight that bled in from the window. He had been expecting, almost hoping, that Wolfram would discover his intent to leave the castle and follow him as a guard, but nothing happened. He had heard, however, that he had let Greta into his room and accepted the food that she brought for him. He guessed that that was an improvement, but he was still trapped in indecision.

He wanted to give Wolfram the present when he caught the spies, but they spies seemed to have disappeared. He knew he couldn't wait much longer to give it to his love, the anticipation was as potent as the heartache, but he wanted Wolfram to leave his room first. He felt that if Wolfram was feeling able to show himself, then it would be better. But then more thoughts rained down upon him.

What if Wolfram did come out of his room and refused the gift, or didn't like it? What if it somehow hurt him more? What if giving that exact item as a gift, in this messed up world, meant "I want you to die" or "I hate you"? What would he do then? Would he just fall over in a fit of pain, curl up and have his heart stop beating from the agony?

He'd hurt Wolfram as himself and as his other self, and he was unable to forgive either of those two. Raped him and then crushed him repeatedly.

Then more thoughts hit.

_Why_ was Wolfram hiding away? Had the maou taken over and done it again? Was Wolfram hiding because, once again, the black Demon King had overpowered him, humiliated him, and crushed him? What would he do if that was the truth?

It felt as if his chest were constricting. Every heartbeat sent daggers of pain through it and through ever vein. He welcomed the pain, knowing that it was only a fraction of what Wolfram felt, or was feeling.

Yuri could take no more, he stood from his bed, grabbed the small gift in its wrapped box off of his bed and moved quickly towards his bedroom door. He stormed into the hall, a man on a mission, and headed for Wolfram's room. His feet stopped moving however, when he heard familiar mumbling.

_The spies,_ he knew, and broke into a run. There, outside Wolfram's door, stood a figure in white and woman in black. A woman in high-heels. She had her hand on the doorknob, hardly visible in the torchlight of the corridor.

"Stop!" He shouted. Two faces turned towards him and he froze, his intense glare going mushy. Lady Celi and Gunter? They were the spies?

"Oh, Your Majesty!" Cried Lady Celi giddily, waving to him triumphantly.

"Highness!" Gunter said, sounding surprised.

"Y-Y-Y-You two!?" Yuri cried in horror. "You're the spies?!"

"Hush now, Wolfie's asleep," Lady Celi said, smiling and stepping away from the door.

"Why are you spying on Wolfram?" Yuri asked, approaching them.

"He is my son, after all. He worries me when he locks himself away like this." There was no way to mistake the compassion and the hurt in her face, even in the dim light of the hallway. "Gunter is just my companion. It's so awkward walking around all alone." Gunter stammered something, but Lady Celi spoke over top of him. "Why are you here, if you don't mind my asking?" Her question was laced with seductive undertones and Yuri shook his head.

"I want to see Wolfram," he said firmly.

"Then Gunter and I will just be going off to bed then." She began walking towards Yuri and Gunter waved and went the other way, muttering almost nervously under his breath.

When he was sure that he was alone again, Yuri moved closer to Wolfram's door and knocked softly. When he received no answer, he knocked a little harder, afraid to enter without permission. But was Wolfram up to talking? Apparently.

"Yes?" Wolfram responded, groggily and unaware.

"Wolfram, it's me." He wondered if he should give his name. "Can I come in, I have something I need to…give you."

"Give me?" He heard Wolfram muttered, most likely to himself.

"Can I come in?" He heard no answer for a long moment and stared at the door nervously contemplating whether or not to open the door and slide the gift in and then close it and leave. The only thing that stopped him was the fear that it was an offensive gift or that leaving a box in a room late at night and then leaving meant something atrocious.

"Fine," Wolfram said finally. Yuri drew a deep breath and opened the door. Wolfram had lit candles, but was sitting on his bed with his back to him. Yuri couldn't blame him.

"I was wondering if you were feeling better," Yuri said, cursing himself inside for the idiotic statement. He just didn't know where to begin.

"I'm fine," Wolfram said, somewhat harshly, somewhat sadly.

"I caught the spies," he said, looking at the gift in his hand. "It was Lady Celi and Gunter."

"I know," Wolfram said bluntly. "They thought I was sleeping."

"Oh," Yuri replied, turning the small box over and over in his hand. "Um, Wolfram, I brought you something. I got you a gift yesterday and I wanted to give it to you now." For a moment he was certain that Wolfram was going to remain with his back towards him. Silently refusing the gift and anything it meant. But then he turned around, his eyes looking almost eager in the candlelight.

"What did you bring me?" He asked, sounding like an anxious child trying to contain his excitement. Yuri moved closer to the bed and gave Wolfram the box at arm's length. The blonde took it eagerly, but not too eagerly, and tore the ribbon off of it hastily.

The ribbon was all it had to decorate it, and once it was gone Wolfram was free to lift the lid and peer in at the contents. A ring. He stared at it for a moment, as if marveling it, simple silver, but cut to sparkle, and then let his eyes dart back to Yuri.

"Is it magic?" He asked, not removing it from the box, and keeping his eyes locked with Yuri's.

"Um, no," Yuri started, watching the look transform into a more or less displeased one. "But on Earth, a lot of cultures exchange rings as a…a marriage…marriage proposal, so I thought…" Those green eyes kept getting bigger and bigger, it made it hard for him to focus. "I thought that if I…gave you something it would make it seem more…official." They stopped growing larger, but Yuri noted that no other expression besides wonder and surprise occupied that face. No happiness or excitement, nor rage or pain. Apparently rings weren't bad in the Demon Kingdom either. Maybe Wolfram didn't understand. Maybe that's why he wasn't looking happy.

Or maybe he was scared to be. Perhaps he thought that if he allowed himself to feel it, it would be taken away again.

"Since I caught the spies like I promised, will you…will you marry me, Wolfram?" He felt better asking than slapping him across the face, but he ended up having to in order to get the blonde to respond to him. And then all he got was a box thrown in his face and the ring put on the wrong finger.

"And it's not even magic! What a wimp!" Wolfram fluffed his pillow and ordered Yuri to blow out the candles, and when Yuri attempted to walk out of the room, something grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back onto the bed.

He stayed there.

~Alice Von Wonderland

Closing Note: Was it a surprise? I hope it was. I thought this would be a nice lighthearted thing, and I wrote it pretty fast, so I hope that if there are many typos you'll forgive me.

Until Next Time

Alice Von Wonderland


	29. So much More

Title: So Much More

Pairing: Wolfram X Yuri

Rating: M

Chapter Warnings:

Summary: Gwendal has something to say, and so does Yuri…

Chapter Number: #29

Author Note: It took so long for me to write because I had a cold, and then the flu, and then a sinus infection. I couldn't see past watery eyes well enough to type.

* * *

"Wolfie, what's that you're wearing?" Lady Celi made the point to shriek the next morning at breakfast. "It looks like a ring!"

"It _is_, mother," Wolfram said, pretending that he wasn't trying to make the ring three times as noticeable.

"Where did you get it?" She asked with a coo. "Is it magic?" Immediately Wolfram's attempting-to-be-hidden smile turned to a scowl.

"No, it's just an _ordinary_ 'engagement' ring," he muttered. "Yuri said that where he comes from, you have to give a ring to someone in order to marry them." Wolfram could not succeed at hiding the smile that overcame his lips as he spoke of his engagement. His permanent and irrevocable engagement to the Demon King.

"Engagement?" Gwendal echoed bluntly. "Does that mean you two are done changing your minds, or is there another falling out in the future?"

"Brother!" Wolfram called out. Yuri could see the pain that jolted through the blonde's eyes easily. To even think of being rejected again was enough to make Wolfram look as if he were about to be sick, to have it spoken of made him look even worse.

---------

"You can't get angry at me just for talking to my brother, even if you _are_ the Demon King!" Gwendal barked. At breakfast, Gwendal's single comment lead to a wretched conversation about lovers who lie and engagements made only so that one partner will be silent. After that, Wolfram left early and Yuri had followed Gwendal to his office.

"That wasn't talking! You were—"

"I was warning him to keep his eyes open. I've had enough of him falling for your tricks every time." Gwendal's eyes grew harder and Yuri looked away. It was true, he knew he'd have to admit it. He had played with Wolfram's heart like a toy, even broken it and repaired it several times on his own.

"I never meant to hurt him, Gwendal," Yuri said firmly, meeting the older brother's gaze.

"That doesn't change the fact that you did," Gwendal said, his anger softening to simple hardness. It was always soothing when the accusations quit flying.

"I know that, but I really wanted to catch the person who hurt him before I proposed again." Yuri sank his teeth into his lip firmly. No one knew the truth about the attacker. Rumors flew around that Wolfram had made it up, injured himself, or an intruder had gotten him. Once the word of the spies got around, everyone assumed that it was one of the spies. Once the spies were unmasked, everyone just talked about that. Sometimes it was like nothing had ever happened, everything had happened so fast anyway, but Yuri still felt that everyone conveniently forgot about the troubles Wolfram had endured. He hated that, and he hated even more that there could never truly be closure for Wolfram's attack.

"But you couldn't," Gwendal noted firmly. "So you changed your mind and went to something else, and then you proposed again."

"In a way that couldn't be misunderstood."

"And now you want everything to be forgotten about and smoothed over?" Yuri looked away again. "Are you even sure there ever _was_ an attacker? This whole thing could have been a ploy to attract your attention."

"How can you accuse Wolfram of something like that?!" Yuri snapped.

"Face it, there were no leads, no one saw anything, he didn't see anyone—is it impossible to assume that there was never anyone there?"

"There was an attacker!" Yuri shrieked. It was painful to hear Wolfram's adored oldest brother make accusations that pinned dishonesty to Wolfram's chest like a badge. If Wolfram heard there was no way that Yuri could fathom how painful it would be for him. Maybe even worse than the attack itself. Gwendal had spoken his opinion before, and it hadn't gone well then, but now…since Yuri also knew who had done it…knew there was no one that the attack had never occurred, the attacker never having existed, it enraged him.

"How can you be so sure?" Gwendal spat back, his passions returning.

"Because he told me who it was!" Yuri shouted without thinking in his cloud of red fury.

"So why hasn't there been an arrest yet?"

"Because it was _me_!" The cloud did not diminish, and the rage did not leave Yuri's eyes spontaneously as he registered the words he said. It was good to have someone know, even if Wolfram wanted it a secret, even if it was best kept a secret. Gwendal wouldn't tell anyone who would tell someone who didn't need to know. And Yuri needed to hear what someone else had to say.

"You?" Gwendal responded dryly, skepticism in his voice. "How convenient that _you_ would be the attacker. That just plays the card of pity even better, doesn't it?"

"It _was_ me," Yuri breathed hotly. "The _other_ me."

"The other you," Gwendal echoed. "Even more convenient that _you_ wouldn't be able to remember it."

"Tell me then, who else would be strong enough to break him? Who else could be strong enough to hold him down and hurt him when he was still angry, not just sad?" Yuri let his eyes trace the floor. "We both know how violent Wolfram gets if his pride and honor are at stake. Do you really think that a normal person, or even someone powerful like you, would be able to break him without getting harmed?" Gwendal looked the Demon King over, uncertain and unnerved.

"Why would you hurt Wolfram?" He asked after a long period of silence.

"I don't know," Yuri confessed, meeting Gwendal's uneasy gaze. "He didn't tell Wolfram why, and he didn't tell me either."

"What would he gain by making you hurt him?" Gwendal thought out loud as he turned his back to the king and looked out the window.

"Maybe he knew if Wolfram was hurt I would—"

"Agree to marry him again just to make him happy?" Gwendal suggested angrily.

"Are you still stuck on that!?" Yuri exclaimed, growling.

"Is that not what you're doing?" Gwendal asked, turning back towards Yuri, his face void. "Wolfram got hurt so badly that he was afraid of his own shadow and was too weak to be able to protect himself, and then that got your attention so you rushed to his rescue and for whatever reason you decided to want to marry him. Where is the _love _in that?"

"I know this sounds wrong, but I didn't really want to call off our engagement the first time!"

"That's a lie," Gwendal said bluntly. "I saw it in your eyes that you didn't want him."

"He was annoying me at that moment in time! After he got hurt he opened up to me more and I realized it was stupid for me to ever reject him! I made a lot of mistakes, but I made the proposal something that should mean something to him. I didn't slap him on accident, and I didn't leave room for someone to tell him I did." Yuri growled lowly. "And if you try to convince him that I don't care for him, I'll stop you. I won't let you hurt him like that."

"Fine, that's all well and good, but tell me something," Gwendal said. Yuri didn't like the look that formed in his eyes. "How can you make sure you won't do the same thing to him all over again? What if you don't remember and he doesn't tell because he thinks you'll separate yourself from him so he can't get hurt again?"

"If that happens," Yuri forced his lips to say. "I'll _cut_ him _out_ _of me_. It may make me a lousy king, I may not be able to protect as well as I had before, but I won't let myself turn into someone who can't even treat the ones he loves with care." Yuri forced himself to relax. "I don't think anyone would mind having a normal human as a king as long as I'm surrounded by powerful allies, right?" Gwendal was too busy thinking to say much of anything.

--------

"Yuri," Wolfram said as he lay on his bed beside the king. For whatever reason, Wolfram wanted to sleep there instead of in the king's room, but Yuri didn't dare to protest. "Do you think we could have this ring's stone changed to one that has some magic in it…or at least an interesting history?" Yuri groaned and grabbed the ring out of Wolfram's hands.

"No! You're getting it that way and it's staying that way. And if you want to change it you can go buy yourself a different one and I'll give this to Gunter!"

"No!" Wolfram cried, grabbing for the ring again. "Give it back!" There was urgency in his voice and desperation in his eyes. Yuri could tell that the simple game of keep-away meant more than he'd intended. "Give it back."

"I will, just give me your left hand."

"Why that one?"

"Just give it!" Wolfram thrust his hand towards Yuri quickly, biting into his lower lip at the same time uneasily. "The ring goes on this finger," Yuri said, sliding it on carefully. Wolfram retracted his hand and looked at the ring intently.

"It fits better this way," he said, and shrugged, before lying down and pulling the covers over himself heavily. He went to sleep.

~Alice Von Wonderland

closing note: Just a long thing to keep things moving.

Alice Von Wonderland


	30. Love

Title: Love

Pairing: Wolfram X Yuri

Rating: M

Chapter Warnings: Contradictions to everything this story has said. (If you squint.)

Summary: Wolfram has a problem, and Gwendal is getting the way of the answers Yuri wants. What will Yuri do to figure out what's wrong? Should he even bother?

Chapter Number: #30

Author Note: I wanted to upload on Valentine's Day, but I couldn't come up with a plot for this next chapter. I thought of one while in the shower thinking about rings and engagements and it all clicked.

* * *

Yuri and Wolfram were sitting at the dinner table, Wolfram staring at his plate with a look of pain and discomfort on his face that left Yuri uncomfortable and nervous. When he asked Wolfram what was wrong he received no answer except a cold glare from Gwendal and silence. When he reached for Wolfram's hand, the blonde pulled it away.

"Wolfram, please tell me what's bothering you." Yuri moved his seat closer to Wolfram's, only to have him scoot his chair farther away.

"Leave him be," Gwendal warned.

"No! I won't!" Yuri snapped back, moving his chair closer to Wolfram. This time he didn't move away. "Wolfram," he whispered. "Please, please tell me. What's the matter?" Wolfram shook his head. "Did you get hurt?" He asked, too quietly for anyone else to hear.

"No," Wolfram whispered. "I'm alright, don't worry about it."

"But you're not alright, and I am worried about it," Yuri mumbled.

"I'll tell you after dinner," Wolfram murmured. "In the garden, okay? Meet me there?" Yuri nodded and moved his chair back to its original position and Wolfram did the same. The rest of the meal continued in silence. Not even Greta dared to speak, the one who always broke the barriers and silences.

-------

Gwendal had stopped Yuri before he even reached the door. He was still in the corridor and he knew that Wolfram was waiting. Gwendal knew, and he still intercepted him.

"Don't go out there," Gwendal warned. "If you do you'll just make everything worse."

"How do you know that, Gwendal?" Yuri spat. "Wolfram is waiting for me and it'll hurt him if I don't come!"

"Not as much as it will if you do," Gwendal stated, remaining calm. Yuri growled and tried to move past him, but Gwendal blocked each attempt with liquid agility. "Stop it."

"I won't! Wolfram needs me!"

"No he doesn't!" Gwendal snapped. The ferocity in his voice sent Yuri back a step. Why was he so angry? "He doesn't need anyone right now! Not me, and not you, his fake fiancé."

"I'm not pretending to be engaged to him!" Yuri screamed, unable to contain his rage. "Is that what you told him? Is that why he's so upset? Because if you hurt him again I'll—" He didn't know what. What? He didn't have time to think. He said what came to mind. "—remove you from your post!" Gwendal's face drooped, and Yuri's face hardened. "I refuse to allow you to remain in a position so close to Wolfram if all you do is hurt him."

"I didn't say anything to Wolfram to contribute to the state that he's in now." His face showed no signs of deception.

"Then what's wrong with him?" Yuri asked quietly. "He says he isn't injured but—"

"It isn't like before," Gwendal stated. "You don't need to worry yourself over that."

"Alright," Yuri sighed, looking back at the door.

"I still advise you not to go out there," Gwendal warned, moving aside. "But if you insist on forcing it out of him you have no one to blame for it but yourself."

"What does that mean?" Yuri murmured, trying to meet Gwendal's gaze. Gwendal kept looking away, and then walked off without adding further comments.

Perturbed, Yuri opened the door to the garden and stepped into the night air. There was the stinging scent of numerous flowers that mingled and intertwined in the air which did nothing for his upset stomach. Wolfram was out there, somewhere in between the rows of shrubs and plants. It took him over five minutes to find him in the pale light.

He was sitting on the ground, his sword lying unsheathed at his feet. Wolfram didn't look up, even when Yuri sat down beside him. Not even when Yuri placed a tentative arm around his shoulders. He did, however, allow his head to fall onto Yuri's shoulder. Emerald eyes fell closed and Yuri waited in silence, not sure if he should ask questions or sit still.

"Yuri?" Wolfram said after several long minutes. Yuri looked down at him, peering into the green eyes that looked pained.

"Yes, Wolfram?" Yuri's heart sped up. What would he say? Was he hurt? Was he having second thoughts about their engagement? Was he, could he be, possibly, potentially, maybe in another relationship and was feeling guilty? What was it that made his eyes look so sad?

"You gave me an engagement ring," he said. Yuri nodded. "But you've never said you love me."

"I _do_ love you, Wolfram," Yuri replied, the words not sticking to his tongue, and not sliding off unnaturally. They felt right in his mouth. "I guess I just never thought it was something that needed to be said before." The eyes softened, some of the pain disappeared, but not all of it. "There's more, isn't there?" He asked. "What's hurting you?" All at once the eyes filled with more agony, almost more than they could contain without spilling over. Gwendal had been right. He wished he hadn't had to see that pain.

Wolfram's lips quivered, as if trying to form words, but unable. It reminded Yuri of when Wolfram had been unable to speak. Of when he as his other self had injured him to the point where he screamed too loud and damaged his throat in a way that Wolfram dared not to heal himself. And then, at last, he spoke.

"When's the wedding?" He said, the pain sliding away to reveal childlike curiosity.

"The wedding?" Yuri said, pulling away quickly. Wolfram, loosing his balance, fell onto his side, yellow hair mixing unpleasantly with the shadow blackened grass. "You already want a wedding?" Yuri asked, startled.

"I thought you said you loved me," Wolfram stated sadly, pulling himself up painfully slow.

"I do!" Yuri exclaimed nervously. The eyes that kept changing looked ready to spill over. They were glistening in the dark.

"Then why won't you marry me?" Yuri stammered, trying to force an answer out, but no words would come, just strangled silence. "Yuri, why!?"

-----

He sat up screaming, light hitting his eyes directly. He fell back against the pillows and saw Wolfram's body laying, still asleep, at his side. It was the third time he'd had that dream and it reminded him of the only thing that Wolfram had yet to complain about.

When was their wedding, and how long would it be before Wolfram asked just that?

~Alice Von Wonderland

Closing Note: Yes, it was all just a dream.

Until Next Time

Alice Von Wonderland


	31. Just A Minute

Title: Just A Minute!

Pairing: Wolfram X Yuri

Rating: M

Chapter Warnings: Ridiculousness

Summary: Can dreams become reality? Oh yes they most certainly can!

Chapter Number: #31

Author Note: Intended to be funny. You and I both know I'm bad at humor…Probably more stupid than funny, but aren't you glad it's not drama? It's short and sweet and a nice interception.

* * *

They were sitting at the lunch table after a peculiarly quiet breakfast. Not even Gwendal had anything to say, and Yuri was sure his rigid attitude wasn't helping. He was still horrified after his nightmare, or dream, or whatever that nightly adventure could've been called. Every time Wolfram opened his mouth to speak at breakfast, anyone present could see how much Yuri tensed. After several attempts to make sound, but ending with silence after observing Yuri's odd behavior, Wolfram attempted to say no more.

Lunch seemed to be carrying on in the same manner, only this time no one attempted to speak at all. Everyone just sat and ate, keeping their eyes on their plates. Even Greta was silent, and that made Yuri nervous. What was even more worrying than that? The fact that Wolfram seemed mildly distressed.

Yuri contemplated reaching a tentative hand to touch Wolfram's beneath the table, but the fear that it would end exactly as his dream had caused him to restrain himself. Wolfram didn't seem to notice the two weak attempts anyway. He was staring at his plate and eating slower than usual, but still at a normal rate. The normal rate for someone who didn't like what he was being fed.

"Yuri," Wolfram said as the meal neared it's peak. He turned his green eyes towards Yuri's, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Yes, Wolfram?" Yuri recited, getting an uncomfortable sense of déjà vu. He knew what came next, even before Wolfram could get half of the words out.

"You—"

"I love you," Yuri interjected. Wolfram's eyes widened a bit before dropping back down to his plate, his mouth closing and his attention returned to his food. A pale blush appeared on his cheeks.

After several moments of uncomfortable and constricted silence, Wolfram set down the spork he had been using and Yuri felt his face jerk into an awkward grimace. Wolfram darted his eyes towards Yuri's face, a puzzled shimmer inside them, and began to speak.

"When—"

"Hold on just a minute, okay?" Yuri said, bolting out of his seat with enough force to cause it to fall over backwards. "Lady Celi, can you come with me for a minute? I need to talk to you." The ex-queen's face lit up and she rose gracefully from her chair as if she were in a play, waiting for her cue and finally taking the stage.

"Of course, your majesty. What do you wish to talk about?" She asked as she followed him out of the room. Yuri stopped at the door and looked back at Wolfram who was staring at him utterly bemused, or maybe it was horror in his face.

"Wait there, Wolfram. I'll be right back. Just—wait, okay?" He didn't give Wolfram time to answer before slipping out of the room with Lady Celi at his side. They slid down the corridor towards a sitting room where the former queen lounged over an under-stuffed and overly soft couch. Yuri took to pacing in front of the large window.

"So, tell me, your majesty, what's this all about?" She asked in her usual, flirtatious tone. "You're not having second thoughts, are you—about your engagement?" Something in her voice and the way she batter her eyelashes made Yuri feel that she was hoping that was the case.

"No! That's not it at all!" He resumed pacing at a quicker speed, and Lady Celi watched him with the green eyes that mirrored her son's. "I need you to tell me…what your people do at weddings."

"Weddings? You're already planning the ceremony? How wonderful!" She became overly elated, sitting bolt upright and beaming at him. "Did you know that I am a master at weddings? I did all the designing for my friends' weddings and they all told me that I was the _best_." Yuri had a feeling that they were saying it just to be nice.

"Well, what do you do at weddings? When it's both guys?" The former queen giggled to herself in a way that made Yuri more uncomfortable than he had been at the lunch table.

"It's exactly the same except for most of the time neither of the two wear a dress. And since you're the king, that means that the entire kingdom is invited as well! How wonderful!" She began raving and ranting about all of the possibilities and about traditions that made his flesh crawl with second thoughts, but all he could focus on was a single thought: So much for a small and private ceremony.

It took Yuri nearly two hours before Gunter arrived and pried him away from Celi's loving and Mother-in-Lawing arms. By that time Yuri was pleased to be going over complaints and propositions. However, as the hour neared the hour before dinner, he wasn't sure if he would be able to wait any longer. He hadn't even finished his entire meal because of Wolfram—_wait._

-----

Wolfram was sitting in virtually the same position that Yuri had left him in. There was still an hour before dinner was to be served, and the king had yet to return. He wondered what the wimp's problem was. He'd started acting strange in the early hours of the morning, and then he'd run out of the room dragging the ex-queen with him when all Wolfram wanted to do was ask when he thought he'd have the time to go out for dinner again.

~Alice Von Wonderland

Closing Note: Hopefully it gave you a small chuckle. If not, forgive me. I tried. I thought it was funny.

Until Next Time

Alice Von Wonderland


	32. They Call it Passion

Title: They Call it Passion

Pairing: Wolfram X Yuri

Rating: M

Chapter Warnings: fits with the rating of M my friends. A reward for all of you who made it this far.

Summary: Wolfram is angry, but is it because Yuri forgot about him? Did that have a secret meaning that Yuri didn't know, or was Wolfram being himself? Was he just being difficult again?

Chapter Number: #32

Author Note: I keep noticing that I keep putting "it's" even when I don't mean "it is" (along with several other bothersome typos). I know the difference, but I get ' happy. So, please, forgive me. I write quickly so you get updates without having to wait for ten rough drafts to go by. I know those things can be irritating, even though they are little, but to error is human, and this is a fanfic, not my informative speech, persuasive toulmin argument speech, and not my toulmin argument paper.

* * *

Wolfram had spent the following four days angry. The first night he'd slept in his own room unaccompanied, but on the three after that he'd slid into Yuri's room unannounced late at night while Yuri was unaware. During meals he had stayed silent and hardly spoke to anyone. He spent more of his time with his soldiers than he did shadowing Yuri, and that made the king nervous.

He hadn't meant to forget about Wolfram, but he didn't expect it to have such a negative effect on him. Part of him wanted to shout that Wolfram was simply overreacting, but another part of him screamed that there was something more to it. Something that he was either over looking or had never seen to begin with. He'd asked Conrad if he'd noticed anything out-of-the ordinary, but he said that everything seemed normal. Even Wolfram's sulking was normal. Yuri had trouble believing it. Despite that, Wolfram was unapproachable. He'd snap at him or ignore him. There was nothing he could do, and he was worried about it.

The last time Wolfram had sulked so badly was the last time (that he remembered) the maou had come out and…He didn't even want to think about it. He had no control over what the maou did, and if the maou got angry and hurt Wolfram again he didn't know what he would do. He had a strong feeling that he'd either find a new palace in the demon kingdom, or a small shack for that matter, and live out the rest of his days there as a hermit, or just return to Earth.

He didn't know that that was what Wolfram was trying to do. Not to get Yuri to leave, but to draw out the maou. He hated the way that the sight of the maou made him weak. He was disgusted with himself every time that he thought about his weakness when the maou had come to apologize. Wolfram wanted to provoke the maou, for better or for worse, so he could stand up to him.

He'd done his best. He'd ignored what Yuri said to him, he distanced himself the best he could without worrying anyone by locking himself away. He couldn't bring himself to ignore Greta, and therefore didn't bother trying, but he spent more time with his soldiers regardless. They needed the work anyway.

The maou was resting, Wolfram decided. And the only way to awaken him would be to cause trouble. He didn't want to cause real trouble, he didn't want to die or get injured, but he wanted to attention. He felt that, surly, if he called off his engagement the maou would come, but when he'd started to say it one night, he became tongue tied and horrified. His engagement couldn't be joked about or taunted. It was out of the question. He could not conceive of it.

On the fifth night, while Yuri was asleep, Wolfram tried something else. He tried asking. Greta had chosen to stay in her own room of her own will, giving Wolfram the perfect opportunity. He felt that it was his last option, so while Yuri was fully asleep, Wolfram gathered his courage and moved closer on the bed. He sunk his teeth into his lip for a moment and thought of what he'd say if the maou did awaken. What then?

Wolfram whispered for the demon king, the true demon king, to wake up. He asked to speak with him. He muttered quietly that he longed to see him again, even though he feared every twitch Yuri made. He was surprised that he was able to suppress his scream when Yuri's eyes shot open. They weren't his eyes. They were serpent like. It was the maou that was looking up at him coldly.

The maou sat up slowly, stiffly, as if he were lying on a bed of concrete rather than down. Wolfram backed away, but did not stand from the bed. The eyes of the demon king looked straight through him, pierced him, and he was unable to speak or look away. The maou said nothing. He waited patiently for Wolfram to speak. At least he appeared patient. Perhaps, Wolfram thought, he'd been listening all along. Watching and waiting to arrive. Maybe he knew everything. Every thought in his head and every fear that he had.

"You," Wolfram breathed. It wasn't a question, but it didn't feel as if it were a statement. Maybe it was just a fragment. They both knew, Wolfram felt, that it wasn't necessary for him to elaborate.

"Why have you called for me?" The maou asked, his voice sounding harsher than Wolfram had expected. "I am no pet that comes when called, but your persistence has become something which cannot be ignored and I am still indebted to you for my crimes. What do you need from me?" His voice left no room for games or leads, and Wolfram had nothing to say. There weren't any words for what he felt. He just wanted to see him and not be afraid, yet he was afraid. He could feel himself trembling and couldn't release the lip he'd captured between his teeth. "Answer!" The maou shouted with intense ferocity. Wolfram jerked, released his lip, and stared at him with his mouth open and silent. "Answer, Lord—"

"I wanted to see you," Wolfram managed to say without a stutter or a pause, but that was all that would come. The maou closed his mouth and stared at him with glaring eyes that looked through him to his soul. "If I'm going to marry Yuri," Wolfram said, his voice shaking only slightly. "I can't be afraid of any part of him. Even if you're not him, you're still a part. I have to—" He could say no more. It wasn't from fear; it was because there was a mouth being forced against his own almost painfully. He moved to pull away, but there was a hand on the back of his head that forced him closer, and another that began to pin him. "No," Wolfram whimpered softly the instant that the mouth withdrew. He could feel the fear at the back of his throat and felt his legs trying to press closed but unable with a torso between them.

His words were lost in the night air. The maou was hardly listening as he stripped Wolfram of his sword and tossed it towards the doorway. He hadn't worn his nightdress that night, he stayed in his uniform, but that merely slowed the maou's progress. He ignored Wolfram's cries as he began stripping him of his clothes. Wolfram tried to shove him away, but with no avail. The demon king ignored him, and when he'd fought too much those piercing eyes locked with his holding a warning of pain and Wolfram fell back against the bed. He didn't want any more pain than what was going to happen. He didn't need broken bones or bruises to alert Yuri in the morning. If that was when the maou would decide to disappear.

All that the maou left on him was his shirt, but Wolfram dared not to attempt to cover himself. He lay still, staring at the ceiling that was too dark to see and trying to disconnect his mind from his body. There would be pain he didn't want, there would be horror he didn't want to relive. Each time he felt the maou's hands caress his skin his memory of the attack burst in his brain. He swallowed hard when the maou moved his mouth towards his ear, a shiver coursed through him that made his eyes water with what was similar to tears, but different in many more ways. There wasn't a sting associated with them, it was more of a feeling of belonging. It felt right to have tears in his eyes.

"Let me," the maou commanded. It sounded almost like a question, but the inquiry did not leave room for a negative response. He pressed his lips against Wolfram's before the blonde could reply (not that there were any words in his mind to answer with). The maou ran his tongue along the crease of Wolfram's lips gently and he made no movements besides that. Wolfram told himself that that was the reason why he opened his mouth to allow him in.

Slowly the kiss became more intimate and Wolfram felt something inside of him snap and recoil like a string of fabric pulled too taut. He began to play along, as if acting out a scene in a play. His tongue began to join the game that the maou's had begun. His hands had risen from their lithe position at his sides. One caressed the maou's cheek and the other grasped him around his shoulders. Like the tears that were still present in the rims of his eyes, the reaction, the passion he was feeling, the desire…it all felt right. It felt proper. Why did he have to force himself to accept it? Why not accept it for what it was and share in the ecstasy. The maou offered for him to take part. The maou ordered him to. Wolfram was in no position to disobey the demon king. Rather than conforming and allowing it to be called rape, Wolfram pressed himself against the warm body above him and called it passion.

The maou seemed to know what to do, so Wolfram allowed him to take lead. He didn't feel any fear when his legs were pushed apart and he was forced backwards onto the bed. He felt no fear, but he felt something that resembled it. It was anticipation mixed with wonder. What would it be like since he'd consented? Would it be painful, or would it be glorious? In reality, it was a bit of both.

The instant the whimper of discomfort escaped his throat the maou began to kiss him again, occupying him more with the passion of the kiss than with the burning pain within him. It was easily ignored when there was something positive reassuring him. There was no fear, and Wolfram discovered that the emotion plaguing him was security. He felt safe with one of the maou's arms around his back and the other roughly running through his hair consoling and heartening. It felt right this way.

When the thrusting began the maou's attention shifted lower, one of his hands caressing Wolfram's length delicately in a way that was almost like teasing, but granted enough pleasure for the tiny hitches of pain to become lost on their way to Wolfram's brain. He thrust gently into the warmth of the hand, his shyness dissipating with each bout of pleasure that exploded in his brain when something inside of him was nudged and pressed on. He panted softly, feeling the warmth of the maou's breath on his throat as he leaned his head back on the pillows.

It was right this way, having the thrusting within him controlled—gentle and considerate. There was nothing breaking, nothing bleeding that he could recognize, and the only thing that was weeping was weeping from intense bliss. Rather than screams, moans were making his throat turn raw. The maou had attempted to silence him with kisses and with touches, but it was fruitless and he didn't try any harder. Everyone said that the Demon King was generous, a paragon of compassion, but they had no idea.

The thought made Wolfram laugh, even from deep within his elation. He had to make no movements, no efforts, and the Demon King rewarded him excessively with pleasure atop pleasure. He was permitted to lay back and allow hands to stroke him, to pump him, all he had to do it return was lay still and allow something pleasantly warm thrust deep within him, something that gave more pleasure than pain now that his body was finished fighting.

He was kissed silent the instant he felt his climax nearing. The intense feeling was overwhelming and the only way Wolfram knew to release it was through sound. He felt that if he suppressed the urge to moan it would cause a vacuum that would make the world implode. It was all contradiction. The maou kissing him to make him go quiet, but stroking him firmer and pressing that secret spot inside of him that sent him into unnatural realms of bliss and elation in concoction with a hand that stroked his hair so seductively. He couldn't help but be noisy, but he was willing to kiss so pleasantly if that was what the merciful king wanted.

He wound his arms around the maou's shoulders and pressed their chests closer, his mouth locked over top of the king's, both of their tongues sliding across the other's as a warm hand constricted around Wolfram and a warm body constricted against the maou. It was right this way. It was passionate. It was unity, the unity that belonged between a man and his fiancé. To feel the warm breath of his lover against his throat and to have warmth envelop him from head to toe was liberating. The small cry of pain he emitted when the burning turned to a searing sting was given volume only by a final climactic moan that was not opposed or withheld in the lightest form.

Wolfram ran his fingers through the maou's damp hair as the rest of him lie limp on the bed, unable to conjure any energy beyond what was used to blink and breathe. The maou looked at him with the same ferocious intensity, but Wolfram met it without fear. There was nothing to be afraid of…it was only Yuri's passionate side. The side that did what Yuri was too afraid to do.

The maou stayed with him long enough to extract himself from Wolfram's body and arms and to redress himself. After that he was gone and Yuri lay unaware and asleep at Wolfram's side. Wolfram stayed conscious long enough to realize that he didn't care to redress. All he wanted was to slide beneath the sheets and dream.

And, as usual, he got what he wanted.

~Alice Von Wonderland

Closing Note: Ah a long chapter with a bit of a lemon and a bit of oddity. It is my reward to you all for sticking with me for thirty plus chapters and continually reviewing and favoring it. I hope you found this chapter to your liking.

Until Next Time

Alice Von Wonderland


	33. The Morning After

Title: The Morning After

Pairing: Wolfram X Yuri

Rating: M

Chapter Warnings: la langue

Summary: The morning after isn't as euphoric as the night before.

Chapter Number: #33

Author Note: In response to my flood of reviews, I updated twice this weekend. Thank you all and I hope you get more enjoyment out of this chapter than…well…I got writing it. To me it feels like a regurgitation of drama ending with something oddly fluffy.. It's out of my system, and a wedding is coming soon.

* * *

Yuri jerked awake early in the morning. The sky was still half blackened—or half lightened for the optimists. Something felt off and, at first, it was hard to place. It then collapsed upon him like a load of bricks when he turned his head towards where Wolfram lay sleeping. At first he saw a glint of metal out of the corner of his eye and located the sword tossed near the door, when his eyes dropped down to Wolfram who burrowed beneath the blankets he was perturbed. He was sleeping curled up and silently with the blanket nearly covering his head, all that was showing was the top of one ear and a mop of blonde hair.

It wasn't particularly unusual, but Yuri _knew_ that something was not right. He leaned over Wolfram's body, attempting to see if Wolfram was only pretending to be asleep so that he could jump him when he was least expecting it, but saw, instead, a pile of clothing on the floor. There were pants, Wolfram's jacket, his necktie, and then…

"Wolfram!" Yuri screamed, jerking away from the form beside him that squirmed slightly. "Are you naked!?" Wolfram's eyes pulled open slowly, and Yuri didn't like the oddly contented look in them. He looked as if everything in the world was as it should be. As if being void of pants and underwear was acceptable.

"What are you yelling about?" Wolfram asked groggily, closing his eyes and pulling the covers over his head. "It's still early. Go back to sleep."

"Are you wearing pants?" Yuri thundered, Wolfram shifted slightly and moved the blanket beneath his eyes so he could see. The look in his eyes said nothing short of "no, is there a problem with that?" "Wolfram!" Yuri scooted backwards, close enough to the edge of the bad that one shift in weight could knock him off.

"Go back to sleep," Wolfram grumbled, closing his eyes slowly. "You can't pretend that you're not tired too."

"How can I sleep if you're in my bed naked!?" Wolfram grunted quietly.

"I'm not naked," he moaned groggily. "I have a shirt on—it's your fault anyway."

"How is any of this my fault?" Yuri exclaimed, watching as Wolfram slowly pulled himself into a sitting position. He lost his urge to argue when he saw Wolfram wince and let out a long hiss of what could only be pain. "Wolfram, did something happen?" Yuri watched helplessly as Wolfram's face drooped steadily into a look of saddened disappointment—like the face a child has when, after waiting for several hours for a relative to arrive to take him away to some joyous location, had to face the facts that no one was coming. "Wolfram?"

"It's nothing," he said in a quiet voice. "Go back to sleep." With the blankets still pooled around his waist, Wolfram began to gather his clothing off of the floor. All he bothered to put back on was his pants, then he was gone without saying anything. After the door closer behind him, Yuri allowed himself to inspect the sheets after pulling himself free of them. There was blood on them, but not much. He knew where it had come from and that left him more questions than answers.

-------

Wolfram was present at breakfast, which surprised Yuri who had contemplated drowning himself in his morning bath after discovering more evidence of his other half's experiences. He wasn't in a talking mood, but when Greta spoke to him he was courteous enough to answer.

It made no sense to him. Wolfram had been attacked again and yet he behaved as if nothing major was out of the ordinary. He feared that it was because Wolfram was trying to hide it. He was certain that, this time, Wolfram had either refused to fight when the maou took him to spare himself pain or he had fought and then healed himself to keep the secret. But if he'd healed himself, Yuri wondered, why did he still hiss in pain when he sat up in the morning? Wouldn't that be one of the most important fixes? It made no sense, and when he asked Wolfram to meet him later Wolfram had refused.

Thus, Yuri sat in his office with Gunter as company. Gunter was a cheerful as ever, but Yuri failed to mirror his joyous attitude. Wolfram was…what? He was being difficult? Odd? Not acting like himself? Maybe all of those. Definitely all of those.

------

"Stupid, stupid," Wolfram muttered to himself and he walked down the long path leading to the entrance of the castle's land. "What were you thinking?" He growled to himself and started walking faster. He'd been a fool. He'd called out the maou and then submitted himself. Sure, it was Yuri's body, his fiancé's body, but it wasn't Yuri! It was someone else. He'd given himself to someone else willingly and thought, in a moment of euphoric idiocy, that it was the same as giving himself to Yuri.

The worst thing that he could imagine was that he would have to tell Yuri the truth about it. He would have to confess that he'd been attempting to lure out the maou to talk with him—to ask him why it had happened, to try to understand what made him abandon his ideas of justice to engage in forceful carnal pleasures at Wolfram's expense. He wanted to know those things, but instead he'd acted like a trollop and laid on his back.

A feeling like seasickness grasped his stomach and he staggered to the side of the path, heaving. He stood there retching, even after his stomach had emptied, for several long moments before gathering himself and stumbling away.

Was it the same as cheating? Wolfram wondered when he reached the gate and leaned against it. It was maou's doing, but he'd provoked him. In the beginning his intentions had been pure. He just wanted to talk to him and ask why and loose his fear. He thought of how foolish he would look to the world if, every time the maou emerged to doll out justice, he went running for cover or stared in horror. He just didn't want to be afraid, but that fear was nothing compared to the gut wrenching sensation that accompanied the knowledge that he had, in fact, been unfaithful.

Wolfram knew he would have to explain it all to Yuri, but he didn't know how he would start it or how he'd end it. It wasn't as easy as saying "well, I called him out and lost my fear of him when he slept with me". There was more to it, but that seemed to cover everything. He didn't want to tell him, but he didn't want the engagement to be called off because Yuri misunderstood. He didn't want it to end because Yuri thought that the maou had attacked him once again. If it was to be ended, it would be ended because of the truth.

If it was to be ended, so was the world.

-------

Wolfram had agreed to talk to him, but it didn't seem like he was going to show up. He said that it would be right after dinner, in that specific sitting room, but an hour had slid past and Wolfram had yet to make his appearance. He waited regardless, knowing that Wolfram had to be over ten times more unnerved than he was.

Finally, as it neared the two hour mark, Wolfram opened the door, feeling sicker than ever and looking just as bad. He fell into the seat that faced the one that Yuri had been trying to sit in, but failed to and stared at the cushion until the he did sit down. They sat in silence, and Yuri, with great effort, had to break it.

"What happened between you and _him_ last night?" He asked. Wolfram flinched almost painfully and Yuri looked away, anticipating a long period of silence.

"I called him out," Wolfram said almost instantly. "I called him so I could ask him why, but it didn't work that way." He glanced at Yuri with emerald eyes laced with sadness that made Yuri want to cry. There was something broken there. He glanced away, unable to handle the sadness of the world and saw Wolfram twisting his engagement ring subconsciously around on his finger. "I…we…"

He was stuck after that. He'd had an entire explanation rehearsed in his brain, but it was long gone and all he could think of was Yuri getting angry and taking his ring away. Maybe it wasn't like Yuri to get mad, but what was the other option? Pain. If he made Yuri sad he'd hate himself even more for it. But he couldn't lie.

"He didn't hurt me this time," Wolfram said, looking at Yuri's face, trying to catch his eye to see a reaction and to broadcast that he was not lying. "I think that—" He inhaled deeply and forced himself to finish. "Might have had an affair. No, not might have," Wolfram added, twisting the ring painfully hard. "I did and I'm sorry, but I'm not afraid of him now."

Yuri didn't know how to answer. It was obvious that Wolfram was in agony, his finger was starting to look raw around his ring, but he knew of nothing to say. Wolfram had called out the maou to ask why he'd been raped, and then—he was to believe—spontaneously they'd ended up sleeping together? No, he didn't believe that. There was more to it that Wolfram wasn't telling. Perhaps it had ended with that mutual agreement to replace the memories of the rape with one of passion.

Wolfram had been happy that morning. He'd been acting normal. Now he was sick with worry and trauma. He said that he wasn't afraid of the maou anymore, and that was a good thing. The two had settled their issues in their own way. If it was for the better then Yuri felt that he could not complain. Wolfram appeared to be sorry that it ever happened and he seemed to think that his engagement was in jeopardy, but Yuri didn't feel mad or deceived. If that was what it took for Wolfram to recover then who was he to call it bad?

"Yuri?" Wolfram said, drawing him from his thought. "I'm really sorry. I hadn't meant to, it—"

"It's alright," he said softly, trying to offer a smile. "As long as you're better I don't mind. You two have your own way of doing…things…" Wolfram looked like he was either about to spit fire or begin hemorrhaging tears.

"It most certainly is not alright! You're just saying that so you feel less guilty when you look at all those other pretty girls! You're more of a cheater than me!"

"I guess that makes it alright then!" Yuri shouted back, almost liking the way Wolfram's cheeks became flushed with rage.

"Fine! We're even then!" Wolfram barked. They were quiet for a moment, Wolfram sitting his legs crossed nobly and his head turned away. He still looked annoyed and Yuri found that mildly comforting. And then it changed. "Say, Yuri?"

"Yes, Wolfram?" Yuri asked in a tone that hinted exhaustion.

"When is our wedding anyway?" Yuri almost choked on his tongue, but Wolfram's had become untangled. "And what about the honeymoon?"

"H-honeymoon?" Yuri stammered.

"Yeah, where are we going?" Yuri simply stared him, unable to think and unable to comprehend. Wedding…honeymoon…especially the last part. If they were on their honeymoon, they would have to—not that he hadn't already thanks to the bastard that used his body recklessly without his permission—and then what? "Yuri? I asked you a question!"

"Wherever you want to go," Yuri mumbled uncomfortably. It was all downhill from there. Wolfram seemed more relaxed as he slid into Yuri's bed, dressed in his usual nighttime attire. He thought he was being stealthy, Yuri felt, but he didn't know that the owner of the bed he was invading was wide awake.

He was afraid of what might happen if he slept.

Wolfram was worrying about the same thing.

~Alice Von Wonderland

Closing Note: I don't know what I was thinking, but I thought I would spit this chapter out before I got mentally constipated and went on hiatus. I don't like this chapter much and find it un-genuine sounding, but if I were to rewrite it I'd like it even less and it wouldn't save the world. So, enjoy un enjoy review or not. You'll still get another chapter soon and it will be better than this one that exists merely to keep everything moving along.

Until Next Time

Alice Von Wonderland


	34. Unforgivable

Title: Unforgivable

Pairing: Wolfram X Yuri

Rating: M

Chapter Warnings:

Summary: Wolfram needs advice and Yuri takes a long look in the mirror. (Vice versa actually.)

Chapter Number: #34

Author Note: Just to end this segment to leave room for fresher things in the future. Like weddings and honeymoons. And romance.

* * *

Yuri had been wrong in his assumptions about the behavior he had expected from Wolfram in the weeks proceeding his evening with maou. He had expect Wolfram to begin a bit sullen and quiet, as he had, and then to go back to the bratty self that he had been slowly turning back into. However, he had been wrong. Wolfram seemed to have stayed in that sullen state. He went about his days as usual, conversing when necessary, but when nothing was asked of him he seemed to fade into the background without resistance.

Two weeks had gone by and Wolfram just seemed to have become quieter. Worse than that, though, he'd retreated back to his own room to sleep. If he visited in the night and then left before sunrise as he'd been known to do, Yuri would have been aware of it over the four nights he lay tossing and turning. It was either worries that kept him awake or nightmares. Nightmares of Wolfram with the maou, most often.

He didn't understand why it was bothering him as much as it was. Wolfram had been attacked by the maou, that was what should bother him, but what was disturbing him the most was Wolfram's ability to forgive so easily. Or maybe it was the means and situation under which he forgave. On the other hand, Yuri was having trouble believing it. All of it.

There was no way that someone as sensible Wolfram, albeit irrational when drowning in strong emotions, would think to correct a violent act of sex with a passionate act of sex. At least not from the same person! Yuri found himself believing more that Wolfram had consented because there was no other option. The maou had backed him into a corner where his only options were to go willingly or go with a fight. And to fight meant pain and humiliation. To fight would mean a second rape. A rape that might cause his loved one to forcedly place distance between them. Something Wolfram didn't want to happen. Yuri thought that it would be just like Wolfram to selfishly consent to something if the only possible turn out could be good. It was also just like Wolfram to feel guilty only afterwards.

But that was unfair of him to think, and Yuri knew it. He tried to force himself to accept that Wolfram had done what he had to. He tried to force himself to be glad that the maou hadn't hurt him so badly that he wouldn't heal himself and that he couldn't speak of it. He tried to, but it was an uphill battle and each passing moment that Wolfram was silent at his side (mentally absent which was the same as being gone) or hiding himself away he felt himself loosing that battle. He found himself to be bitter, and he found himself to be jealous.

---------

"I thought you two were done with this arguing," Gwendal said to his youngest brother who was haunting his office rather than the Demon King's that evening.

"We're not arguing," Wolfram said harshly. "What makes you think we're arguing?" Gwendal huffed and laid down his pen, his blue eyes scanning his younger brother, making the blonde shift his weight uncomfortably.

"What _doesn't_," Gwendal said in a voice that almost sounded like a demand. "The arguments that you two have are starting to give me a headache, even if they're silent. Every day it's something different between you two, so what is it this time? Or am I not permitted to know?" Wolfram's eyes lowered to the floor heavily.

"I did something wrong," Wolfram confessed, feeling better when he had someone to tell it to. He had a feeling that if he told his mother he would be praised for giving Yuri competition rather than going willingly, and he knew that if he told Conrad there would be a morals lesson in his future. He wasn't sure of anyone else to turn to, and turning into himself wasn't working. He knew, or he hoped, that Gwendal would understand and offer advice without judgment or meaningless praise. Gwendal said things like they were. That was what Wolfram wanted.

"Are you sure that you specifically did something, or did the Demon King lead you to believe that?"

"It _was_ me," Wolfram said quietly. "Yuri said that he's forgiven me, but I don't believe that. There's no way that he could—"

"Stop that," Gwendal said in a voice that was as soft as Wolfram needed to remain confident in his decision to speak, but hard enough silence him. "All you mean to say is that you haven't forgiven yourself, and your lack of confidence has you hiding away so that the Demon King can't tell if you were sincere or not in your apology. You're not easy to approach with questions as it is and behaving like a hermit is leaving the Demon King—your fiancé—to come to conclusions on his own."

"I _can't_ forgive myself!" Wolfram defended. There were many valid points that Gwendal had made, but they all appeared to be easily corrected if he could "forgive himself".

"And why is that?" Gwendal asked, looking down at his papers with disinterest.

"It was just something unforgivable," Wolfram stammered unconfidently. He knew that Gwendal was the right person to turn to, but when it came to personal matters, personal and intimate matters, he found himself nearly too shy to mention it. He'd been wrong in his actions, and he knew that. The last thing he wanted was for someone to tell him so.

"Then move on without forgiveness," Gwendal said, crossing his arms over his chest. "If it can't be undone and it can't be forgiven, then forget it—and if you just can't forget it then do your best not to think about it. Over time it'll be overshadowed by other arguments and other things in your life besides your love life and you'll start to remember that there's more going on on this planet than your romance with the Demon King!" Wolfram, unable to think of words with which to respond, stood before his brother's desk with a slack jaw and wide, but still discontented, eyes.

What Gwendal said was true, but if Yuri could never wholly forgive him then their relationship would be at stake, and his dedication to Yuri meant more to him than life. If every fiber of his being was placed on his love for Yuri, then to have that love taken away would make him crumble. Life would cease to matter, no matter how foolish it sounded. His heart would keep beating, and his blood would keep flowing, his lungs would continue to fill with air, but he'd be dead. Even if he accepted that it was all over, his love, he would remain alive; he would go through his life as before, but with great reluctance and with great emptiness.

If Yuri was going to leave him soon, Wolfram decided, he was going to go to his side and lap up the last scraps of affection that he would ever receive. When he left, Gwendal wondered if he'd been too harsh.

~Alice Von Wonderland

Closing Note: One of those chapters to tie up the ends to lead into greater things ahead. Like honeymoons and weddings. I thought I would protagonize Gwendal since I've antagonized him so much in the past. (Yes, I know protagonized isn't a word, I'm playing with words.) He is functioning as my little voice of wisdom. And I thought he'd be the one to dole out the truth the least candy coated. I hope you enjoyed this chapter over my last one. It seems that a lot of you liked it, but this one is a bit more favorable.

Alice Von Wonderland


	35. Trust

Title: Trust

Pairing: Wolfram X Yuri

Rating: M

Chapter Warnings:

Summary: Wolfram's jealousy spurs him into action, but how does Yuri react? With anger or with understanding? Which was more understandable?

Chapter Number: #35

Author Note: I wanted to do a reflective piece in which the action happened before and you witness the aftermath. (Also known as the "I'm saving myself time and calling it a style" technique.) It fits well and saves a lot of improvising and guesswork.

* * *

Yuri's back smashed against the soft mattress almost hard enough to make the impact hurt. He would've said something to Wolfram to make him cease his oddly predatory actions, but the blonde's mouth sealed his lips both passionately and desperately. At first he thought the noises that Wolfram was making were noises of passion as he easily pinned the weaker form beneath him, but under closer analysis Yuri discovered that they were whimpers and groans more pained than pleased. After managing to undo one button on Yuri's coat, however, Wolfram's vigor, or interest, died and he pulled his mouth away to morph it into a grimace, his eyes clenched tightly shut and his equally constricted fist pounded the mattress beside Yuri's head more out of frustration than rage.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Wolfram half screamed and half wept. He wasn't crying, at least not physically, but his voice was indicating that the sensation was creeping closer and closer beyond Wolfram's ability to suppress it. He slammed his fist against the mattress once more and leaned back, allowing his fiancé to sit up. "What were you trying to prove by flirting with that girl?" The inquiry was both pained and ferocious.

"Wolfram, you're overreacting!" Yuri attempted, touching the blonde's shoulder only to have him pull away. "I was just talking with her! You can't keep assuming things like this!" It was a party, a simple flamboyant party where lords, ladies, demons, and humans all came together to do whatever socializing that they needed. It was Wolfram's own mother who had drug the young woman over to make the Demon King's acquaintance. She was a polite girl, but nothing more than that. Her appearance and mannerisms hardly comparable with the traits that Wolfram had that he, Yuri, enjoyed. She was pretty, it was true, but Wolfram was, in his own odd way, prettier. Their conversations, though mainly pointless most of the time, were more enriching and memorable than the one he'd had with the girl who'd caused Wolfram's pang of jealousy.

"Does this ring mean nothing?" Wolfram shouted, flashing the ring in front of the Demon King's face frantically. "Did you give it to me just to shut me up? Is that it?" He left no room for Yuri to answer. Once his statement, no inquiry at all, was completed, he let out a groan that bordered a shriek and began again. "Look what you've done to me!" He said, a pathetic smile reaching his lips and his eyes that locked with Yuri's heavily and showed no signs of faltering. "You're ruined me," he said, pained. "I would never have done this before," he added, pulling away slowly to sit on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. "Would never have stooped so low as to beg anything of you, to pine after you like an obedient hound." He said more, but it was all spoken in soft mumbles, inaudible to Yuri who desperately wanted, and did not want, to hear all in the same moment. "I never would have let this…this thing, this romance to take up so much of my mind. You've done this to me," he finished—or at least Yuri assumed he had finished. There were several minutes of silence proceeding the accusation, and Wolfram made no moves to run away or to return to his oddly predatory actions of before.

"This isn't about the girl is it, Wolfram?" Yuri said, scooting closer to Wolfram who neither flinched nor made any motions of closing the distance more. Wolfram didn't answer, and that was enough of an answer for Yuri. "It's about before—"

"It's about _everything!_" Wolfram exclaimed, his eyes meeting Yuri's once again with a gaze concocted of pain and anger. "It's about before, it's about after, it's about our engagement—everything." Yuri saw in Wolfram's face insecurity and he saw a lack of confidence. Those were two things he refused to take lightly or to overlook. A kiss would not fix them and neither would a hug or consoling words. In reality, Yuri didn't know what to do, so he guessed. He took a shot in the dark, knowing that if he said the wrong thing he would look more insensitive than he was unaware. And he was extremely unaware.

"I know that everything things start to look good again it goes wrong and things seem to get worse than they were before, but, Wolfram, that's what life is all about, isn't it?" He didn't dare pause. Wolfram's eyes showed attention, but little other than that and his previous emotions. He would ramble until he was right. Wolfram's eyes would tell him if he was right whether the demon wanted them to or not. "Sure, not everyone has to deal with the kind of situation that you and I and…he have, but other than that it's no different. Things won't just be easy all of a sudden. We have to battle these things, right? So that we can get stronger together. It's part of life that things go wrong every time they get right, you just can't let it beat you down so much." The eyes wavered, but the new emotion was still hazy. "I still want to marry you if you're still interested, but I can't stand seeing you tear yourself to pieces every time things go wrong." He considered adding that it wasn't Wolfram's fault that all of the things that happened had unfolded the way that they had, but the eyes that had been pained began to look confused and intrigued.

Then they shifted back to insecurity.

"Yuri—" Wolfram started, but Yuri interjected.

"No. From this point in time, everything bad that happened before is done, alright? Forget the pain and remember the lessons, okay? I know that I can't control what _he_ does and what you do, but I trust you to make the right decisions to keep yourself safe. If you get hurt because of him because you didn't want to hurt me by doing whatever it is that he wants, it'll hurt worse. It'd be like I'm the one hurting you and I can't even stand the thought of it—"

"No more," Wolfram said, pressing his lips against Yuri's softly. There was not a hint of hesitation in his actions, but Yuri found it more pleasing than unsettling. But, he would have had to have been in a coma, if not a vegetative state, to miss the shudder that coursed through Wolfram's spine when he began to kiss back. The kiss wasn't long, and the one who started it ended it. "If he comes back I'll do what's right," Wolfram said. "Even if it's not what you'd agree with."

"Wolfram," Yuri said with a warning tone. Wolfram's lips seemed to curl into a smile, a smirk that reached his eyes and mixed with the dwindling remains of his self-consciousness and ache.

"Trust me," he said. "Promise that you will." Yuri nodded and kissed the unmistakably contented, almost cynically delighted, demon on the cheek.

"I promise," he replied, not completely sure of what he had agreed to, but trusting that it was right.

---------

"You should have a winter wedding," Lady Celi said as she walked with the Demon King on the grounds. "It would be so much more romantic and a light snow would really set the mood."

"I'm not sure about that," Yuri said with a sigh. "It would just be cold."

"Oh, but with a layer or two on snow on the ground to shimmer in the clear sunset that _only_ accompanies the colder months it would be quiet the memorable occasion." Her eyes met with Yuri's, and although her lips were smiling gently her eyes were unrelenting. For her son there would be nothing besides a winter wedding with snow.

Yuri's only concern was that the snowy season was not even three months away. He would also have to bring this new idea up to Wolfram who had become more and more snobbish as the days dragged on. Every other sentence ended with "I thought you were supposed to trust me, remember?" It was a royal mess, but Wolfram seemed relieved. His eyes weren't clouded and he'd come back to life. News of a quickly approaching wedding could possibly make him nervous, but it was more likely that he would become more excited. How he would show that excitement was for the gods to decide.

Wolfram was strange in his ways, but Yuri knew that he would have to trust him. There was no marriage without trust, and with the past behind them and lessons learned, there was room for the trust to grow. He wondered what the maou would have to say about it.

~Alice Von Wonderland

Closing Note: I tried to make it a bit longer than the last chapter page length wise. Now it's time for the final plots to take hold, as long as I don't deviate from my course. There is a wedding coming up, and a honeymoon, but you know there's more to it than that. However, the emotional drama of the previous chapters has reached its peak. It's all downhill from here.

Until Next Time

Alice Von Wonderland


	36. Everything and Nothing

Title: Everything and Nothing

Pairing: Wolfram X Yuri

Rating: M

Chapter Warnings:

Summary:

Chapter Number: #36

Author Note: I had intended to write more chapters this week since I was on spring break, but that never really happened. It was more or less running around looking for employment and being drug to weird people's houses to eat weird food at weird hours watching basketball. I would much rather have been here.

* * *

The room was hot, but not the air. Yuri lay beneath the covers, feeling as if he were being burned alive by the blankets and the part of his shoulder where Wolfram's head lay was scalded and numb. Even the part of his nightshirt that was damp from Wolfram's final emotional meltdown that ended in his unconsciousness. The tears weren't tears of sadness, but more of joy or something close to it.

They were set to have a wedding in under twenty days. A winter wedding, just as Lady Celi had wanted. Over the previous two months the arrangements had been made, the people informed, the guests forewarned, the outfits decided, the colour scheme picked. Everything was ready, just not the calendar and Yuri had yet to decide whether or not he wanted to buy Wolfram a wedding ring, as was custom on earth, or just let him enjoy his engagement ring.

The news of the wedding may have made Wolfram collapse into tears of happiness nearly every time it was seriously discussed, but he and Lady Celi seemed to be the only two besides Greta who were thrilled with the idea. Conrad had become sensitive to the situation, avoiding it more often than speaking of it, and Gwendal had become nearly homicidal at the thought of it. When it came to support, they had only each other to stabilize themselves. Lady Celi's excitement toppled them, as did Greta's, and the displeasure from the other two brothers put more than a damper on Wolfram's mood.

Absently, Yuri's hand trailed through the mess of Wolfram's hair that pooled on his shoulder. The place he had chosen to fall asleep, his body still lying atop the blankets and dressed in his nightdress. But what would happen after they married? There was the honeymoon he still had to worry about. Its location had already been decided, another trip to another island pretty close to the island on which Morgif had been retrieved. Its location wasn't what Yuri was concerned about. Honeymoons were for alone time, and alone time for newly weds was only for one thing. Privacy, if one wanted to be naïve, and sex if one wanted to face the facts.

In all honesty, Yuri knew nothing about it except for the fact that it seemed to be same in both worlds. He also knew that Wolfram had the tendency to be the more dominant of them when the maou wasn't around, and that idea was one that he had no taste for. He was also impartial to the idea of reenacting the scene between Wolfram and the maou. What if the maou was better and Wolfram preferred him? What if he did things intentionally to draw him out to be with him instead? Or what if, somehow, he, as himself, injured Wolfram when they were together? What then? Would Wolfram insist that he hadn't done it? That the maou had momentarily taken over and caused the pain instead?

Wedding, fine. Yuri didn't care if he got married or not, in fact, he was looking forward to the ceremony. But he did not want to go on that honeymoon, and the wedded life was not one that he was eagerly anticipating. While they were engaged Yuri was able to have a reason for turning Wolfram down when he shyly, so very uncharacteristically shyly, made suggestions. Once they were together he would not have that excuse. He would have to. It wouldn't be fair to Wolfram to deny him that critical physical aspect of their relationship. While they were engaged Wolfram could not force him into it, but when they were together it was cruel to deny him.

To deny him then would make Wolfram truly believe that the whole thing was a setup and a lie. A marriage just to silence him, to make him speak of it no more. That wasn't why Yuri was marrying him, and he didn't want him to think that. However, it was irrational to believe that he could try to explain his tangled up thoughts and feelings to the lusty blonde who wanted everything and then nothing. He wanted love, he wanted attention, but if they were given for the wrong reasons or at the wrong moment he wanted none of it. When Yuri tried to hug him for no more reason than to feel touch, he'd been pushed away. When he hugged him after he'd collapsed into tears that very night, he was pulled closer.

…But the wedding was to be simple, Yuri reminded himself. There wasn't even to be a reception afterwards. They would have a small meet-and-greet with everyone just before they were joined together, but they were to do most of the reception-like activities the day before. They would have a dinner, the important guests invited only, and then they would marry the next day. After they married they would leave, immediately, for their honeymoon.

Why was there no reception, many asked. Why? Because Yuri didn't want one. How did he get away with taking away such an important part of Wolfram's special day? By simply saying "Wolfram? Would it be alright if we didn't have a reception? I'd like to leave as soon as possible." Lady Celi made a few babbling comments, Gunter nearly screamed, Gwendal had grunted, and Wolfram turned three shades of crimson before calling him a wimp and saying it would save him the embarrassment of trying to dance with him, so yes.

At that moment, however, while lying in the burning room that was really cold, Yuri wanted everything and nothing as well. He wanted to be done with the engagement. He wanted to be done with the wedding and its ceremonies. He did not want a wedding. He did not want an engagement. And he did not want, under any circumstances, to face the horror that was a honeymoon. He wanted even less to say that to Wolfram's face or to make those dreams come true.

There would be a wedding, a honeymoon…privacy. Yuri wouldn't snatch that away from Wolfram when it made him so happy to even think about it that it brought tears to his eyes. At least Yuri hoped that they were tears of happiness. He didn't know what he would do with himself if Wolfram were crying because he was pained.

That was what was true, however.

What Wolfram felt, Yuri felt as well. Wolfram was just as concerned about that one night and wished that it were over. Come and gone. What would that night consist of? Romance or horror? Would the maou arrive and ruin it? Crush it all in one powerful, and painful, thrust? Would he disapprove of the choice that Yuri had made…that Wolfram had forced him into? What was to happen?

He feared the future, and while the wedding did make him smile and feel overwhelmingly good about life, it did nothing to make tears well in his eyes. The tears were ones of pain and uncertainty, but he'd sooner die than let Yuri know that. He still had his pride, and fear on that single night was not going to make him look weak. Let the demon king think, believe, that he was sobbing from joy when he was really falling to pieces slowly. Let Yuri be naïve. It was safer that way, and that was how Wolfram wanted it.

Laying, pretending to sleep with his head so comfortably on Yuri's shoulder, was peaceful. He didn't have to think about much when proof of affection was right before him. If Yuri cared nothing for him, why would he stroke his hair in that way when he was not supposed to be awake to feel it? On the off chance that he really was awake? No. Yuri wasn't that smart or that deceitful.

Wolfram wanted the world, and yet he was content to receive nothing. When the hand fell away, Yuri had fallen away as well. Wolfram joined him in sleep and fell away. Off of his shoulder and towards the other side of the bed where there was more space to move in the cooler sheets. Everything and nothing…they were quite a lot alike.

~Alice Von Wonderland

Closing Note: I don't know what I'm doing, but I think the next chapter is the wedding. I was supposed to stop with all of this romantic drama, but I wanted to pass some time in this fic without depicting random and time consuming events that I care not to develop or guess at since they are irrelevant. Things such as picking colours and finding locations. I hope you do not mind.

Until Next Time

Alice Von Wonderland


	37. Spectacle

Title: Spectacle

Pairing: Wolfram X Yuri

Rating: M

Chapter Warnings:

Summary: Pre-Wedding jitters, but will Wolfram mistake them and reenact the runaway bride?

Chapter Number: #37

Author Note: Wanted to upload sooner, but I had a wretched virus that ate my internet access. XP antimalware 2010. I spent four hours trying to fix it on my own before my personal tech expert explained the simple "Last Known" Config. to fix it. Then it came back, so I downloaded Malwarebytes free version, while I kept XP antimalware 2009 at bay by canceling it () the second it popped up on the task manager screen, and so far so good. Here's a chapter for all of our suffering.

* * *

Wolfram ran his fingers through his hair as he eyed his reflection in the looking glass and scoffed. He hated the white suit his mother had forced him to ware. It washed out his skin and made him look paler and made his hair look that much less bold. It was as if the heavy coat and pants put a translucent white film over his entire form. He wondered what type of outfit Yuri was wearing. It wasn't one of their customs to avoid seeing each other before the ceremony, but in Yuri's world it was, and since Yuri was the Demon King, whatever he wanted happened.

He had had his brothers for company for almost an hour as he dressed and readied, but they had both slipped away to perform the other duties of Yuri's "earth wedding". There were supposed to be "bride's maids" Wolfram was told, but when he selected the three household maids Yuri told him they weren't really supposed to be maids. They argued for almost half an hour before Yuri admitted that he was wrong. Why else would they be called maids!

Wolfram huffed at the very memory. Matrons, maids, groomsmen, best man, mother-of-the-bride, father of the groom…flower girl… many positions, less than half of which were fully filled. With Anisina as his "Matron of Honor" and Conrad as Yuri's "best man" and Greta functioning as this odd tosser-of-flowers…The only sane thing seemed to be Lady Celi having a seat in the front row. There was no "father of the groom" present, and Wolfram almost felt bad about it. He would've felt worse if Yuri didn't _insist_ that there would _possibly_ be another wedding, or a ceremony like it, on earth if they visited.

Immediately after the ceremony they were going to leave. The meet-and-greet, as Yuri kept calling it—the filler for their never-to-happen reception dinner, had gone over well. The important guests all greeted them and wished them luck and happiness in their marriage. Yuri had seemed embarrassed the entire time, and Wolfram didn't know if that embarrassment stemmed from the Demon King's dislike for large crowds and being the center of attention, or if he was ashamed of his fiancé. While Yuri was busy being shamed or embarrassed, Wolfram was doing his best to contain his sheer joy. He'd learned that the happier he appeared the less comfortable Yuri became. He called them pre-wedding jitters, but Wolfram had a fear that they would become permanent.

That's why, when he was called to enter the hall to be married, he hesitated. The attendant returned after two minutes of his absence and called for him again. Wolfram moved towards the door with the three steps it took for the attendant to believe that he was following him and then stopped again.

He could hear the murmur of the crowd as all of them whispered at once. They were able to shrink down the guests to only those of importance who had previously been acquainted with the demon king or Wolfram, but there were still so many. So many people expecting a wedding that Wolfram didn't know if he could go through with.

Yuri didn't want to get married, Wolfram thought. He didn't know exactly why Yuri was doing this to himself, but Wolfram decided that he wasn't going to do it too. If Yuri didn't want to marry then he wouldn't make him, no matter how much the very thought ate him from the inside out. If Yuri didn't want it, it wasn't fair to make him. It wasn't…

"_He's_ having second thoughts?" Wolfram heard someone whisper loudly outside the door. It made him flinch. They didn't feel like second thoughts, they felt like thoughts he should have been having all along. Then there was gasping and Wolfram fumbled backwards a step in surprise.

What was happening? There had been a gasp and then there was ruffling, as if the people were all moving at once. No one was screaming, but numerous ladies could be heard gasping "oh" or "ah", but not in pleasant shock or surprise. What had happened? Had someone fainted? What if it was Yuri? Wolfram moved towards the door briskly, but when his hand grasped the doorknob, he had a second thought. What if it wasn't Yuri? What if it was just someone else? What if someone had simply said something obscene and he hadn't heard it in his thoughts? If someone had spoken against him and he barged out alarmed he'd look like a fool. But what if it _was _Yuri?

He couldn't take that risk, and he knew that. So he opened the door, his eyes squinted, close to closing, as if trying to block whatever scene would appear. To shield himself from the faces that would turn his way. But, when he moved through the doorway his lowered head collided with the bone of a black-clad shoulder. Before he could back away a hand discretely grabbed him by his arm, turning their bodies so that the grasp would go unnoticed by the gaping crowd.

"Yuri," Wolfram half whispered half gasped, knowing that the black would only be worn by the Demon King and recognizing his scent and gentle, but demanding, grip.

"Are you alright?" Yuri asked quietly, holding Wolfram tightly. Wolfram turned his head to catch his eyes, to read whatever emotion was showing in them, and was greeted with delicate concern. Yuri looked slightly embarrassed, slightly worried, and just a little bit happy. "What?" Yuri asked, observing Wolfram's startled eyes.

"Nothing," Wolfram stammered, pulling away gently. Yuri allowed Wolfram's arm to leave his grasp and allowed his hand to fall freely to his side with subtle movement. Everyone was looking, but he was desperate not to make more of a show. "You just look…happy," Wolfram said meeting Yuri's eyes, his surprise melting into a sort of calm bliss.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Yuri asked. His lips curled into a soft smile and Wolfram felt himself turning crimson. (A shade that he was sure looked brighter against his pale suit.) "I'm getting married today. Aren't you?" Wolfram looked at him in a sort of haze. Was he being asked if he was happy or if he was getting married? He didn't have time to think too deeply. He didn't want to make a spectacle. If Yuri was happy then it was all right, wasn't it? He needn't sacrifice his happiness and his dreams if Yuri was content with the situation. Maybe he really just didn't like being the center of the attention, or to be in front of such a large crowd.

Wolfram nodded lightly and watched as Yuri's smile warmed like sand touched by the sun.

"Then let's go." He took Wolfram's hand and pulled him towards the center aisle, his hand shaking in Wolfram's with nerves; at least nerves was what Wolfram hoped they were. He lead him down the aisle that had been covered in flower petals, blooms, and leaves by Greta who stood eagerly at the side of the aisle's end, leaning forward to see beyond the people who stood as the Demon King and his future husband passed. Wolfram was contented to keep his eyes focused on them as they whizzed beneath his feet and his attention focused on the warm hand in his own.

When they reached the end of the aisle and climbed the few small steps towards the altar where a man of power stood and rambled on words that Wolfram couldn't hear, he was more than contented to find both of his hands resting in Yuri's hands which were shaking subtly. His heart was racing and he was surprised that no one else was asking where that god-awful thudding noise was coming from. Was it supposed to feel that way? Like a cocktail of uncertainty, fear, embarrassment, elation, and too much alcohol to see straight? When the time came that he had to raise his eyes from the floor and look towards Yuri's face he was almost unable to manage it.

Then he didn't have to when Yuri pulled one of his hands free and revealed a small box from his pocket and handed it to Wolfram who stared at it in both awe and horror. People mumbled and Wolfram's hands began to shake as he reached for it. He lifted the lid and saw a second ring, much like the first except for its band was made of gold instead of silver and, instead of a stone, its band had an unusual jag forward, like an arrow that would point towards his finger tip when he put it on. However, when he lifted it out it caught on the light cotton it rested in and revealed a third ring beneath it which had a similar jag in it as well. Yuri grabbed both rings from Wolfram's fingers, taking the box, and its cotton, and stuffing it back into his pocket nervously and placed the two rings atop each other, showing how the grooves fit together. One bent outwards so the other curved with it perfectly, altering its path for the sake of the other.

Wolfram almost asked if it meant Yuri was altering his path just because he'd asked it of him, or because he wanted to, but he was interjected by the ring that was slid onto his finger and the other that was put in his hand. Wolfram stared at it for a minute before Yuri thrust his hand towards him gently. Flushing, Wolfram slid the ring onto the ring finger of Yuri's left hand tried to ignore the quiet coos of the crowd.

"I do," Wolfram said to the question that the man of power asked him—on the second try. His heart was thudding too loudly for him to hear properly, and what he could hear well were the thoughts in his head and the rustling of the crowd in their seats.

"_I_ do," Yuri said, without a snag or hesitation. Wolfram's breath caught in his throat, his blood coursing loudly in his ears as if he'd run too far too fast, as Yuri leaned forward, his lips slightly parted. He only leaned halfway and, before Wolfram could consider the meaning of the jagged rings again, he thought of the crowd and of spectacles and leaned forward the rest of the way, welcoming the soft touch of Yuri's lips against his own.

The kiss was gentle and brief, but Wolfram was neither glad nor upset when it ended. No need to make a scene of it. Wedding kisses happened in both worlds. So why was his heart still racing? And racing faster? Was it supposed to? He found his hand in Yuri's, which was no longer shaking, and was tugged back down the aisle. Descending the steps only made Wolfram's heart beat quicker.

"Oh my, but he does look pale," Lady Celi said as he walked past. It was the last thing he heard before he fainted. He didn't even hear the crowd gasp or his own thoughts of how fainting at your own wedding was defiantly a spectacle.

~Alice Von Wonderland

Closing Note: No he's not dead, dying, diseased, or going to wake up in a hospital. I just thought it would make for a…an interesting ending. (For this chapter. I'm not done yet.)

Until Next Time

Alice Von Wonderland


	38. FantasiesConclusion

Title: Fantasies

Pairing: Wolfram X Yuri

Rating: M

Chapter Warnings: It's their honeymoon people…

Summary: Check Warning

Chapter Number: #38

Author Note: Exams…viruses…illnesses…lack-of-inspiration…relatives…need I say more? My apologies for the delay. Please enjoy this romantic chapter as an apology for my delay. I haven't forgotten you, I've just been lazy…I mean busy

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They had been given a beach house of sorts to stay in. It was made of stone, had only one floor, but was spacious and was filled with anything and everything they'd need for the duration of their stay. There was food; there were clothes all ready put away and organized. They had books to read incase they became bored, and the bathroom was positively overflowing with soaps, perfumes, and shampoos. There were two bedrooms in the house, one large and the other small. Wolfram opted to take the smaller of the two and Yuri allowed it for the simple knowledge that, no matter what, Wolfram was going to end up in his room one way or another.

"I can't believe that _I_ fainted," Wolfram grumbled for the third time since they'd arrived at their own private house, discounting the countless times he mentioned it before they arrived, and on the way, and before they even left the castle…before he even left the room after waking up. "That's something they'd all expect from a wimp like you!"

"It's not _that_ big of a deal," Yuri insisted. "At least no one caught it on tape." He ignored Wolfram's half annoyed stare and continued observing the waves that lapped lazily against the shore. It was so cliché, he thought, being on a beach for his honeymoon.

"I fainted within minutes of becoming the husband of the Demon King! It'll go down in records and I'll be the laughingstock of the entire kingdom! Maybe-maybe even the entire world!"

"You won't be laughed at on Earth," Yuri commented, offering the hot-tempered blonde a smile.

"Yeah, if you can keep from telling everyone that is." Wolfram fell down onto the couch, reclining against one of its arms and stretching his legs out to cover the entire surface.

"Oh, come on," Yuri said tiredly. "Why would I do something like that?"

"Because _you_ get such a kick out of it," Wolfram huffed. Yuri didn't answer, but smiled as he watched Wolfram stew in his own embarrassment. It was both cute and refreshing in its own little way. Refreshing because it was nice to see Wolfram's head so clear that he could only find one small, meaningless thing to worry about, and cute because…well, just because. It was endearing to see Wolfram's eyes possessing only embarrassment and the slightest traces of bliss beneath the pointless mortification. "So what do we do now?" Wolfram asked after several minutes of silence. Yuri shrugged and looked back at the scenery, or so it appeared. In the reflection of the glass he could see Wolfram stand slowly and move towards him with his hands hidden in his pockets.

"I don't know," Yuri answered casually as Wolfram moved to stand beside him. "We could eat, I guess." Wolfram hummed in reply.

"I could go for that," he answered, his eyes filling with calm as he watched the sky above the water turn a shade of lavender.

"But then what?" Yuri asked. It was strange for him to have free time, and as the day turned to night there was little to do on the island that retired early. There was no work to be done, no one to save, no emotional distress in his fiancé/husband to correct, no consoling to be done, just time to spend with Wolfram and the other devices present within the house.

"Sleep?" Wolfram suggested, turning his eyes to look at Yuri's reflection in the glass. Yuri met his reflected gaze and smiled.

"Alright, but you have to help me cook something." Wolfram made a face, but followed his husband as he walked towards the small kitchen.

"Fine. What did they leave for us?" They scanned the contents of the room. Vegetables, fruits, a note saying that the butchers opened early, bread, butter, cutlery, water, and alcohol.

"Feeling in the mood for a salad?" Yuri asked, staring at option and frowning, wondering if it this was someone's way of informing him that he needed to eat healthier or that he was getting fat. Wolfram grabbed a fruit off of the counter and bit into it.

"Not really," he said whilst chewing. "But fruit is fine." He gestured to the rest of the produce that rested on the counter. "Eat something, Yuri. Otherwise you'll get sick." Yuri complied, grabbing the same fruit as Wolfram, taking a bite, and realizing at once that it was a mistake. The bitter fruit left him ridiculously thirsty, but he felt obliged to finish it after Wolfram kept asking if he liked it, coming to the conclusion on his own that he didn't, and then scolding himself for not telling the service that set the place up to leave the vile fruit out.

"We'll just have to go to the market tomorrow and get what we need," Yuri said, trying to chase away Wolfram's sudden glum. "It'll be our first time in public as a couple," he added, watching Wolfram's eyes light up. "Well, aside from the wedding and our trip here." Wolfram blushed slightly and grabbed another fruit off of the counter and began eating it slowly. When Yuri's eyes passed over his shoulder and out the window, Wolfram turned to regard the view as well, feeling content.

"Do you want to go sit by the water?" He asked. Yuri nodded, grabbed a different fruit off of the counter and they moved towards the back door which faced the beach and the open view of the sunset.

They'd shared a kiss, a brief and gentle one, but that was when things changed. What had been calm became serious, what had been relaxing became borderline traumatic. They'd parted at the conclusion of their small kiss, their lips touching less than they had at their wedding, and in that fragment of time Wolfram's eyes met Yuri's and saw them change. The pupils narrowed and he'd panicked. He'd pulled away from Yuri's arms which had encircled him just as he'd always secretly dreamed about and cried out. Not loud enough to attract attention, but loud enough to pull Yuri back to the surface.

He couldn't explain it, Yuri hadn't known that it had happened and Wolfram became uncertain whether it had simply been a trick of the light. Either way, he began to wonder what he had started by marrying Yuri without formally asking the maou. Didn't he _deserve_ a say? And if he did and it had been denied, didn't he have the right to interject the sweetly intimate moment? He had forgiven the maou for what he had done; he'd had to in order to be able to regard Yuri with the same loving eyes as he had before.

The more he thought the more he couldn't bear to look into Yuri's confused eyes. Those eyes burned, those eyes made him _think_. A rape turned to passion on another night under different circumstances. What right did he have to marry Yuri? His mind kept flashing to them, both of the nights he spent with Yuri's other side. It was a lie for Yuri to say it didn't bother him! If that was a lie, what else was? He wanted to run, but it was an island. There was water too broad to swim across. He was trapped.

"Wolfram, you need to relax," Yuri said, grabbing the blonde's hand when he tried to stand to run. "You're scaring me. What's the matter?" But if it was all a lie, then why was there love as well as concern in Yuri's eyes? There was no way to feign that much love.

The past needed to be forgotten. He'd forgiven the maou for the torture, the maou would forgive him for sharing his love with his alter ego. Maybe there would be pain, and maybe there wouldn't. For Yuri, Wolfram decided, he would have to be strong. He wanted to be. He refused to allow himself to be chased away once he'd gotten so close to the fruit of his happiness. He would have to forget. Forget everything before that moment except for what made him love the man he was with.

"I want to go back inside," Wolfram said with forced calm. "It's getting dark and I'm…tired." He had to think. He'd almost said afraid, but he didn't _feel_ afraid. If anything, he felt like he should be afraid, but wasn't anymore. Like he'd been afraid because he'd been told to be. Like feigning surprise when the secret has been leaked. When he was with Yuri he didn't have to fake anything. He hadn't from the start, not even politeness, and somehow Yuri still loved him.

"Okay," Yuri said, getting up from his seat on the ground. "It's getting chilly anyway." Wolfram smiled and walked with Yuri into their home and had an overwhelming sense of matrimony. It was like being just a couple. Not a noble couple, not like the Demon King and the prince. He felt average for the first time and, in all honesty…he liked it.

"What does this ring mean?" Wolfram asked as they lie together on the bed. It wasn't a large bed, certainly nothing like the ones they had at home that left room for at least two rows of four people. No, this one had just enough room for one row of two and possibly half of a person severed down the middle. The sheets were a dark blue, Wolfram noted. A better colour to disguise stains.

"What do you mean?" Yuri asked, taking Wolfram's hand into his own and observing the blonde's wedding ring. He'd been twisting it around his finger continuously since they'd moved into the bedroom on a silent command. They both knew what they were supposed to be doing, but were also aware that neither of them knew how to carry through with the task.

"Well, when it's with yours…yours bends—see?" Wolfram pulled off his ring and grabbed for Yuri's. Once both were in his hands he placed them together, just as Yuri had at their wedding, showing how Yuri's ring's path altered when Wolfram's pressed against it. "What does it mean?" Yuri regarded him with unhappy eyes that glistened with a bit of wonder and a fair amount of confusion. Wolfram knew what the rings meant to him. It signified how he had made the Demon King go out of his way to assuage his spoiled and needy demands.

"What does it mean to you?" Yuri asked, forcing Wolfram to meet his gaze even though the blonde seemed set against it. "Come on, tell me."

"It means that…you changed for me," Wolfram said softly. When he spoke it, generalized it, it didn't sound bad, but the more he dwelled on it, the more poisonous the words became. "That I forced you to bend against your will so that you fit with me." _That I cut the wrong puzzle piece to make it complete the picture, even if it wasn't right._

"Wow," Yuri said, taking the rings and separating them. "How do you get _that_ out of _these_?" He asked with a soft laugh that made Wolfram's face turn red. "Really, they're completely identical rings, and that's why they fit together so well." Making sure to keep his eye locked on the ring that had originally been his own, Yuri switched the position of the rings so that his, which had been on the left side, moved to the right, giving the illusion that it was now Wolfram's ring that was being altered to fit the demands of Yuri's. "See? They're interchangeable." He separated the rings and dropped Wolfram's back into his hand and slid his own ring back onto his finger with a soft smile.

Wolfram could think of nothing to say. He'd considered spitting out that it was quite cheap of the Demon King to purchase such simple rings that they each had exactly the same one and follow the statement with an inquiry about why he didn't just purchase _one_ ring and insist that they share, but didn't want to. All he could ponder was how, when their positions were switched, it appeared that _he_ was the one who was forced to change for Yuri, and he guessed that he had. Well, he wasn't _forced_ to, but it seemed that way sometimes.

After a moment he decided to accept Yuri's interpretation. The rings were just symbols of how two similar things should become part of a set. A pair. (Though he didn't like the identical aspect, he found himself harboring many of his own unique and beautiful traits and skills that the Demon King hadn't even the smallest hints of.)

"Interchangeable," Wolfram echoed. "But that makes _that_ question harder to answer," he said with strange undertones of an emotion Yuri didn't know if he wanted to guess at. Those eyes narrowed in a mischievous fashion making them look far too much like Lady Celi's.

"Really, Wolfram?" Yuri asked, becoming flustered a looking away as the blonde leaned closer to him and rested his head on his shoulder almost heavily. "You have to follow up my attempts to reassure you with a statement like that?" Wolfram just hummed in reply.

It wasn't that he was enjoying making attempts to be seductive, he was just tired of dodging the issue. They were going to gave to figure it all out sooner or later and he was tired of avoiding it. One of them had to take charge and he knew that Yuri wasn't going to do it. Given their circumstances, Wolfram would have been surprised if Yuri wasn't terrified of making the first move. After what had happened between him and maou he had to be afraid initiating anything because there was always the chance that he, Wolfram, was still not fully recovered, that _he_ was afraid, that he wasn't ready to do that and would feel pressured if Yuri asked.

He didn't like playing the role of a lusty newlywed, but someone had to! Someone had to break the tension and damn it Wolfram would not let the night end it ruins because Yuri was too much of a wimp!

"What?" Wolfram purred. "Am I not allowed to ask?" He leaned on Yuri further, enjoying the warmth accompanying the closeness and forced his mind to block out any doubts he had. Anytime a question would bubble to the surface—what if Yuri doesn't want this, doesn't want me?—he blocked it. Any doubts—he really did this just to quiet me—he forced them out in the form of kisses along the line of his husband's jaw.

"Y-you're allowed to ask," Yuri stammered, forcing distance between the touchy-feely blond and himself by holding him at arms' length by his shoulders. "It's just—"

"Awkward?" Wolfram asked, pursing his lips in the pouting way he saw his mother do so often. Being the son of a sexy woman paid off, whether she was a queen or a simple peasant. He learned a few tricks over the years and they seemed to be working on his love.

"Well no, but…embarrassing—stop that!" Yuri pulled Wolfram's straying hand away and pushed it back towards the demon's own body extracting a huff from the man who turned his head away sharply, his blonde hair swaying on the air unfairly.

"Oh, Yuri," Wolfram breathed with false ecstasy, falling forward so his head landed on Yuri's chest.

"Don't you 'oh, Yuri' me!" Yuri grumbled. He allowed Wolfram to remain that way and encircled his body with his arms and pulled him closer, extracting a contented sigh from his growth.

"Then 'oh, Wolfram' me," the blonde said, looking up and winking lecherously. Yuri grumbled and then let out a sigh.

The entire situation was uncomfortable, and that was all Yuri could concentrate on. Wolfram had long since abandoned acting like himself and he didn't feel right attempting to pull him out of it. If this odd behavior was Wolfram's defense mechanism in regards to sex then he had no right to tear it down. All he needed to do was figure out what had to be done would be done and then things could go back to normal…at least he hoped. But he had no idea what he was supposed to do.

Well, he did, and Wolfram was already showing the role he was willing to play very well, but Yuri still had his doubts. He didn't know the first thing about being suave and seductive, and to just ambush his partner didn't seem right either. At least Wolfram knew how to be flirtatious about it!

But Wolfram already knew what was going to happen to him. He wasn't a naïve, sheltered virgin unaware of male anatomy and in need of reassurance about what was to go where. If he'd ever been that innocent, the maou had stolen it from him. And when it came to secondary virginity…the maou had stolen that too.

So he should just make a move…kiss him, wrap his arms around him, hold him so close that both of them have trouble breathing…and then?

That was the problem! He knew he couldn't let Wolfram go on planting kisses all over his face and running his hands in places that weren't exactly desired at that precise moment alone for much longer. Wolfram was playing the role of the female, but what if he didn't want to? What if he was just doing it because he felt that he didn't have another choice? What if, behind eyes coated with nothing but lust, there was nothing but fear. Fear of the pain that was going to ensue. Fear of being rejected if he wasn't good enough. Fear of being abandoned if he petitioned for any other position.

"Don't you…want me, Yuri?" Wolfram asked abruptly, pulling away and replacing the seductive expression on his face with one of pain.

What could he say to that?

Nothing.

He could say nothing to him that would fix that look.

If he said "of course" like he wanted to, Wolfram would expect him to add on another statement to explain reasons why he wouldn't have him. And if he didn't speak to add on, Wolfram would believe him to be hiding it. If he said anything it would ruin it. Wolfram would get self-conscious, he'd have to. It was in his nature.

If he said anything at all the night would spoil.

He couldn't speak, he had to act. So, he kissed him. He wrapped his arms around Wolfram tightly and held him so close that both of them have trouble breathing. He listened to the instructions in his mind and to the quiet and short gasps that Wolfram emitted in the short moments when their lips weren't touching. After that, Yuri had to do what was necessary.

He had to close off any questions that came to mind. What if Wolfram didn't want—then why was he moaning and looking at him like _that_? With those eyes that were just _begging_ for it? He moved so Wolfram fell back against the pillows. They were white pillows, soft pillows, that made a nice contrast to the dark sheets. The whiteness helped illuminate all of the colour in Wolfram's face. The yellow hair, the green eyes, the thick black lashes, the reddened cheeks. He was beautiful.

Did he look like this for the maou?

He ignored the question like he was supposed to. Of course he didn't look like that for the maou! These were the eyes he reserved only for his husband! His husband!

The maou was not his husband!

He couldn't have him. It was Yuri's body and even if another mind was attempting to share it, that was all it could have. It could use his body, but not his husband. Wolfram was his now. He wouldn't share. No matter what, even if his life depended on it Wolfram was not going to be with anyone else.

Even if Wolfram wanted to.

If he wanted to do that he could leave. He could just…just leave.

Yuri ran kisses down Wolfram's throat, listening to the noises that the blonde made was making the questions and the doubts easier to forget. This was his husband, this was his honeymoon. It wasn't his shirt that he was pulling off, but it was his husband's chest that he was touching. The only question that remained after that was why the man wasn't in that cute nightgown. It would've made things so much easier.

No buttons to unfasten, no need to have to move from between his husbands legs to pull the meddlesome clothes away and toss them across the comfortably small room. He should've been wearing that nightdress. He hadn't realized before how oddly becoming the garment was, now that all he could picture was Wolfram wearing it.

He guessed it was alright to be having fantasies about his lover while preparing to make love to him, but wasn't it always better that have the fantasies come true? It wouldn't be hard, just tell him to go put it on. But that would be _awkward_. How would he word it without making Wolfram uneasy? If he just said "Hey, put your nightdress on" wouldn't Wolfram think he was implying that he was done with what they were doing and no longer had any interest in relieving him of the burden burning between his legs.

He'd have to save that fantasy for later. The next night maybe? The same night? The next morning? At dawn? The very instant the sun started to consider rising? Did it matter? No. All that mattered was that, when he placed his hand between Wolfram's legs the man gasped, his eyes fluttered and then started begging.

That wasn't right. It was cruel to make him beg, because when he begged his eyes looked uncertain. Like he thought that, for sure, Yuri was going to get up and walk out and he had to plead with him not to go, to carry on, to please, please, please.

Oh how he hated it. One moment Wolfram had been in control, and the next he was reduced to begging. He'd gotten rid of the Demon King's shirt at the same time the Demon King had ridded him of his pants and now he was left begging. But it felt good, he had to. The warmth that radiated from Yuri's hand to his most sensitive flesh wasn't something he wanted to let leave. They hadn't said much to each other and Wolfram feared that Yuri might falter—might believe that he had taken it too far and hadn't given Wolfram a say.

Well Wolfram had a say, and his say was saying to keep going. If it stopped he was going to die, he was so certain of it. So what could he do? He had to consider his own pride? Begging like this was humiliating, even if it made Yuri stroke him with so much affection. Couldn't he find something better to say than pleads? Than the Demon King's name?

Of course! There were commands. Stop asking and order!

"Take me," Wolfram said, his voice like glass in Yuri's ears. He sounded mad and, sure enough, when Yuri looked down to his eyes from a lock of golden hair that he was considering petting, he looked mad too. He'd lost his patience, which was so much like Wolfram that Yuri thought he might laugh. The charade was over and it hadn't even lasted long. "I know you know how," Wolfram added, reclining his head back farther exposing more of his throat and less of his angered eyes.

Yuri placed his mouth on the side of Wolfram's neck and simultaneously tugged the man's undergarments away extracting a long sigh that faded into a frustrated groan. Wolfram raised his hips, but with Yuri's body too far above him to press against he dropped them back down heavily and made a sound too much like a growl making Yuri abandon his returning idea to ask Wolfram to please put on the nightdress.

He ridded himself of his remaining clothes while trying to keep Wolfram occupied before he could become any more impatient and demanding. Being glared at, commanded to act, and a growled at was enough to make Yuri hasten his pace. Maybe Wolfram hadn't been looking for much more after being kissed, hugged, and held. He just wanted made love to, he didn't care about what came between holding and the rest.

Yuri didn't mind, it was less to worry about. But, when he finally pressed against Wolfram's opening, everything swam back. Wolfram inhaled sharply, but it didn't seem to be from anxiety or pleasure. His eyes looked worried for a moment, and then, after catching Yuri's uncertain gaze, darted away.

"Wolfram," Yuri started, feeling sick to his stomach. "Are you sure that—"

"Just don't hurt me," Wolfram said, his eyes turning back at Yuri's looking firm. "Because if you do I'll strangle you with my necktie and be a widow by dawn." He winked, and that was the end of it. Yuri knew that if he said more, Wolfram would get upset while, at that moment, he was just reserved.

"Alright," Yuri said, smiling softly and placing a kiss on the side of Wolfram's mouth before pressing against him harder. The blonde exhaled heavily and stared past Yuri and up at the ceiling, his face contorting with many different things until, at last, that part of it was over. The worst and most graceless part was finished.

There was no room left for second thoughts because, when that part of his body was surrounded by so much heat there was no turning back. Yuri was only burdened with the question that, if Wolfram asked him to stop, would he be able to? When Wolfram finally made eye contact, with eyes filled with lust and affection, Yuri was sure that if it was asked of him he could comply easily. When Wolfram's eyes lost the affection and lost the desire Yuri would have nothing to go on with.

He wasn't the maou. If Wolfram looked hurt he'd stop. He wouldn't disregard Wolfram as if his body were simply a tool used to give him pleasure. Wolfram was more than that.

So, when their eyes met Yuri knew that it was safe to move. He had to go slowly, but it wasn't hard when Wolfram's legs were wrapped so firmly around his waste that he nearly seemed to be the one in control. If he wanted Yuri still then he crossed his legs in a fashion that had him pinned, if he was to move than his hips moved with him. It wasn't long before the previously quiet pants turned loud, Wolfram making the most noise—as was his nature.

Wolfram could think of nothing else. When Yuri's hands touched him they were Yuri's hands. He didn't think of the maou, he didn't see him in Yuri's silly, confused eyes. When Yuri thrust into him at the speed that he wanted he felt only Yuri. He felt love. He felt no tears and no pain that he didn't welcome happily. With Yuri's hand pumping him and his body shifting in perfect harmony with the body above him what else was there to dream of? Maybe if Yuri had on…that wig. The odd coloured one he wore when he pretended to be a human.

Why did that make him moan so loud? It really was a weird colour, but when he wore it he looked…better. He looked…less like the Demon King. Someone that was supposed to be of a higher status than himself. He was a Lord, but Yuri was a King. If Yuri wore that wig and was a human wouldn't that make Wolfram the one in charge?

Why was that thought so appealing? Combining it with the feelings of motion inside him, he began panting harder and faster, making Yuri wonder if he was about to hyperventilate and pass out. But before a repeat of their wedding could occur, a shutter raced through Wolfram's body that turned his breath to a jagged moan.

Yuri pressed their lips together firmly, letting one hand caress the blonde hair he'd been admiring and the other to run quickly up Wolfram's length in time with his own thrusts into the intense heat of his noisy lover's body. Wolfram began kissing back heavily, pressing his tongue against Yuri's lips and then tongue once the king opened his mouth to allow it.

So what if he wasn't wearing that wig? When he closed his eyes he could see it and that made all of the feelings stronger. Repeatedly he was able to pin down Yuri's tongue. He was stronger than the king—he was the Lord and Yuri was just a human. He was the one with the power, even if the human was atop him. As the hand enveloping his length began to move faster, he began to loose himself in the human's touch. Especially when a bold thumb traced the weeping tip and swirled around it excessively.

Wolfram's body clenched tightly, increasing the heat and increasing the friction that had Yuri going mad. It was everything, positively everything good. There was warmth, love, pleasure, so much pleasure and satisfaction. There was no way the maou could have seen that look in Wolfram's eyes. The look he had before his eyes clenched shut and his throat tore with the only moan that Wolfram had attempted to suppress as the warm seed spilled into Yuri's unprepared hand—that look was beautiful.

Even if the maou had seen it, it wouldn't have made sense to him. He could never understand that type of beauty, beauty born from consensual actions. He had upstaged the maou, except he was quite sure the maou had seen him in that nightdress.

Just picturing him in that gown again, sticking to him tightly because of his sweat, showing off his hipbones that were so nicely shaped. Who needed lingerie when the sweat made the formerly shapeless dress show off the curves? And what if he pulled it up slowly, just until showed a tiny glimpse of what Yuri already had in his hand?

With a final thrust his vision was shattered as Wolfram's lips stifled his climactic moan—it was all the blonde demon could do to distract himself from the unpleasantness of the sting.

After a long while, Yuri finally mustered the energy he needed to pull away. Wolfram sighed with what could have been the remnants of pleasure or relief, Yuri wasn't sure, and then turned onto his side stiffly.

"Hey Wolfram," Yuri pressed after several minutes of silence during which he was certain that the blonde was trying to use to go to sleep. Wolfram answered with a long, irritable groan, but didn't move. "Did you bring your nightgown?" He got another groan as an answer, but it sounded positive. "Can you put it on?" Wolfram grunted, sat up swiftly and looked at Yuri in a softly murderous way.

"What for!" He shouted. "Is something _bothering_ you!" Yuri shrugged.

"I just want you to put it on, that's all." Wolfram stared him in the eyes for a long time before finally registering that he was serious.

"You're such a wimp. It's in one of the drawers. If you go get it I'll put it on." Wolfram grumbled to himself and watched, as if humored, as Yuri sifted through their dresser drawers hastily until pulling out the long, pink nightdress and tossing it to him.

After he'd pulled it on, only slightly unsettled by Yuri's staring eyes, Yuri looked him over as if he were a statue in a museum and then turned out the lights before crawling back into bed.

"Hey Yuri?" Wolfram pressed after the Demon King began to pull him close into an embrace while lying on the seemingly burning sheets.

"What is it?" Yuri asked, nuzzling Wolfram's damp hair gently.

"You don't happen to have that wig you wear when we go to the…human territories, do you?" Wolfram asked sleepily, followed by a yawn.

"I don't think so," Yuri answered uneasily. "I might…why?" Wolfram didn't answer. "Why?" Yuri shook him by his shoulder and got a loud groan as a response. "Wolfram!"

"I'm sleeping!" The blonde cried, shoving Yuri away hard and snuggling, instead, with the pillow that didn't shout at him.

Sighing, Yuri laid close to Wolfram's body, but waited until he was sure the man was asleep before scooting closer and draping an arm over his body to pull him closer.

He liked this…the closeness, the love, the warmth, the marriage, the house. The dress was a nice touch, and not wearing that itchy wig was a nice touch too, what was that about?

It was Wolfram, Yuri decided, so who knew?

FIN

~Alice Von Wonderland

Closing Note: This took way too long, I apologize, but it's a very long chapter and there were so many distractions. I'm ending the fic here, no more needs to be said. Sure, the maou could have some epic appearance, but he's no longer needed. He did his job of forcing the two together through tragedy. He has no protests.

I do hope you enjoyed reading this. I spent more attention on this fic than I did with any of my other stories. I did my best to keep things in perspective, trying to avoid an entirely AU OOC disorder. Though, I hope the nightdress and wig were a nice touch. I don't know why the lemon in this is so drawn out…so drawn out. I had a lot I wanted to say and I think I picked a bad place to put it, but you know me. I can't just do a lemon. There has to be meaning!

Regardless,

Good night…

Until I write a new story…

Alice Von Wonderland


End file.
